Dragonball GS
by Anija
Summary: A new character crashes into the scene, litterally. Woohoo!!!! Chapter 23 is up!!!!!YAY!
1. Dragonball GS

Uh, hi! This is Anija. Um...This is my first fic so be gentle k? My friend referred me to this site. I'm new and haven't gotten this down all the way. Thanks!  
  
When people talk in that means their speaking Saiyin.  
Here's the timline for my story. Trunks and Goten are 15 and 14. You can figure out the other ages from there.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one! Well exccept Anija.  
  
Now on with it-------  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEGETA! Everyone yelled. Vegeta looked around the room. The whole gang was there. Even Piccolo (But I don't know if you'd actually consider him there. He was meditating and was kinda off in La-La Land.) Bulma walked up to Vegeta and gave him a kiss. He returned it. Long and passionate.  
Go Vegeta! Goku cheered. Chi Chi whacked him in the stomach. Goku just grinned.  
I stood in the corner, observing the whole thing. I was still new to these Earth customs that Vegeta had adapted to so well. Everyone seemed nice enough though. I can stiil remember the day we met...........   
  
*Flashback to my arrival*  
  
Wholly shit! What the hell was that?! Vegeta yelled pointing where a bright light had zipped through the sky.  
Got me. Let's go see. Goku said. The two flew over towards the light. Suddenly, there was an explosion. A huge cloud of dust rose to the sky. When it cleared, the two had stopped in front of a large crater. In the middle was a fairly small space pod. It almost looked saiyin, but not quite.  
What is it? Goku asked.  
I don't know. It kind of looks saiyin. But the the words on the outside are in a language I'm not familiar with. Definitely not Saiyin or English. Vegeta said.  
*Whoosh* The door on the pod opened and some white fog blew out.The shadows hid my face. I could make out two beings.   
~They look almost......No way! It's impossible! Are those actually saiyins? They don't have tails. But the hair! Definitely saiyin. Man, the taller one almost looks familiar......But who could it be?~ I thought. I slowly climbed out of the pod.   
They should really make those bigger. I said to myself. I stretched my legs and arms and even my tail. Feels good to be outta there! I said. I looked back up at the two figures. The shorter one looked at me. I guess he was sizing me up. Then the taller one came down to the ground. I wrapped my tail around my waist. They didn't seem to notice.  
Hello. I'm Goku, that's Vegeta. The taller one said pointing up at the shorter one.  
~Ugh, English. Well, I'm not too familiar with it but I suppose I'll try to communicate.~  
I'm Anija. I said. (Pronounced A / ni / ya) I brushed my deep red hair out of my face. The smaller one came down next to Goku.  
The hair, it certinly has a saiyin style. But it can't be, they all died. Vegeta rambled on to himself.  
Christ. I've met two fools. I hope they're not the smartest of these people. I said. (Remember mean it's spoken it Saiyin)   
We're not fools! Vegeta snapped.  
Goku said,Who said we were fools? Goku asked.  
That did! Vegeta said pointing at me.  
What? You speak Saiyin? I asked.  
Yes Vegeta replied.  
What are you guys saying? Goku asked Vegeta dumbfounded by our conversation. We ignored him.  
Who are you? Vegeta said rudely.  
Why should I tell you? You're not worthy of my name! I said. He obviously hadn't heard my earlier conversation with the taller guy, Goku.  
Not worthy! Hmph! I'm a prince! Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. Vegeta said.  
Vegeta? Prince Vegeta? I asked.  
That's what I said. Vegeta replied rudely.  
HELLO? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? Goku interrupted.  
We're speaking Saiyin baka! If you hadn't hit you're head when you were a child you know it! Vegeta said.  
Well excuse me! Didn't mean to waste your precious time 'Prince'. Goku said with a mocking tone.  
Shuddup Kakarot! Vegeta snapped.  
Kakarot? That's a saiyin name. I said mainly to myself.  
He's saiyin too! Couldn't ya figure that one out?! Vegeta said.  
Another survivor? But I though I was...... I trailed off.  
Was what?! Vegeta said.  
Well, I thought I was the only survivor of our race. I said.  
You're a saiyin? Well, it makes since cause you speak it but you have red hair. Vegeta said.  
I know. My mother wasn't complete saiyin either. Her father was from a nearby planet. I said. But, how are you alive? I thought everyone died in the explosion.  
You think they'd let the prince die? Vegeta said.  
Well, I guess not, but him, I said pointing to Goku who was impatiently standing by Vegeta,How'd he survive?  
He was sent to Earth to destroy but hit his head and forgot his mission. Vegeta said.   
Oh. I said,  
How did you survive. You obviously weren't sent to any planet to beat it, you're way too weak. I'd guess you have a level of 50 at the most.  
I was never actually on planet Vegeta. My mother told me stories about it. I guess she had escaped a month before thanks to my dad. He wasn't as fortunate though. He insisted on staying and fighting with my uncle. I have never liked fighting since then. I said explaining what had happened so long ago.  
Finally Goku had lost his patience.  
Speak in English! He yelled.  
Fine, but my English isn't very good. I told Vegeta.  
Goku? I'm Anija. I'm a saiyin. I said.  
Another saiyin? Sheesh! You're not going to try to take over Earth are you? 'Cause let me tell you, if that's your plan you won't succeed. Goku said.  
No, I'm not going destroy Earth. I said. I couldn't think of the right words in English so I spoke in Saiyin to Vegeta. Um...Do you have any food? I asked. I guess our word for food is pretty close to the English word because Goku then looked up.  
Food? Did some one mention food? Good idea I'm starved. Goku said. Anija, would you like to stay and eat?  
I understood more English than I spoke. I said nodding.  
We flew back to Goku's house and they introduced me to everybody. Luckily Goku's mate, Chi Chi, was used to making lots of food. I ate a lot. I had been in hyper sleep all the way from the planet I used to call home.   
  
*Back to the present.*  
  
Hey Anija! Some one called. My ears pricked up and my tail puffed up at the surprise of hearing my name. Goku walked over. My tail returned to normal when I saw him.  
Do you want some cake? He asked.  
Cake? What's that? I asked. My English had improved a whole lot from my short stay but it still needed work.  
What? You don't know what cake is? Awe man. C'mere. He said leading me toward a large table. On the table there was a large round cake. I wondered why anyone would spend time decorating it if it was going to get eaten.  
Hey Goku! Don't get into the cake yet! Someone yelled. Chi Chi came walking up. Oh hello Anija. I didn't see you here. She said.   
~I don't know how she could miss me, I'm the only female saiyin here and I have deep red hair.~ I thought.  
Goku! You know you need to stay out of that! We haven't even eaten dinner yet! Chi Chi said. Goku blushed and started making up some excuse. I was more interested in the nice looking boy with the purple hair. He seemed around my age. Well, actually, he was quite a bit younger than me by years but being in hyper sleep had stopped me from aging so I looked and acted about fifteen. I walked over to him.  
Oh, hey Anija! What are ya doing? Trunks asked.  
Nothing. What is this whole celebration for anyway? He's just a year older. I asked.  
I don't know. I guess we like to celebrate the day of our birth however many years ago. Besides, who doesn't like a party? He said.  
Well, I guess that makes sense. We never had parties back on Katon. I said.  
Trunks asked confused.  
Oh, Katon. It was my home planet. My mother moved there beforet Vegeta-sei blew up. And before she knew she was pregnant with me. I explained.  
Oh really? That's cool. Trunks said. He sounded some what nervous.  
Do you want to hear more about my past? I asked.  
Uh, sure, Why don't we sit down. He suggested.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  
Hello! This is Anija again. I need to stop right here but I'll have the other parts up in a bit. I'll probably include Anija in all my fics. Please leave your comments, good or bad. I really love e-mail too. (Hint hint!) Thanks for reading!   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The only one there that's mine is Anija! The rest aren't!  
  
Remember, mean spoken in saiyin.  
  
We left off with Anija and Trunks starting to talk.-------  
  
Trunks led me to a couch. Goten came over and plopped down by us.  
Hey guys! Goten said.  
Oh hey. I said. Ya wanna hear my story? I asked him. He shrugged in agreement.  
Then I begun telling him about my past life.  
Well, I guess I'll start with my parents. Before my mom left Vegeta-sei my dad kept talking about how this being named Freeza was going to blow it up.   
Freeza? Goku defeated him a long time ago. Trunks said.  
Really? Wow. He must must be super strong. I said.  
Well he was the first of us to go Super Saiyin. Goten said.  
He went Super Saiyin? He didn't tell me that. I said.  
Yeah. I'll tell ya about it later. But you were saying... Trunks said.  
Huh? Oh yeah. Anyway, mom said dad was frantic. He wanted to make sure that she got off the planet. He wasn't going to come though, he insisted on staying to fight with my uncle. I said.  
Your uncle? What was his name? Trunks asked.  
Uh...I'm not sure. My mom said it a couple times. Something with a B', I can't remember....Oh wait! I have a picture. I said. I reached into my front pocket and pulled out a yellowing picture. I handed it to Trunks. He looked startled by it.   
What's wrong? I asked him.  
N..Nothing. It's just....Oh never mind. He said.  
No what is it? I asked in a strict tone.  
Hey! That looks like my dad! Goten said.  
Exactly what I was thinking. Trunks said.  
Goku? Let me see....Oh my... I said. Then it hit me. When I first saw Goku he looked familiar, he looked like the saiyin in my picture. Well, that is my uncle, from my father's side. I said nervously.  
Anija, what was your father's name? Trunks asked.   
I said. (Pronounced La / tice.)  
C'mere, I wanna ask my dad something. Trunks said and he pulled me over to Vegeta. Goten followed. Vegeta just looked at me.  
Uh Dad, I need to talk to you. Trunks said.  
Vegeta said. Vegeta followed us over to Goku.  
Hey Dad, c'mon outside, we need to have a little chat. Goten said. We all went outside.  
Do you know who this is? Trunks asked Vegeta holding out my picture.  
Hmm, it looks like...Oh yeah, that's Kakarot's father. His name was Bardock. Vegeta said.  
~That's it! Bardock! That was his name.~ I thought.  
My dad? Let me see. Goku said. He looked over Vegeta's shoulder. He kind of liked rubbing in the fact that Vegeta was short. Woah, he looks like me.  
Ya think? Vegeta said sarcastically,He's not related to you or anything Kakarot. Gees, some people.  
Why do you have a picture have my dad? Goku asked me.  
Well, I just knew he was my uncle. I never knew the other family. I said.  
Your uncle?! Vegeta and Goku asked me surprised by my answer. I shook my head.  
Yeah, I never knew him or my dad. I guess my dad's the one right here. I said pointing to a man standing next to Bardock.  
He looks kind of like Bardock. Yeah makes sense that they'd be brothers. Trunks said. Hey, if they're brothers, that would make you my dad's cousin. Goten said.  
Yeah, I guess so... I said. Great, I'm related to him. Well, I glad I didn't inherit the Doofie Gene' from him. I whispered to myself.  
So, I guess we're cousins. Goku said.   
Yeah. And I guess me and Goten are second cousins. I said.  
Goten said. Now I'm related to a third girl. My mom, Pan, and you. Goten said.  
Pan? Who's that? I asked.  
Oh, I forgot about Videl and Pan! C'mere, I'll introduce you to them. Goku said leading me away and back into the party. We weaved through the people until we came to a young woman, a young girl, and Gohan.  
Hey Videl! I forgot to tell you about Anija. Goku said.  
Oh, Gohan told me. It's nice to met you Anija. Videl said. This is Pan, my daughter.  
Hello Videl. Hello Pan. I said. Pan grabbed Videl's legs.  
Don't be shy sweetie. Gohan said softly to Pan. She's usually rambunctious.   
Oh I understand. I said.  
Hey Gohan, Anija's your second cousin. Goku said.  
Really? Neat. Welcome to the family. Gohan said and patted me on the back.  
Heh, thanks. I said sort of blushing.  
Bulma's scream came from the kitchen.  
Looks like she found the rat. Trunks said to Goten. (They were still outside.)  
What's the matter Bulma? Goku said walking over to her. She grabbed the plastic rat from the punch bowl.   
Trunks and Goten tried to slink up to Trunks' room. Bulma caught them.  
And just where do you think you're going? Bulma asked.  
Uh...nowhere mom. Heh, just up to my room Trunks said nervously.  
Why don't you guy go off somewhere outside? Bulma asked annoyed with them.  
Trunks said. He looked over at me, Hey Anija, wanna come?  
I said and ran over to meet them. We walked outside. So, uh, what are we gonna do? I asked. Goten looked at Trunks with a grin on his face that was exactly like Goku's.  
Hey! There's a carnival in town, wanna go there? Trunks asked.  
Uh...Carnival? What's that? Again seeing that my vocabulary still needs work.  
What? You don't know what a carnival is? Awe man! Follow us, we'll show ya. Goten said. The two guys took off.  
Hey! Wait for me! I yelled and shot up to join them. I caught up to them and they led me towards the carnival.  
~Great, another one of their adventures.~ I thought. Just then a bright light came in to view. I heard screams. I started nervously,This carnival thing...It's not a torture thing is it?  
Huh? No way! Trunks said.  
The exact opposite. Carnivals are for fun. Goten said grinning. We swooped down before we arrived.   
Don't wanna make a scene. It's not everyday that you see three teens flying around at night. Trunks said as we walked up to the ticket booth.  
How many tickets? The man in the booth asked us.  
Trunks looked at all the rides,Hmm, do you have all day passes? He asked.  
Sure, how many? The guy asked.  
The man gave him three bright orange bracelets.  
Forty-five dollars. He said. Trunks handed him the money then gave us the bracelets. We put the on.  
Why do we need all day passes? The sign says this closes at midnight. I said.  
To go on all the rides a buncha times. Goten explained.  
A buncha times? I asked looking at all the rides. I saw some kids going down a steep track in a cart. They all had their hands in the air and were screaming. I gulped.  
I said totally without any enthusiasm.  
Of course it'll be fun! C'mon! Trunks said grabbing my hand and running to the longest line. I looked up. A sign on the ride said, The Beast!'.   
~Oh great! The Beast. Sound like sooo~o much fun!~ I thought sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. What will happen next? Will Anija go on The Beast'? Will she puke her brains out afterwards? What about Trunks and Goten? Find out next time! Oh, I need to announce something. I'm renaming the story now. I'm just gonna start naming them by each chapter's content. The next one's going to be called Anija and the Carnival.' But don't worry! It'll still be about the same thing.   
  
IMPORTANT!! Oh, and another thing, I have been wondering if I should go deeper with a Trunks and Anija relationship. Please send me your thoughts about it, I can't decide. Thanx!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: They're not mine!! So there!!  
  
K, we left off with Anija thinking, ~Oh great! The Beast. Sounds like sooo~o much fun!~  
Of course she was being sarcastic.  
  
Well, let's continue----------  
  
  
Uh...I think I'm gonna use the restroom. Umm...I'll wait for you guys at the other side, okay? I asked trying to slink away.  
No way! C'mon, you're not going to get out of line now are you? We're next. Goten said grabbing my arm firmly..  
Unless she's chicken. Trunks said to Goten,Go ahead and go. I'll understand it if you're afraid.  
Me? I..I'm not afraid! I just have to go to the bathroom. I said defensively.  
Bock bock bock. Goten clucked and flapped his arms like a chicken.  
Oh fine! I'll go on the stupid ride! If I get sick you'll be sorry! I said.  
Oh yeah...Real sorry. Trunks said under his breath, but I heard him.  
I said and crossed my arms stubbornly.  
The cart came to a stop and the other kids got out. Some of them darted to the bathrooms, and some, well, they didn't make it there and they puked right outside the ride.  
~Oh I can already tell this will be real exciting.~ I thought sarcastically.  
C'mon, hurry up! Trunks said hurrying to the front seat. I gave another and walked over to him. I sat between him and Goten.  
Do you guys find it funny to scare me? I asked.  
Scare you? This ride is weak! Goten said.  
Yeah just wait until you ride that! Trunks said pointing at another fun' looking ride. I signed. Then the cart started climbing up the steep hill. I gripped my seat and shut my eyes.   
C'mon, don't be a baby! Open up! Trunks said. I opened my eyes and gave him an evil look. He slightly shuddered. We reached the top of the hill. I looked down at the curves and bumps of the track. I heard Goten gulp. Then we started our descent.   
Haha! This is actually kinda fun! I said as we went into a curve. I looked over at Goten and he looked as if he might be sick. Trunks was pale.  
  
~*Back at the birthday party*~  
  
Well, we'd better leave. Chi Chi said to Bulma.  
Yeah, looks like we're the last ones. Goku said.  
Okay, see ya tomorrow! Thanks for coming! Bulma said as Goku and Chi Chi left.  
Finally everyone's gone. Vegeta said.  
Hey, where's Trunks? Bulma asked.  
He, Anija, and Kakarot's brat went somewhere. Vegeta said.  
Oh okay. They'll probably be fine. Bulma said. Coming to bed? She asked Vegeta in a sexy voice.  
Huh? Oh, okay. Vegeta said. He followed her up and went to their room.  
  
~*Back at the carnival*~  
  
~Hmm, and they thought I'd be the one afraid!~ I thought. The coaster continued it twists turns and bumps until we reached the starting point again.  
Hey that was fun. I said looking at the guys.  
Yeah real fun. Goten said weakly while holding his stomach.  
Was the only thing Trunks said. We walked around going on the various rides, most of which weren't as exciting as The Beast'.   
Goten said looking at his watch.  
What is it? I asked.  
Well, mom said if I wasn't back by midnight she wouldn't let me train for a month. Goten replied sullenly.  
You can't go a month without training? I asked. The two guys gave me weird looks. Okay, okay, sorry I asked. I said holding up my hands,Well what time is it? I asked.  
Goten said.  
That gives you five minutes, you can make it to your house if you leave right now. Trunks said.  
Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goten said. He made sure no one was looking and then flew off.  
Well, what do you want to do now? I asked Trunks.  
I don't know. He replied kinda nervously.  
Well, the carnival closes at midnight so we might as well get going. I said.  
Yeah, I guess. He said. We walked to the entrance. Most of the lights were out and the workers were getting ready to leave. We headed towards the forest that was just out past the reach of the light. Having little light didn't matter much though, we both had really good vision. We continued just quietly walking.   
Anija, I... Trunks trailed off.  
I asked stopping and turning to face him.  
Well, it's just....He trailed off again.  
Woah, did you feel that? I asked turning to face the direction of the carnival.  
Huh? Feel what? He asked me puzzled. Then his eyes widened. Hey? What is that? He asked.  
I...I don't know. It feels evil though. I said getting a little unnerved. I looked around straining to see any sign of a creature. Nothing, just blackness all around. I looked back to Trunks, my eyes full of fear. This power didn't just feel evil, it felt strong too. Stronger than Trunks and I. And it was close. Suddenly out of the blackness a tall being appeared. Trunks grabbed my hand and stepped in front of me protectively. I blushed even though I was frightened at the new creature.  
Who are you? Trunks asked the thing.  
You don't need my name. You won't be around long enough to use it. The thing replied.  
Oh please. Trunks said rolling his eyes.  
Fine. I'll tell you as your final request. My name is Blade and I'm from Katon. He said.  
Blade? No way...You're dead....They killed you... I said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Why'd you stop there?" Anija said to me.   
Huh? Me?   
"Yeah you!"   
Uh...Um...   
"I don't hear you."   
*Ehem* I STOPPED THERE 'CAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR AND I CAN DO THAT!!   
"Oh..Well, when you say it like that..." Anija said to me. Heh, anyway, sorry for making the chapter short, but I needed to cut it off there. Hey, I should have the next chapter up later today. Oh...You can still tell me your thoughts about the Anija/Trunks thing, I still can't decide.   
"What?! Me and Trunks!! Yuck!! Him?!" Anija yelled at me.  
OH SHUT UP ANIJA!!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: ::Sign:: Ya know the deal....  
  
We left off with Anija saying,  
  
Blade? No way...You're dead....They killed you... She said to Blade.  
  
Well, on with it-------  
  
What? You know him? Trunks asked me.  
Unfortunately, yes. He used to be a defender of our planet but then he turned against us. I thought they killed you... I trailed off.  
Yeah right. They couldn't kill me, they were too peaceful, and not to mention, too weak. I simply left to find new planets after I destroyed them. Blade told me. Well, enough chit chat. It's time that you both meet their same fate! He yelled and charged at Trunks. Trunks dodged out of the way pulling me with him. He set me on a low tree branch.   
Stay here. He commanded,I'll take care of him.  
Be careful Trunks. I said. ~I don't want to see any more deaths.~ I thought.  
Trunks walked up to Blade. Let's take this you and me. Trunks said. Leave Anija out of it.  
Whatever you say. I'll kill you than the girl. Blade replied coldly. Then they started at it. Just punches and kicks. Blade threw punch after punch which Trunks seemed to easily dodge. After awhile, Trunks started looking weary. He started to slow a little and Blade was landing more hits. Trunks looked at him than yelled.  
Trunks' muscles started to bulge. His hair flickered blonde then black again. He yelled one more time and then there was a bright flash of light. I closed my eyes, fearing the worst. When I opened them again Trunks was floating in mid-air, but he had a golden aura surrounding him. His hair had turned blonde and his eyes teal.  
~Woah, that must be what a Super Saiyin is.~ I thought. I could feel that Trunks' power level had increased tremendously. Trunks smirked. Blade just looked amused.  
You should be shaking now Blade. Trunks said,You might of been winning before but now I'm strong enough to beat you.  
Hmph! You wish. I can also transform weakling! Watch this! Blade said. He started to power up. He eyes turned white and his muscles slowly started to grow.  
Trunks! Attack now before he's done! Full blood Katoniens can transform into monsters! I yelled. Trunks looked back at me. ~He looks so confident. Maybe he can beat him.~ I thought.  
I want an even match so I'll let him finish. Trunks said to me.  
It's done! Blade yelled. We turned towards him. I gasped.  
~No way! He's so...so big! Dang, his power feels enormous.~ I thought. Trunks didn't look fazed.  
Now you shall die!! Blade yelled and lunged at Trunks. He moved so fast. Trunks just barely managed to move out of the way. Blade started punching Trunks. Trunks dodged sometimes but many hits landed.   
  
~*At Capsule Corp.*~  
  
Vegeta sat straight up. *Whack* He smacked his head on the head board. Bulma woke up.  
What's the matter Vegeta? She asked.  
Vegeta rubbed his head,I sense a really high power level off by the woods close to the city. Vegeta started. And it's evil. He got out of bed and put his armor on.  
I'm gonna check it out. Vegeta said. He stepped out on to the balcony and took off towards the power.  
  
~* Back at the battle scene.*~  
  
Blade went behind Trunks and hit him in the back. Trunks hurtled toward the ground.  
Trunks screamed in pain. He hit the ground and a huge cloud of dust rose into the air. I looked over at him.  
~Please no, please no!!~ I thought. When the dust cleared I saw him. He was in the middle of a huge crater and his hair was purple again. He didn't move.  
  
~*Over to Vegeta who was closing in on the power*~  
  
~Shit! A big power just faded! It better not be Trunks!~ Vegeta thought. He increased his speed tremendously still heading towards Anija, Trunks, and Blade.  
  
~*Back to the fight.*~  
  
I yelled. I flew over to him. I bent down and put my fingers to his neck. I felt a weak pulse. ~Good, he's just unconscious, not dead.~ I thought. Blade was laughing hysterically. I gave him an evil look.  
Ooohh, now I'm scared. He said sarcastically. I was furious. He had hurt Trunks for no good reason! Now he's gonna pay! Blade started charging up for an attack.  
~What the..?!~ I thought. A purple ball formed above his hand.  
~Crap! He's gonna try to kill Trunks off! Well, he's not going to!~ I thought. He threw the purple blast. Suddenly a huge bolt of energy shot threw me. I screamed and charged up the one attack I hoped was powerful enough.  
I screamed and a huge green blast shot from my hands. It met his blast head on. My blast started retreating towards me.  
NOOO! AHHH!! I yelled. More energy poured out into my attack. Then the two blasts looked even. ~This is taking all of my energy. I hope it works. I thought.  
Suddenly a bright blue light flashed in the sky. Blade's head jerked back. His blast retreated. I cut my attack off. I squinted at the new fighter.  
~I'd know that hair anywhere!~ I thought. I yelled out.  
  
  
Whew! Sorry for the short chapters. But hey, they're coming out pretty darn fast if ya ask me. (Well, that might be because I already have most of them typed because of an old site. ::Sniff::) You can still tell me your opinions on a Anija/Trunks relationship. Thanx!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: They're not mine so there!!  
  
We left off with Anija yelling out   
  
Here we go---------  
  
  
Vegeta looked back at me and Trunks. Then he returned his glare to Blade.  
You're gonna die now fool!! Vegeta yelled to him.  
Blade smirked.  
I sat down weak from my attack. ~Maybe I should train too. It couldn't hurt.~ I thought and rubbed my pounding temples. I went over to Trunks who was still lying there not moving. I lifted his head and rested it on my lap. Oh please wake up. I whispered.  
Then Trunks opened an eye wearily. (Uncanny timing I know)  
Hey, what happened? He asked.  
Blade almost got the best of you. But Vegeta's here now and Blade shouldn't be around long. I told him. He reached up and rubbed his head, then sat up.  
BIG BANG ATTACK!!!! Vegeta yelled. We looked over at him. He had turned Super Saiyin. There was a big cloud of dust below him. When it cleared, we saw a rather charred Blade lying dead in the middle of a large crater. Vegeta looked pleased. He came down over to us.  
You guys okay? He asked us.  
Yeah, just a little soar. Trunks said standing up.  
I'm kinda woozy but I'll live. I replied holding my head. Just then pain shot through my body. I fell back. Trunks rushed beside me.  
What's the matter? He asked me looking worried.  
N..Nothing. My attack sucked up most of my energy... I trailed off and fell unconscious.  
We should get her home. Trunks said picking me up.  
Yeah, c'mon. Vegeta said. I felt the wind against my face. I opened an eye. Trunks was looking down at me with a tense face. He brushed some hair out of my eyes.  
We're gonna get you home. That attack used all your energy. Just relax. Trunks said.  
I whispered and shut my eyes. I leaned my head against his muscular chest and fell asleep to his rhythmic heartbeat.  
  
~*The next morning*~  
  
I rubbed my eyes. Where am I? I asked myself.  
Oh, you're finally awake. I heard Trunks' voice to the side of me. I turned my head that direction.  
Oh hey. Why are you in my room? I asked him groggily.  
I just wanted to check on you. You seemed pretty out of it last night after that fight. Trunks said.  
I trailed off.  
Remember Blade? Trunks asked.  
Oh yeah. Hmph! I said siting up. Trunks started laughing.  
What? What is it? I asked him. He continued to laugh.  
It's your..Haha...Your... He continued laughing.  
I asked him sternly.  
Your tail. Trunks said straightening up a bit. I looked behind me. My tail was wrapped around my pillow and was all fluffed out. I blushed and wrapped it around my waist. Trunks started laughing again.  
Oh shut up! It's not that funny! I said turning away.  
Oh lighten up! Trunks said. Then, in a more serious tone, I looked over at him, he looked like he was concentrating, Thank you, for...for saving me last night.  
I blushed,Oh, no problem. Anyone would've done the same. I'm just glad you're all right. I said looking into his beautiful eyes. Hey I decided that I wanted to start training. Ya know, just in case there's another guy that comes along. I said.  
Trunks's face brightened up,I'll train you. He offered.  
That's what I was hoping for. I said brushing my hair back.  
I'll call Goten and... He started. I sighed. Or maybe we could just train alone. He finished. I nodded my head. Well, how about after breakfast, that will give you time to wake up and get ready. Trunks suggested.  
Sounds good. I said. Trunks stood up and walked out. I got up and shut my door. I walked over to my dresser and mirror. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. It didn't help much though, saiyin hair-do's are very hard to change, so I just smoothed it out. I went to my closet, ~What should I wear? Something easy to move around in but nice too.~ I thought. I shuffled through my many outfits. ~Ahh, how about this. This is what I arrived in. My green shirt and pants. This ought to work for training.~  
I pulled the clothes on and walked down to the kitchen.  
Oh, morning Anija. Bulma said as I walked in,How are you feeling?  
Oh, fine thanks. My energy is back after my sleep. I said. I went over and sat by Trunks who was working on a large plate of food.  
Would you like some breakfast? Bulma asked me.  
I looked over at Trunks he shook his head no. Umm, no thanks. I'm not hungry. I replied. Trunks crammed another bite in with a disgusted look on his face.  
Mom, Anija said she wanted to train. We're going to start today. Trunks said.  
Oh, okay. Well, have fun! Bulma said.  
Trunks and I walked out the front door and looked around.  
Where are we going to go? I asked. My stomach growled loudly.  
Well, I think we should get some real breakfast before we train. You sound hungry. Trunks said commenting about my growling stomach.  
Uh...Yeah, I am kinda hungry. I said and blushed.  
Well, there's a McDonald's over that way. He said pointing.  
We'll have to land before we get there. We don't wanna make a scene, people saw enough last night. I said. We took off. The cold wind whipping my hair around. I let my tail loose. I laughed as I swooped down and twirled in the air. Trunks copied me, doing loops.  
Hey this is fun!' He said zipping past me.   
Wait for me!' I called and raced up to him. A building with golden arches appeared.  
There it is, we'd better land now. Trunks said.  
Okay, c'mon. I dove down towards the ground and did a flip to touch down.  
Show off! Trunks said landing next to me. I smiled. We walked inside McDonald's and the air smelled of french fries. We walked up to the counter.  
Hi welcome to McDonald's can I take your order? The guy behind the counter said.  
Trunks said looking up at the menu,We'll take fifty.  
Fifty what? The guy said.  
Fifty Big Macs. Trunks said.  
The guy said.  
You heard me. Trunks replied giving a look only he and Vegeta were capable of doing.Fifty Big Macs, to go.  
Uh...O..Okay. Fifty Big Macs....To go. The guy said into the mike. The workers looked stunned by the order but quickly went to work. About half an hour later there were many bags on the counter and a huge line behind us.  
That will be....$59.41 The guy said. Trunks looked at him and formed a small ki blast in his hand.  
It's on the house, right? He asked in a commanding voice.  
The guy looked shocked.   
Trunks! Stop that! Don't threaten innocent people! I said pulling on his arm. He looked at me and sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card that said Capsule Corp on it. He handed it to the guy.  
Charge it. Trunks said.  
The guy said nervously. He ran it through a machine then handed Trunks the card back. Have a nice day.  
Yeah, whatever. Trunks said coldly. We managed the bags outside.   
  
Twenty-five bags and countless wrappers later...  
  
Well, we should get going if you want to get training. Trunks said.  
I agreed. We stuffed the bags into the garbage can and walked away. We made sure no one was looking then we flew off.  
So, where are we going to train? I asked.  
Over this way, Trunks said pointing north,I trained there when I was younger. We flew until we came to a beautiful place with a waterfall.  
Wow this is were you trained? I asked looking at the beauty of the place.  
Actually, I trained over that hill. Trunks said pointing, But I used to come over here to think and be by myself.  
I said still taken by the place.  
Well, you seem to know the basics. What your most powerful attack? He asked.  
I said,My mother taught it to me back on Katon. But it's kind of a last resort thing against really strong guys.   
He asked.  
Well, that attack just sucks the energy out of you so the stronger your opponent is the more energy it'll zap, but it works really well. I said.  
Oh okay. Looks like you could teach me stuff too. He said. What other attacks do you know?  
Well, I have some small attacks that I didn't name. I told him.  
How strong are they?  
Oh, I don't know. It's been so long since I've used them. I said. Here, let me see. I started charging up and I shot a green blast from my hand. It moved really fast and hit a mountain in the distance. There was a rumbling sound then light shot out of the mountain in many directions. A huge cloud of dust rose and when it cleared, there wasn't anything left of the mountain, except maybe a small hill. Trunks looked wide eyed at me.  
I thought you said those were your weaker attacks. He said.  
Well, they are. They get stronger depending on your ki. I said,Last time I used this was about four years ago, I remember it being weaker.  
Well, that's a good attack that people wouldn't be expecting. I didn't even feel your ki rise when you did it. Trunks said.  
Well, Katonians devoted much of there time to learning to control their ki's. I have learned some tricks of my own too. I said.  
You hide your ki very well. Why don't you let it out so I can feel how strong you really are. Trunks said.  
Okay. This is hard because I haven't let it out since I was about twelve. I said. I started charging up. A green aura flowed out of me. Small rocks and stick were lifted into the air, along with the occasional big rock. I screamed and my energy surged through my body. Trunks stepped back. There was a bright flash off light. Then I turned to Trunks,Okay, that's about all. I said. He looked shocked. What is it? I asked him.  
Your...your power. It's huge. And you...you transformed. He stammered.  
I asked him.  
  
  
  
  
Hey keep going!! Don't stop there! What did I transform into?! Anija yelled at me.  
If I told you it'd ruin the surprise.  
She said.  
How old are you. Seventeen? You still say Nu-uh'? She blushed.  
Well, I...I..HMPH!! She said and stormed off.  
Well, now that she's gone I can tell you some need-to-know stuff. My next chapter will be called Anija's Transformation. It should be out in a couple days. Hey! Don't give me those looks! I've been puttin' up chapters real fast so don't complain! *Ehem* Anyway, It'll be out soon so keep you're pants on! Please leave your comments. Oh, I've decided to let the Trunks/Anija relationship grow, that's what most people wanted. Don't worry, they're not gonna get all hot for eachother real fast, it's gotta develop. GTG!  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: They're not mine!!!  
  
Okay we left off with the following: Your...your power. It's huge. And you...you transformed. Trunks stammered.  
I asked him.  
  
Now, find out what I changed into------  
  
  
Into what? I asked.  
I-I...Don't know. Come over here to the water and have a look. Trunks said walking to the stream. I walked over and looked down at the water. I gasped. I reached up and touched my face.  
~Yep, that's me. But I don't looked the same.~ I thought. I leaned in closer. I stared at my reflection. My eyes were a crystal blue color but my face looked the same pretty much. My shoulders were a bit broader and my whole body was way more muscular. I stood up and looked over at Trunks. I think I'm a little taller too. I said. He had to look up to see my face.  
Uh...yeah, you are taller. He said putting his head back down. I followed his eyes.   
~Dang not only am I taller, I'm bigger too. Hey were is he looking?~ I thought. I cleared my throat loudly. Trunks looked away and blushed.   
Heh, sorry. He said. I looked back in the water. My hair was a dark blonde color and was longer, about down to my waist. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I stretched out my arms and legs and flexed. Then I stretched my tail. I looked at Trunks through the corner of my eye. He looked nervous.  
Hmm, I feel a whole lot stronger. I said.  
Yeah, your power level feels enormous. Bigger than mine even. Let's see some attacks. He said.  
Uh..Okay. Hey, I have just the one. I said. I started to charge up a bit. What should I aim for? I asked almost completely done.  
Uh...How about that mountain range over that way. See what damage you can make. Trunks said.  
I hope no one lives there. I said.  
Don't worry, if they do live there they won't be around long. Trunks said smiling.  
Okay, here goes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. LATYCE FLARE!! I screamed. A huge fiery looking beam shot from my hands. Within a matter of seconds there was a huge explosion and dirt and rock shot up into the air. I covered my eyes.   
  
~*At Capsule Corp.*~  
  
Vegeta, did you fell that? Goku asked.  
Yeah, it was huge. Vegeta replied.  
I didn't recognize the power, let's check it out. Goku said. The two guys took off towards Trunks and Anija.  
  
~*Back to Trunks and Anija*~  
  
When all was calm again I looked at the mountain range.Oh my....I-I-I... There were no more mountains there, just a really huge crater. I got dizzy and fainted. Trunks caught me and laid me down. My hair returned to it's normal length and color. My body shrank back down along with my muscles. Trunks splashed a little cold water on my face. I opened my regular green eyes and drew in a breath.  
Are you okay? He asked me.  
Yeah fine. Did I just blow up those mountains? I asked.  
Uh, yeah. And you didn't even seem to put much force into it. I could barely follow it. He said.  
Dang that's a lot of damage I caused. I said. My power seems to be regular now.   
Yeah I can tell. You look normal now too. What was that transformation? He asked.  
I don't know. I almost looked like you in Super Saiyin but kinda like Blade did when he transformed last night. I said.  
Yeah, you did. Maybe since you're Katonien and Saiyin you transform into a mix of both. Trunks suggested.  
Sounds good to me. I've never done that before. I said.  
  
~*Meanwhile with Goku and Vegeta approaching Trunks's training spot...*~  
  
The power just faded. Goku said.  
Yeah, I know. I wonder who it was though. Let's hurry up. Vegeta said increasing his speed. The two flew until they could make out two figures standing on the ground.  
That looks like Trunks and Anija, maybe they know what happened. Goku said.   
  
~*Back with Trunks and Anija*~  
  
Hey, I can sense my dad and Goku coming. Trunks said.  
Yeah, I feel them too. I replied. Shorty after I said that, Vegeta and Goku came up and landed by us.  
Hey guys, did you feel that huge power a minute ago? Goku asked.  
Yeah, first hand. I replied. Goku looked confused.  
Huh? What do you mean? He asked puzzled.  
Well, heh...The huge power, was..umm, me. I said softly.  
What?! No way! You feel like you have a power of 450 at the most, that attack was far stronger than that. Vegeta said.  
Dad, Katoniens can hide their power way better than us. Anija is actually really strong. Trunks said. In fact, she transformed.  
Transformed? Into what? Goku asked.  
Well, Blade transformed last night because he's full Katonien and they turn Ultimate Katonien. But she's Katonien and Saiyin. Trunks explained.  
Well, what does that mean? Vegeta asked.  
I transformed into a mix between Super Saiyin and Ultimate Katonien. I said. My hair was a darker blonde than yours when you transform. Also, I had blue eyes and got taller and more muscular. I explained.  
So that was the huge power we felt? Your transformation? Goku asked.  
Yeah I suppose. Oh, and I fired an attack at the mountain range over there. I said pointing.  
What mountain range, all I see is..a..crater... Goku trailed off at seeing the huge crater.  
That's what was left after her attack. Trunks said.  
Wow, that's pretty powerful. What was this attack called Anija? Goku said.  
Well, I call it the Latyce Flare. My mom taught it to me when I was younger. It didn't use to be that powerful but I guess that's what happens when you have a high ki. I explained.  
Can you change again? Vegeta asked, I'd like to witness this new form.  
Uh, I can try. I didn't know that I'd transform the first time so I can't guarantee it this time. I said.  
Okay, c'mon. Goku said anxious to see the new form. I looked at Trunks, he nodded in agreement. I sighed.  
~Here goes.~ I thought. I started charging up. A green aura flowed out of me again but this time I had more control over it. Small rocks and stick were lifted into the air again. I screamed and my energy surged through my body. It felt good. The guys stepped back. I screamed one more time. There was a bright flash of light again and when it dimmed, there I was, transformed again.  
Goku said.  
Damn! Your power's incredible! Were did you learn to do that? Vegeta said.  
Well, my mom trained me some back on Katon before I left. But I don't know how I transform, it just happens. I said.  
Dang, you are way stronger now than before. Goku said.  
Let's see what you can do. Vegeta proposed.  
I don't want to do ki attacks right now cause of what happened to the mountains earlier. I said,I haven't tried just fighting yet, anyone wanna spar? I asked.  
I do.   
I do.   
I do.   
Well I can't fight three people, I don't know how well I'll do with one. Uh...How about Trunks. He's not quite as strong as you two. I said pointing.  
Okay. I'll have to go Super Saiyin I can tell already. You feel stronger than me right now. Trunks said.  
Enough talk! I want to see you two in action. Vegeta said. Trunks started powering up. He yelled and his hair flashed blonde. His eyes turned teal. He looked at me and said,So ya ready for this?  
I said.   
Vegeta and Goku backed up. I appeared behind Trunks and went to punch him. He dodged just in time. He turned to face me and started throwing punches, we both seemed about matched. I started punching around Trunks to distract him, it worked. I quickly tripped him and pinned him to the ground making sure to hold his arms and legs. He kicked his leg out of my hold and threw me to the ground. I quickly stood up in front of him. We stared at each other for a moment than I shot behind him and back twenty feet. I turned and launched toward him full speed. I hit him in the back and then pinned his arms to his sides. I removed one hand from his arms and tried a sleep hold on him. To my surprise it worked. He fell to the ground on his face.   
She's pretty good, don't ya think? Goku asked Vegeta.  
For a girl. I could beat her. Vegeta replied, Goku just sighed.  
I rolled him over to inspect him. ~Just a couple scraps.~ I thought. All of a sudden he shot up and punched me square in the jaw. I flew up a little ways in the air. He followed and tried to sneak behind me. I saw him and flew higher in the air. He flew beside me and kicked me in the gut. I plummeted down to the ground and landed next to Goku.  
You okay? Goku asked me.  
I replied sarcastically wiping a little blood from my lip. I shot back up in the air to face him. Ya wanna use ki attacks now? I asked.  
Sure, this will be fun. Trunks replied grinning. He flew above me in the air. I followed him with my eyes. Suddenly he yelled, A yellow beam burst from his hands. I tried to counter the attack but I was too slow. It hit me full force making me smash into the ground. I groaned and slowly stood up favoring my left leg. I looked up at him and smirked. Then I yelled, . A purplish blast left my hands and sped towards Trunks. Then it split into four different beams and increased it's speed. This caught Trunks off guard and he couldn't move out of the way. He flew back when it hit him and landed about sixty feet away from me. He rubbed his head and moaned. Then he stood up to face me. We both smiled devious smiles.  
LATYCE FLARE! I yelled and a huge fiery looking beam shot from my hands and sped towards him.  
He yelled and a blue blast sped towards mine.  
Where'd he learn that? Goku asked.  
I think he made it up a couple weeks ago. Vegeta said most of his attention focused on the two teens.  
The two blasts met in a big flash of light. Both were equal in strength and size.  
I screamed and let more energy in my attack. It quickly retreated towards Trunks.  
HEY! Ahh! He yelled and shot out more energy. It looked as though both were equal.  
  
About five minutes later...  
  
~I can't keep this up very much longer.~ I thought feeling my energy drain. Trunks was thinking the same thing. Suddenly we both yelled in unison. The blasts expanded in size rapidly. There was a huge explosion of light and debris. Goku and Vegeta struggled to stay in there places. When the light dimmed and the dust cleared, me and Trunks were laying about one-hundred feet apart. Trunks was out of Super Saiyin and I was also back to normal.  
Looks like they out did themselves. Goku said. He walked towards me and Vegeta walked towards Trunks. Hey Anija, wake up. Goku said shaking me. I opened an eye wearily.   
Where's Trunks? I asked.  
He's over there. Goku said pointing. I tried to sit up but pain surged through my body. Lie down. I'll fly ya home. You guys were evenly matched and wound up out doing yourselves. Goku said. I laid back and Goku picked me up. He walked over to Vegeta who was supporting Trunks. We need to get these guys home. Goku said.  
I don't have enough energy to fly. Trunks said wincing as pain ran through him.  
I'll help you. Vegeta said. He put Trunks' arm over his shoulder. Then we took off.  
  
  
  
There ya go, a longer chapter. I was going to make Anija stronger but that would be too outta whack. Right now she and Trunks are the same. Will everybody make it home okay? What will Bulma and Chi Chi think of the men letting the two teens fight? Will everybody have to hear another one of Chi Chi's lectures? Well, read my next chapter called Time to Heal and Train, and find out!! Buh-Bye!  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, not mine, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
O....K. We left off with Goku and Vegeta helping Anija and Trunks home after their sparring session.-----  
  
  
I looked around. There wasn't a cloud in the evening sky. I looked over at Vegeta and Trunks. They were talking about our fight.  
She's good isn't she? Trunks said.  
Yeah, you two are matched for strength. When did you learn that attack? Vegeta said.  
I've been practicing it for awhile. It's one of my most powerful one's. Trunks said.  
That was pretty fun wasn't it? I asked.  
Yeah, we should do it again some time. He replied.  
Not real soon though. I have to heal and you look like you do too. I said.  
Healing couldn't hurt. Trunks said smiling. Capsule Corp came into view. We landed softly outside the front door. Vegeta walked in.  
There you are! I was worried when you guys didn't even tell us you were leaving! Chi Chi started in on us the second we all were in the living room. Everyone sighed. She stopped when she saw me and Trunks. What happened to them? She asked.  
They were just training. Vegeta said helping Trunks down. Goku sat my on the couch next to Trunks. I looked over at him and smiled.  
They look bad. Bulma said.  
That's what happens when you have two big powers Bulma. Goku said. They were both real good.  
I rubbed my temples. Ugh, man I must have the worst headache ever. I said. My stomach growled.  
You sound hungry. Well, dinner is on the table. Chi Chi said. Trunks's eyes brightened.  
What's for dinner mom? Trunks asked.  
I don't know, Chi Chi made it. What did you call it Chi Chi? Bulma said.  
The name doesn't matter. Let's eat. Vegeta said. We all agreed. Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta walked in the kitchen. Trunks and I limped in. I plopped down across from Goku at the table, Trunks sat next to me.   
Looks great. I said looking over all the food.  
Dig in. Chi Chi said. We all listened to her. Bulma and Chi Chi just ate their small plates of food while we pigged out. About twenty minutes and piles of plates later, I sat up and wiped my mouth with a napkin.  
That was good Chi Chi. I said.  
Thanks. It's just an old recipe. Chi Chi replied. Well, now that you've eaten I need to tell you guys something.   
Awe man, here it comes...Goku whispered.  
First, Vegeta and Goku. You guys really need to tell us when you're leaving and where you plan on going. You're always flying off somewhere maybe to save the world or something but it worries me when I can't find you. Chi Chi started. Bulma was nodding in agreement.  
I don't have to take this from you! You're Kakarot's mate, not mine! Lecture him and leave me alone! Vegeta said standing up. Bulma shot him, a look. He sighed and sat down reluctantly.  
Now, Anija and Trunks. You can't just expect to go out and beat each other up. How were you planning on getting home hmm? If it weren't for Goku and Vegeta you'd probably still be out there trying to hobble home. What's with you people anyway? Always training, it's not like you'd die if you didn't. Chi Chi said turning to face me and Trunks.  
Well, I..uh, we didn't...Umm...Well when Blade...uh... I stammered trying to come up with an excuse. Trunks tapped me under the table then held his head.  
Awe man I have a really bad headache. He said emphasizing every word.  
I quickly started rubbing my sides,I think I need to go to bed. I'm all soar. Good dinner Chi Chi. Good night everybody. I said. Me and Trunks limped as fast as we could out of the room.   
Yeah I'm tired too. I think I'll- Vegeta started.  
Oh no. You're not going anywhere mister if you don't want to sleep in the living room. Bulma said pushing Vegeta back into his seat. He gave a loud Hmph and Chi Chi continued to lecture the guys. I hobbled over to my bed and lay down, not even bothering to change. I shut my eyes and started thinking.  
~That was fun today. Trunks is really strong and my power seems to have greatly increased since I left Katon. I wonder if-~ My thoughts were cut short when my door opened. I quickly pretended to be asleep, just in case it was Chi Chi. Trunks walked in.  
Oh, it's you. I let out a sigh of relief. C'mon and sit down. I patted my bed. Trunks limped over and sat down.  
My mom will give us each a senzu bean tomorrow, then we can get back to training. Trunks said.  
Good. I do want to learn some new attacks and maybe improve my old one's. I said.  
Yeah, you could teach me some things too. Like that sleep hold, it worked good. Trunks said rubbing his nose where he smashed it earlier from falling on his face.  
I can teach it to you right now. It's easy. I said.  
Okay, sure, show me. He said.  
Well, you just put your hand right here, I started putting my hand at the back of his neck,Then you put your thumb on the here and squeeze. I didn't squeeze real hard because I didn't want to pass him out.  
Oh really? Like this? He said and put his hand on my neck.  
Yeah, like that, then you just squeeze and...uh.. He applied a little too much pressure and I passed out. When I opened my eyes I was looking at the ceiling. Trunks's face popped in front of mine.  
Yeah, like that. I said sitting up.  
Heh, sorry. I didn't mean too, it's just-  
Shh. It's okay, really. I said putting my finger to his lips. He playfully bit the tip of my finger. Hey, none of that. I said sarcastically. He looked up with big puppy dog eyes. I playfully gave him a hug and patted him on the back. There, there. It's okay. I said like a mother would. I couldn't hold back the urge to laugh. Haha! I laid down on my bed with Trunks still on my chest. He pretended to be asleep, snoring loudly. Wake up sleepy head. I cooed.  
But mommy, I don't wanna go to school. Trunks said like a little kid. He rolled off of me and spread out on my bed. He let out a long sign. I wonder what Goten did today. He said.  
I rolled my eyes,Can't you go a day without him? You guys are always together.   
I was just wondering what he did. I didn't say I had to see him. Trunks said defensively.  
Oh sure. I punched him softly on the shoulder.  
Ow. ::Sniff, sniff:: That hurt Anija! He said sarcastically.  
Awe, is th' poor baby hurt? I asked is a baby voice.  
::Sniff:: Yeah. I think I need a hug. Trunks said. He leaned towards me. He grabbed my arms and pinned me down. Ha! Got ya!   
Oh sure. That was fair. I replied trying to move. After a bit, I gave up.  
Giving up so easily? Life isn't fair ya know. Trunks said. He let me up.  
::Yawn:: Well, I'm tired. I need to go to sleep. I'll see ya in the morning. I said.  
But I don't wanna leave and be all by myself. Trunks said sarcastically. He stood up and slumped his shoulders forward.  
Oh get out. I said pushing him towards the door,I see ya in the morning.  
Fine. Bright and early. He said opening my door.  
Yeah yeah. Bye. I said pushing him the rest of the way out. I started back towards my bed. My door opened again.  
I forgot to say good night. Well, good night Anija. Trunks said.  
Good night, go to bed. I said. My door shut again.  
I lay down on my bed exhausted from the day's events. ~Trunks is cute.~ I thought. ~Especially when he acts so sweet. I can't help but find myself attracted to him.~ I closed my eyes and shortly afterwards, fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Well, there's another chapter for ya, hope ya liked it. Sorry for the short length but I couldn't think of how to expand it. My next one will be-  
Trunks asked interrupting me.  
::Sigh:: What is it?  
How come I didn't even get to say a lot? He asked.  
You did say a lot.   
Nu-uh, I didn't get to say what I was thinking at the end.   
What is it with you guys, always saying ? Well, since you're here, what did you want to say?  
Jus' that I think you're cute.  
::Blushing:: Uh...Well, thanks I guess. ~Such poetic words for a seventeen year old.~   
I mean it. You're cute, especially when you blush. It makes your hair stand out.  
::Blushing again:: Heh, I'm flattered but why don't you save it for another fic?  
Why can't I say it now? I've thought you looked good since I first met you. He said  
::Getting flustered:: Heh, well thanks but that's enough.  
But really, I- I cut him off.  
Trunks! That's enough. Please, save it.  
::Heavy sigh:: Fine.  
::Ehem:: Thanks. Uh....Oh yeah, my next fic will jump ahead a little bit. Trunks and Anija will have been training and sharing attacks, but what about Goten? Will he feel left out? Well, thanks for reading and I hoped ya liked it! Don't forget to comment!  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: They're not mine!!  
  
Okay, like I said in my last fic, this one starts a while after that last day. Uh...Let's say about six months afterwards, K? This starts out like a narrator is telling it instaed of me. (Did that make any sense?) Here we go!------  
  
  
Hi is Trunks there? Goten asked through the phone.  
Is this Goten? Bulma asked  
  
No, he's out with Anija somewhere. They should be back around three though. I'll let him know you called. Okay? Bulma said.  
Oh. Okay. Thanks. Goten said in a sad voice. He hung up the phone and sunk into a lounge chair. He gave a long sigh. ~Why isn't Trunks around anymore? He's always off doing something with Anija. Anija this, Anija that! I thought he was my friend, he acts like they're attached at the hip.~ Goten thought. It was true though, Trunks and Anija had been training and spending more time together. Just then, Goku walked in with his usual happy face. He turned to Goten.  
What's the matter Goten? He asked.  
Goten replied resting his head on his hands.  
Do you wanna spar then? Goku said.  
~Maybe sparring will take my mind off things. It's worth a shot.~ Goten thought. Oh, okay. He got up and followed Goku outside. They took off.  
Oh wait! Goku said stopping abruptly.  
What? What do we have to wait for? Goten asked.  
Remember, Chi Chi will bite my head off if I don't tell her I'm leaving. I'll be right back. Goku said. He flew back towards the house.  
~Oh yeah. Mom made that rule after Trunks and Anija first trained.~ Goten thought. ~Ever since she arrived it's been nothing but Anija, Anija, Anija. I'm sick of it.~ Goten sped off towards his favorite thinking spot leaving Goku back with Chi Chi.  
As he flew tears started to clog his eyes. He held them back though, not wanting to look like a sissy even if there wasn't anybody around. He landed in the spot. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the hills. He leaned up against the lone tree that stood on the top of the cliff. ~What happened to the times when it was just Trunks and me? Oh, I remember, Anija, that's what happened. She suddenly appeared one day, claiming to be Dad's cousin. Hmph, I bet. Ohh, she just annoys me so much, every time I say her name.~ Goten thought. He turned around and punched the tree. It flew out of the ground. He sat down crossed-legged with his elbows resting on his knees. ~She doesn't seem so nice for a relative. She might as well be married to Trunks, they spend all their time together. Practically the only time they're apart is for sleeping.~ He thought. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. ~Why do I miss him anyway? I have better friends than him.~  
Goku called. Goten quickly pushed down his ki as low as it would go, he didn't exactly feel like talking right now.   
~I don't wanna talk. I wanna fight something, but not really dad.~ He thought. He flew as fast as he could off towards Capsule Corp. Goku saw him and caught up to him easily.  
Hey where ya going? I thought you wanted to spar. Goku said tugging on Goten's   
t-shirt to get his attention.  
::Sigh:: I...I do. But not you. He replied.  
Huh? Then who? Goku asked.  
I could really go for a fight, er, spar with Trunks right now dad.  
Oh okay. Vegeta will wanna spar. I'll go with ya to their place. Goku said. They took off again. When Capsule Corp came into view Goten sped up. He glanced at his watch before landing.   
~2:45, they should be back in fifteen minutes.~ Goten thought with some kind of a   
not-so-friendly look in his eyes. Goku landed and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Vegeta answered and actually looked somewhat pleased to see Goku and his son.  
Kakarot. You wanna spar? Vegeta asked.  
Did ya even have to ask? Goku said smiling. C'mon Goten. You can spar with us until Trunks gets back. They all walked to the gravity room. Vegeta set the gravity for 600x normal. The guys moved around easily.   
Hey, I'll take the brat on first. Vegeta said.  
The name's Goten if ya forgot Veggie. Goten replied coldly. Vegeta looked majorly pissed. All right, I'm ready. Bring it on prince. Goten mocked. Vegeta launched at Goten. Goten moved out of the way. He turned and punched Vegeta in the back. Vegeta was surprised but the punch didn't really hurt. Goku stood back to watch knowing enough not to interfere with another fight. Vegeta grabbed Goten and slammed his fist in his back. Goten merely turned and kneed him in the gut. Then he grabbed Vegeta's hair and brought his head down to his knee. Vegeta cried out as he heard his nose crack. Vegeta looked at Goten with hate and kicked him in the face. Goten grabbed Vegeta's ankle and swung him into the wall. The fight heated up. Goten continued to out do Vegeta and Goku continued to watch. Just as Vegeta was starting to get really mad, Trunks swung the door open.   
Oh hey Goten. Hi Goku. Uh...hi Dad. He said.   
Hey Trunks, hey Anija. Goku said. Goten and Vegeta stopped sparring.  
(Now it switches back as if from Anija's perspective)  
Hey guys. I said waving. Vegeta just Hmphed and brushed by. What's his problem? I asked pointing back at where Vegeta had just left.  
It's always something isn't it? Goku asked. I'm gonna go catch up to him, I'll see you guys later. Goku left and went after Vegeta.  
Hey Goten, what's up. I asked trying to start a conversation.  
He replied, his voice cold as ice.  
Dang, Goten, lighten up. What's got you all fumed? Trunks said stepping towards him. He put his hand on Goten's shoulder. Goten brushed it off. Trunks stepped back. "What's your problem Goten?" He asked.  
"My problem? My problem?! I think you're the one with the problem." Goten replied turning to face us.  
"I have the problem? What's my problem then Goten?" Trunks asked his anger raising.  
"That's your problem." He said pointing at me.   
I pointed at myself with a surprised look on my face, "Me? Huh?" I said.  
"Yes you."  
"What's the problem with Anija?" Trunks asked.  
"Ever since she arrived claiming to be my dad's cousin-"  
"Claiming?! I am your dad's cousin Goten! I wouldn't lie about something that small!" I said feeling my own anger rise.  
"Yeah, whatever. Ever since you arrived claiming to be my dad's cousin you two haven't separated." Goten said towards me and Trunks,"The only time you're not together is when your sleeping and I'm not even sure about that!"  
"What?!" Trunks replied his anger peaking."Me and Trunks don't sleep together you sleeze bag! How dare you say that!" I yelled my anger rising to it's peak also.  
"Whatever you say Anija." Goten said sarcastically.  
"Shut up Goten!" Trunks yelled.  
"Ya wanna make me?" Goten asked in a threatening tone.  
"I oughta..." Trunks lunged at Goten punching him in the gut. Goten was about to retaliate. I stepped in between the two.  
"Trunks, Goten, stop. You two are supposed to be friends!"  
"Hmph! Supposed to be. Well, I don't want that thing for a friend." Goten said.  
"Yeah, like you're so special? I can find better friends on the street!" Trunks said.  
That's when Goten got fed up. He pushed me over and shot at Trunks. He punched Trunks in the face causing a little blood to trickle out of his nose. Trunks glared hard at Goten and wiped away the blood.  
"Let's take this outside." Trunks said sternly. He walked out the door and out back.  
"Inside or outside, makes no difference how I kill you." Goten said following.  
I sat on the floor shocked. ~I thought those two were best friends. I gotta stop this before it gets out of hand.~ I thought running out back. When I got there Trunks and Goten were up in the air, both were Super Saiyan.   
"KAMEHAMEHA!!" Goten yelled. A huge yellow blast shot from his hands.  
"KAME-ZINHA!!" Trunks yelled firing a blue blast at the kamehameha. They met with a bright flash of light. Both blasts were equal. Trunks and Goten kept making their blasts bigger and bigger. Each hoping to over power the other.  
~Looks like they're both serious about this fight. I can't let them do this!~ I thought. ~I know I should let let them fight their own battles, but...I don't want anyone to get seriously hurt. I'll make sure to make this weak enough.~ I spread my hands apart and yelled, "LATYCE FLARE DOUBLE!!". Two firey blasts shot out of my hands. One headed for Trunks and the other for Goten. The two were too caught up in their own attacks to notice mine. My attack hit them both head on. They let out cries as they sped towards the ground. There was a large cloud of dust from the two hitting the ground. When it cleared both guys were laying on the ground.  
"...What the?..." Goten asked sitting up. Trunks sat up too. I walked between them. Goten looked up at me surprised. My hair was a dark blonde and my eyes were crystal blue. He wasn't used to seeing me in my transformation.   
"Anija, you shouldn't have interfered. I was-" Trunks started.  
"You were what Trunks? Did you guys honestly think you could duke it out to the end and I would just stand by and watch?" I asked, anger flooding my voice.  
"Listen Anija," Goten started.  
"No! You guys listen. You are both my friends. You have been since we first met and I hope we'll continue to be. I can't let you guys fight. Sparring's one thing but you guys wanted to actually fight each other. Tell me Goten, what's your problem with me anyway?" I said.  
"His problem is-"  
"Shut up Trunks! Your name isn't Goten. I'm gonna get down to the bottom of this matter and there's no better time than when you guys are on your butts." I said. Trunks and Goten both had a look of surprise and shock on their faces. "Continue, Goten."  
"Well, me and Trunks used to be best friends. But ever since you arrived you guys are always together." Goten said.  
"So, it's my fault?" I asked.  
"Well, uh...no but I just feel... I-I don't know." Goten said.  
~Hmm, why is it always hard for guys to share their feelings? Especially Saiyan guys.~ I thought. "::sigh:: So you want to hang out more?" I asked. It seemed to be easier for both of them if I did most the talking. Goten nodded and looked down to the dirt.  
"Loner. Don't you have-"  
"Trunks! Shut up! Can't you guys do anything but argue? It's like you're married or something! Now's not the time to name call." I said turning to Trunks with a look of anger in my eyes. He also looked down to the ground. "Okay, you guys should both just be friends more. I don't always have to be around. I'm a big girl and can leave ya know. All ya have to do is ask." I said in a softer voice. I turned to Goten and offered him a hand up, I did the same to Trunks. "Now both you guys shake hands."  
They hesitated. I shot them each knowing looks and they quickly and briefly shook hands.  
"She's like our moms." Trunks said under his breath.  
"Yeah she is." Goten agreed.  
I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. My hair returned back to it's normal shade of deep red and my eyes went green."I guess I should apologize." I said, "I didn't mean to interfered but I couldn't watch that. Not my two best friends."   
"It's okay Anija." Trunks said. The look on Goten's face let me know that he agreed.  
"Well...Don't you guys have something to say to each other?...Maybe sorry?...." I asked.  
"::sigh:: Sorry Trunks." Goten mumbled.  
"Yeah sorry Goten." Trunks replied in a barely audible voice. Trunks shot Goten a mischievous look. Goten returned it. I looked at them confused. The two guys took off around the front of the house.  
"Hey guys! Wait!" I called and ran after them. I ran around the corner of the building and *SPLASH!*. The boys started laughing hysterically. Trunks dropped the hose. I stood there scowling at them but it didn't seem to have the same affect when I was soaking wet.   
"You guys are sure back to your old selves all right." I said shaking my head slowly. I dashed forward and grabbed the hose. I turned it on them full blast. They quickly stopped laughing and we all exchanged scowls. I couldn't keep a straight face very long though. "Ha! What do ya know. Just a second ago you guys wanted to kill each other and now you're back to your mischief. Don't you guys ever grow to old for that?" I said.  
"Too old for fun?" Goten asked.  
"Never!" Trunks said smiling. He and Goten ran towards me and tackled me.  
~Awe geesh! If I didn't know better I'd think these two were five years old.~ I thought. We continued to wrestle around playfully punching and kicking.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for this chapter being kinda corny. The next one's will be better! I promise! Oh, you guys all said that you would have liked to see someone walk in on Trunks and Anija while they were, uh..."playing" in the last story. Don't worry, I have better and similar plans for something like that in the up coming chapters. You'll just have to wait and see though. Buh-Bye!


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. If I did, do you think I'd be spending time here typing?  
  
Okay, Anija, Trunks, and Goten are still kinda wrestling around after Trunks and Goten's argument. Let's get to it.------  
  
  
I sat up from our wrestling. I could sense a large power coming. Goten and Trunks stopped, also sensing it.  
Goten yelled. He sprang into the air and off towards some mountains.  
~Oh yeah, that does feel like Gohan.~ I thought. Why don't we go say hi? It'll give us a chance to air dry too. I said pushing my wet hair out of my face.  
Sure, why not. Trunks said. We flew towards the two guys. We when arrived Goten had just finished giving Gohan a playful hug.   
Yuck Goten, you're all wet! Gohan said. Goten grinned.  
Hey Gohan. Trunks said.  
Hi Gohan. I said.   
You guys look wet. What were you doing? Gohan asked us.  
We were just playing. Goten said innocently like a kid.  
Actually, after I stopped those two from killing each other they thought it would be funny to get me soaking wet. I returned their favor, that's why they're all wet. I said.  
Stop them from killing each other? What were they doing? Gohan asked confused.  
Well, why don't we all go to Goten's house and we'll explain. I don't exactly want Bulma to know, she'd probably kill them herself. I said. We all laughed.  
You're probably right. I don't want my mom to know about it, I'd never be allowed outside the house again. Trunks said.  
~How can they let their mom's control them?~ I thought. Then I thought of how Chi Chi can control the universe's strongest fighter with a frying pan. We flew towards to the Son house. When we arrived Goku came out to us.  
Hey guys. Hey Gohan where's Videl? Goku said.  
Videl took Pan over to her dad's for dinner. They said I could stay if I wanted to. Gohan said. Chi Chi came out and saw me, Trunks, and Goten still dripping wet.  
What are you doing outside? You'll catch pneumonia or something from the cold. Why are you all wet anyway? Chi Chi demanded.  
Uh...See mom...We were just sparring and uh.... Goten tried to make up an excuse without telling her about the fight. Just then, as if a miracle, the phone rang. Chi Chi left to answer it.  
Whew! I didn't want to have to tell mom. Goten said letting out a sigh of relief.  
Tell mom what? Goku asked. He obviously hadn't noticed the fight earlier.  
Well, I guess you'll find out anyway, just promise you won't be mad. Goten said.  
Uh...Okay, I won't get mad. Goku said. Goten shot me a begging look.  
::Sigh:: I guess I'll tell them then. I said. Trunks and Goten gave me looks of thanks. See, earlier today, I guess when you left the gravity room, Goten and Trunks had a little fight.  
A fight fight, not just sparring? Gohan asked.  
Yeah a fight fight. Goten was kinda mad for being... uh...Left out I guess, and at me for spending too much time with Trunks, and probably just mad at-  
I think they get it Anija. Goten said to me.  
You were jealous? Gohan said almost laughing. Goten grinned sheepishly.  
Heh...He kinda had a reason to be. I mean he doesn't have a girl- I elbowed Trunks to shut him up.  
~He doesn't know when to shut up.~ I thought. Trunks stopped.  
Anyway, I managed to stop the two before anything really bad happened. They probably wouldn't have died but I didn't exactly want to test my theory. I said. Chi Chi walked back out of the house everybody sighed.  
That was Bulma on the phone. She said there are some big holes in her backyard, care to explain? Chi Chi said.  
Uh...Not really. Goten said.  
There were just sparring Chi Chi, that's all. Goku said covering for us.  
::Sigh:: Fine, always sparring. Chi Chi mumbled something to herself then looked at me, Trunks, and Goten again, Why are you guys still outside? You'll get sick.   
Was all any of us could say. You couldn't really defy Chi Chi, it wasn't a thing you'd want to see if you lived through.  
Get inside, all of you. She said. We all followed like little children.  
Leave your shoes outside, I don't want a muddy floor. She said. We took our shoes of and walked in. Don't sit down on anything yet. Chi Chi told us, I want to dry you clothes first.  
Uh...I don't really have anything to change into. I said.  
Well, we have clothes here for you guys. Goten you go change and I'll get their clothes. Chi Chi said. Goten walked to his room.  
~She'd make a good boss of a company.~ I thought, ~She's already good at giving orders.~  
Goku, why don't you let them borrow a couple of your gi's? You have enough. Chi Chi said. Goku went to his room and returned with two bright orange fighting gi's and handed me and Trunks one each.  
Aren't these a little heavy for clothes? I asked, they felt almost fifty pounds.  
They have waited under shirts for them. Goku said.  
Oh, okay. I'll be right back. I said. I walked to their bathroom to change. Trunks waited outside the door. I pulled my clothes from my body, it was like trying to peel off a layer of skin. ~At least it's dry.~ I thought picking up the gi. I slipped into the bright orange gi. ~Orange isn't my color.~ I thought looking in the mirror. ~These things weigh a ton. I've never worn weighted clothing before.~ It was big and baggy on me but I didn't really have anything else to wear. I opened the door and drudged out. Trunks almost started laughing but I shot him a look.  
If looks could kill. He said entering the bathroom. I waited for him in the hall. When he stepped out I had to admit he looked funny, but at least it fitted him better.  
Orange and purple don't go good. I said teasing him about his hair.  
Oh shut up! He said. We walked back into the living room.  
Hey now we have four people that all look alike. Gohan said. Goku's gi brought out the saiyan features in me, I kinda looked like him, but just in the face. Goten was sitting on the couch in his orange gi next to Goku, who of course, was also wearing orange. (They must really like that color.) Chi Chi took our wet clothes and went out to put them in the drier. We sat down on the only thing left to sit on, a love seat.   
So you guys have been training? Gohan asked me and Trunks.  
Yeah, I've wanted to since we encountered Blade. I said.  
Have you learned any new attacks? Goku asked. ~Fighting seems to be all these guys like to talk about.Oh well, at least it a subject we can all relate to.~ I thought.  
Well, I've improved my Latyce Flare and made a Double Latyce Flare that I used today. I said.  
Double Latyce Flare? I didn't know you had that. Trunks said.  
Well, I've got to have a surprise don't I? That's what I used on you two today to stop you. I said.  
Seems to work. Goten said rubbing his head.  
I taught Trunks the Latyce Flare and my Kashinko. He's pretty good at them. I said. I turned to Goten,I wanna teach them to you too. They're easy enough. Maybe tomorrow-  
Oh no. Goten's not going to train tomorrow, he has to clean his room which might take all day. Chi Chi said walking back into the room.  
Awe mom, c'mon. I'm almost old enough to move out and you're going to make me clean up my room? Goten said.  
Yes. Even if you are old enough to move out you still have to be able to find your bed. That's what you'll be doing tomorrow so just be quiet about it. Chi Chi replied.  
Awe Chi Chi, go easy on him. Goku said.  
You just stay out of it Goku. She snapped. Goku gave Goten a sorry-but-I-tried look. Goten sunk into his seat. Chi Chi looked at the clock.  
I didn't know it was this late. ::Yawn:: I'm going to go to bed. Chi Chi said. Good to see you Gohan. She gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek then left to her bedroom.  
I guess I won't teach you anything tomorrow, if your room is as bad as it sounds. I said.  
It's not that bad, you just have to know your way around. Goten said. We laughed.  
Oh shut up! Goten said crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
Okay, okay. I don't wanna make you mad at me, we've had enough for one day. I said.  
Yeah tell me about it. Trunks said stretching.   
What have you been up to Gohan? I asked changing the subject.  
Nothing much. Taking care of Videl and Pan, working, the usual. He replied yawning.  
Sounds like loads of fun. Trunks said sarcastically.  
Kids are fun, working's not, but kids are. Gohan said. Goku nodded in agreement.  
I don't know, changing diapers all day and fending them off you doesn't sound like much fun to me. Trunks said.  
You already have to fend people off you Trunks, or have you forgotten the mobs of girls that adore you? Goten said laughing. Trunks blushed a little.  
They seem to follow you too, but I don't see why. Gohan said.  
Hey, I have good looks. Goten said defensively. Gohan shook his head chuckling.  
Let's just say you're all cute in your own way, okay? I said. Even Gohan though it may be hard to believe. I joked. There was an awkward silence for a moment then Gohan stood up.  
Well, that was a nice visit, I guess. It's getting late, Videl and Pan are probably back home by now, I'll see you guys later. He said.  
We all said in unison. Gohan took off. Trunks, Goten, Goku, and I continued to talk until about midnight. Goku sat up and yawned.  
I think it's time to hit the hay. He said. Good night guys. He walked to his room.  
::Yawn:: We'd better let Bulma know where we are. I said sleepily.  
It's not too late, I'm not even ::Yawn:: tired yet. Goten said. I leaned back on the love seat and shut my eyes. I could hear Trunks and Goten talking about something but then their voices blurred as I drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
*The next morning...*  
  
I opened an eye groggily and looked around. ~Where am I?~ I thought not recognizing the surrounding furniture.  
Morning Anija. Or should I say afternoon? Goten said as he walked into the living room.   
~Oh that's right, I'm at the Son house.~ I thought. I said stretching. I rested my head back down. ~This doesn't feel like a pillow.~ I thought. I turned my head and was looking at a snoring Trunks. His head was back and his mouth was wide open. I sat up. I noticed a small wet spot on Trunks' shoulder. I blushed. ~Dang it, why do I drool in my sleep?~ I asked myself.  
You guys sleep like rocks. Goten said sitting in a chair across from me. I tried to wake you up last night but you wouldn't budge. Your just as heavy a sleeper as my dad.  
Runs in the family I guess. I said yawning. We heard a loud snore from Trunks. I shook him but he didn't stir. He's a heavy sleeper too. I said giving up trying to wake him. Trunks started to talk in his sleep.  
But Dad....I don't wanna....no..... Trunks mumbled. Me and Goten laughed.  
Let's see what we can get him to say. I suggested. Goten nodded in agreement and walked over to me. He crouched down next to Trunks.  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
Ohhh, I'm evil aren't I? Sorry for having to stop there but I needed some way to start the next chapter and why not start it with a laugh? Sorry if ya think this is short but I can only write one chapter for so long. Don't think I'm not going to make Trunks and Anija again and get caught, I am going to do that but not for a little while. I wrote a five page chapter where that happens but I didn't like it. I will get another chapter up soon so just hold on. Thanks a bunch!!   
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: C'mon people! Anija's mine (Or me, something like that.) but the other people aren't!  
  
WARNING!!- Listen, I know some of you guys don't like mush and just to let you know, there is a little in this chapter. But don't turn away! It's still good! (At least I think so.)  
  
If you've been following then you'd know what's happening. But for all of you who have horrible memories, we left off with Goten and Anija trying to get Trunks to talk in his sleep. Here we go!------  
  
Hey Trunks . Goten said in Trunks' ear.  
Noo!...I told you...hold the gummy bears.... Trunks mumbled. I chuckled.  
Oh no! It's Piccolo! I said to Trunks in a scared sounding voice.  
But I don't like pickles mommy, can't I ride the hippo instead? Trunks said.  
Goten punched Trunks in the arm playfully, I'm gonna get you! He teased.  
Shuddup Kakarot! I get to see it first! Trunks said rolling over. Then Trunks turned bright red. Where.... are my.... clothes?....Why am.... I naked?... He mumbled.  
Naked? Man, his dreams are whacked. Goten said. Then I smiled an evil like smile.  
Hey, he's already thinking he's naked right? Well, watch this Goten. I whispered,Hey hot stuff. I said in Trunks' ear while rubbing his arms gently.  
Hmm. Heh, ha ha. Trunks started laughing and smiling. He kissed the air.  
What is he dreaming about? I asked.  
I'm not sure I want to know. Awe man, he's drooling all over the cushion. Goten said. A big droplet of spit fell from Trunks' mouth.  
I said closing my eyes and thinking about what kind of dream could make him drool.  
Trunks started to mumble while smiling. I blushed then shook him so hard that he rolled off the seat and onto Goten.  
Huh? What the... Goten? Trunks said groggily. Goten smiled sheepishly then pushed Trunks off of him.  
What were you dreaming about? Goten asked him.  
Huh? Well...First it was something about a hippo eating gummy bears or something. Trunks started.  
Then what? I asked.  
Then you were- Trunks stopped mid sentence and blushed furiously. Hey, why do you guys want to know what I dream about anyway? Trunks asked us.  
Oh...Heh, no reason. I lied blushing.  
Were you dreaming about Anija? Goten teased in a sing-song voice.  
Hey! Shut up! I yelled. I smacked Goten in the gut.  
::Cough:: Geesh, sorry. Goten said holding his stomach. I was going to offer you lunch but now I don't know if I want to be around you, you're too dangerous. He joked.  
Lunch? I just woke up. Trunks said standing up.  
Well, people usually eat lunch at noon right? It's almost twenty after. Goten said.  
Heh, guess I was tired. Trunks said. He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. Then he felt a little wet spot on his chin, he blushed and wiped it off.  
Did you know you drool in your sleep? I teased him.  
He noticed the little spot on his shoulder then said, Well, looks like you do too. Yuck, can I change now? Chi Chi walked into the room right then carrying our dry clothes.  
Oh, good to see you up. I don't see how you guys could sleep though, you snored up a storm last night. She said handing us our clothes.  
Heh, heavy sleepers I guess. I think I'll go change now. I said. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked in the mirror, ~Man I look like crap.~ I thought. I splashed some cold water on my face then proceeded to change. When I took off the weighted clothing I started to float in the air. I quickly went back down. ~Man, weighted clothing is weird. Now I feel as light as air.~ I thought. I finished changing and walked back into the living room. Trunks was already back in his normal clothes.  
Where did you change? I asked him.  
Out here. He replied casually. I shot him a weird look. Hey, I wear boxers ya know, and it's not like there were any girls out here, Chi Chi went to the kitchen. He said.  
Oh, so you like to change in front of other guys huh? I asked teasingly.  
I just love seeing him in his boxers. Goten said sarcastically. Him and Trunks exchanged lovey-dovey looks, then they burst out laughing.  
Maybe I should leave you two love birds alone, I'll be outside if you need me. I said walking outside. The cool air smelled fresh and clean. I heard a loud yell from out back so I walked around to find it. When I reached the backyard I saw Vegeta and Goku sparring. They were both Super Saiyan level one at least, maybe level two, it was hard to tell. They were moving so fast it was almost hard to follow with my tired eyes. Trunks and Goten joined me and we watched them spar for a while. After about   
forty-five minutes they both collapsed on the ground panting.  
I almost had you Kakarot. Vegeta said in between gasps of air.  
Oh really? Goku said after a weary breath.  
Hey guys. I said walking over to them. I offered Goku a hand up. Vegeta just got up on his own. You guys look beat, I could probably take ya now. I said.  
You wanna bet? Vegeta said.  
Oh uh...No, I was just playing around. I said nervously. ~Even if I am strong they could kick my butt.~ I thought.  
Goten said tossing them each a senzu bean, Mom said to give these to ya. The two guys ate them and instantly looked 100% better. We're going to town, okay Dad? He said.  
Yeah sure, I'll tell Chi Chi. Goku said walking around front.  
See ya Dad. Trunks yelled as we flew off.   
Just before we were out of hearing range I yelled, Bye Veggie! I could of sworn I heard a from Vegeta.  
Where are we going? I asked the guys.  
I don't know, where do you guys wanna go? Goten asked.  
We could go to the mall. I suggested.  
No way! Guys just don't hang out at the mall, that's a girl thing. Trunks said.  
Awe c'mon, I haven't been there in a loooo~ong time. I said emphasizing every word.  
Oh, I guess you think two weeks is a long time? You went there with my mom remember? Trunks said.  
Well, yeah but it's not the same with your mom. C'mon, just an hour? I said trying to convince them.  
Half an hour, and that's all. Goten said.  
::Sigh:: Fine. There it is. Let's go down. I said. We landed out side the back of the mall. I made sure to hide my tail before going inside, some people freak out about those kinda things. We walked around to the side entrance, it was the closest, and unfortunately, it went in through the lingerie section of JC Penny's. Trunks and Goten stared at it all. I grabbed both their wrists and said, Stop goggling and let's move to a different part of the mall okay?  
Huh? Oh, yeah...Fine. Trunks said having to jog to keep from being dragged behind me. When we had cleared the JC Penny's store I let go of them. I heard a small rumbling noise from the other side of the mall. The noise steadily increased into the sound of a stampede, and that's what it was.  
Here comes your fan club. I said sighing. Trunks and Goten's eyes went wide.  
We gotta hide Trunks. Goten said in a some what scared voice. The girls were now visible and were quickly closing in.  
Where Goten? Trunks asked looking around. Finally the girls were encircled around the two.  
Too late. I said shaking my head slowly.  
Trunks said waving. Some girls fainted on the spot.  
He said hi to me.... One girl said in a light voice.  
~Sheesh, do they realize what kind of fools their acting like?~ I asked myself, ~Probably not.~ I answered. Excuse me, pardon me, watch out, coming through. I said pushing my way to Trunks and Goten.  
Who are you? One girl snapped. I got down in her face.  
Your worst nightmare. I whispered to her. She backed away.  
Umm...Anija, could ya kinda help us? Trunks asked from somewhere in a pile of girls.  
I said. ~Hmm, what to do.....I go it!~ I thought. I floated up into the air. I cleared my throat loudly. The girls looked up and gasped. I need to let you in on a secret. Okay, see that guy right there? I asked pointing to Goten. They all looked. He's uh....He's sick with a highly contagious virus. Some girls around him backed up and covered their mouths. And see that other guy? I pointed to Trunks, He's... uh..... He's mine! I said in a threatening voice. So leave if ya know what's good for ya. I said. The girls all looked disappointed and sulked away. I floated back down to Trunks and Goten. The two both shot me weird looks.  
So I'm sick? Goten asked me.  
And I'm yours? Trunks said raising an eyebrow.  
Uh...Those were the first things I came up with. I'll call the girls back if you'd like. I threatened.  
That's all right. Goten said quickly. Trunks nodded in agreement.  
Dang, we're not even here for five minutes and your fan club scouts you out. I'd swear they have a sixth sense that tells them when you two are close. I said.  
Shut up. You're just jealous that you don't have a bunch of people that adore you. Goten said.  
Is that so? I asked. Then I suppose that group of guys over there is staring at your ass? Trunks and Goten looked at the guys I was talking about. Trunks' face tightened and he looked angry. I waved to the guys and their eyes widened. I started walking towards them.  
Where are you going? Trunks asked getting in front of me.  
Just going to have some fun. I said.  
Let's just leave Anija. Trunks said.  
I don't need you guys to watch me like a baby Trunks, I'll be right back. I said pushing him out of the way. I continued walking to the group of guys.   
One of the guys walked up to me, Hey baby, I forgot my number, can I have yours? He asked.  
Oh Puh-lees! That's gotta be the oldest line ever. I replied.  
Will it work? The guy asked grabbing my arm.  
Don't count on it sweets. I replied coldly. I walked past him to the other guys. Another guy figured he'd try his luck.  
Don't listen to him, it's me you want right? He said. The first guy got steamed and walked over. He grabbed my arm forcefully and turned me around.   
You're coming with me. He said.  
~Yeah, wanna make me?~ I thought. Just then Trunks came up behind the guy. He tapped him on the shoulder.  
The big guy let go of my arm to face Trunks. Oh look. Mister pretty boy has come here. He said.  
~Ohh, big mistake.~ I thought and shut my eyes. There was a loud crack and the sound of bricks and bones breaking. When I opened my eyes again the big guy was stuck in the far wall and was unconscious.  
Anybody else want some? Trunks asked in a harsh voice.  
Uh... I gotta get going...   
Yeah, me too...  
  
The guys left quickly and scattered around the mall. By now there was a group of people watching us. Trunks turned towards them and they also scattered.  
I said.  
He looked at me and his face softened. Stay away from those guys. They went to my school and their just pervs. Trunks said. Goten walked over to us.  
Nice move Trunks but I think we should go before any people come to get us. Not that they would get us but I'd prefer to stay off the TV, my mom would kill me if... Goten trailed off. His face met the TV camera. Too late. He said weakly.  
Hey, can I have that tape? I asked walking over to the news group.  
We need this for a story tonight. Would you like an interview? A guy with a microphone asked me.  
Would've just been easier if you would've handed me the tape. I mumbled. No, you don't get it. I said and made a little ki blast over my hand, I need that tape. I smiled. The news people seemed to think that this was a trick because they laughed. ~Bakas.~ I thought. I shot the blast at the camera and within seconds, there wasn't a camera any more. The people looked shocked. C'mon, let's go. I said turning to Goten and Trunks. We walked towards the JC Penny's exit again.  
A girl called. He sighed and looked behind him. A girl with brown hair and dark eyes walked up. Goten's face brightened.  
Hey Sarah. What are you doing? He asked giving the girl a hug.   
She batted her eye lashes. Nothen. I could ask you the same thing Goten, you're in the lingerie section you know. Sarah replied. Goten blushed.  
Uh...We were just leaving, why don't you come with us outside? Goten said.  
Okay, sure. Sarah said. We walked outside. Did you guys see what happened to that guy in the mall? The paramedics were there and were trying to figure out how he managed to get in the wall.   
Uh...I didn't see anything. Goten lied, Did you guys?  
Me? Uh.. Huh-uh, not a thing. I said.  
Actually I- I elbowed Trunks to shut him up then he just shook his head no.  
Ya wanna go see a movie Goten? I've heard of some good ones playing. Sarah said.  
Goten replied nervously, You guys wanna come too? He asked.  
Actually Goten, I need to get back to Capsule Corp, I told Bulma I'd help her clean up today, uh... The robots are on the fritz again. I said.  
Umm, my Dad said that he uh... Needed a sparring partner today because Goku was going somewhere with Chi Chi. Trunks said.  
But we saw him earlier today and- Goten started.  
Well we gotta go. Have a nice time you two! I said and started to trot off to the back of the mall. Trunks followed me. When we were in the air I started a conversation.  
Looks like Sarah has the hots for Goten. I said.  
Yeah, he's liked her forever. This oughta be an interesting relationship though. Trunks said.  
I'll call Chi Chi when we get to Capsule Corp so Goten doesn't get in trouble. I hope Goku answers it though, I don't want Chi Chi to get mad, Goten didn't clean his room. I said.  
Yeah. The wrath of Chi Chi is a very bad thing. Trunks joked. He looked at his watch, Dang it's already three. I didn't know we'd been out that long. Trunks said.  
We should hurry up, I did say I'd help your mom clean. I said.  
  
*A little while later a Capsule Corp....*  
  
Trunks asked walking down the hall.  
I called rudely. Trunks walked into the bathroom I was cleaning. Oh sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I've just been cleaning forever.  
That's okay. I was just wondering what you were up to. ::Yawn:: I'm kinda tired, maybe I'll take a nap- Trunks started.  
You're tired? Why should you be tired? You haven't done a thing since we got back and it's almost six! I yelled at him.  
Sorry, do you want some help? Trunks offered.  
No.....Well, okay. Sorry for yelling, I guess cleanings not my thing. I said.  
That's all right, I'm used to yelling. Did you forget that I live with the Prince of Saiyans and the President of Capsule Corp? He asked teasingly.  
Oh yeah, I live here too ya know and I'm not deaf. Though sometimes I wish I were. I said. I tossed him a scrub brush, You get the floors, lucky you! I said. We started cleaning again. I soaped up the bathtub and made some bubbles. I tossed some at Trunks and they landed in his hair.   
Hey! Don't mess with the do. He joked.  
Oh sorry. I know it must take forever to do that. Ya know, straight down. Dang sounds tough. I teased. Trunks splashed some water on me. Hey now! Take this then! I said and threw a sponge at him. It smacked him in the face.  
C'mere you! He said and lunged at me. He grabbed my head in a playful head lock and gave me a noogie.  
Ahh hey! Stop! I said.  
Say it! Trunks said.  
Say what? I asked confused.  
You know. C'mon, I won't stop before you say it. Trunks said now beginning to give me a headache.  
Fine, fine. Mercy! I said. Trunks released my head. I rubbed my temples. Did you know that you're really annoying? I asked raising an eyebrow.  
Me? Annoying? No way! He joked.  
Yes you. I said.  
Awe I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Trunks said walking over to me. He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. I blushed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.   
~Are we actually doing this?~ I asked myself. Trunks wait. We can't...Not here....In the bathroom? I said. He reached up and locked the door.  
That better? He asked. I nodded and smiled.  
I leaned towards him. I could feel his warm breath on my cool neck. Then he kissed me again. I returned it long and passionate. We broke apart only for seconds, we were so close that the air probably had a hard time fitting between us. Trunks started kissing the nape of my neck which made me giggle. I ruffled his hair. I wrapped my arms around him snuggling close. I gently grabbed his head and brought his face up to mine. Once again we were locked in a kiss. I could feel his hands running along my sides. I ran my hands along his neck and down his back, feeling his muscles tense and relax. I laid back on the cool linoleum, Trunks followed never letting me go.  
  
*Meanwhile, in the kitchen.....*  
  
Vegeta, will you go get Trunks and Anija please? Dinner's done. Bulma said.  
Do it yourself, I'm busy. Vegeta snapped.  
Oh really? I guess you'll be sleeping at Goku's house from now on then? Bulma said. Vegeta stood up quickly.  
Fine, I'll get them. Vegeta said. He walked into the living room mumbling stuff under his breath. He headed down the hall when he didn't see anybody in the living room. He passed the bathroom then stopped. He could hear something inside. He tried the door knob. Hmm, locked. No matter though. He said quietly. He shot a small ki blast at the door and it disintegrated. He stopped dead in his tracks. I broke away from Trunks and looked up.  
  
  
  
  
Ohhh...Evil, evil, evil! I know, ya don't need to tell me. It just makes you want more though doesn't it? Hey, and if ya noticed, this one was longer, that's always a plus. Oh, I know some people want more fights so be looking forward to the next chapter K? That's all I can say and not give it away. (Hey that rhymed!) Well, I'd better get typing if you guys want the chapter up soon! Buh-Bye!!


	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: They're not mine but boy do I wish they were!  
  
WARNING!! Yes, there's a warning here. This is mainly a fighting scene and it's not the best. I couldn't really think of a lot to write so it's a little shorter than usual...Only 2 1/2 pages, geesh, I didn't realize it was that short. SORRY!  
  
We left off with Vegeta encountering Anija and Trunks' session. Uh-oh. Well, on with it!-------  
  
  
I gulped fearing the worst.  
Trunks said looking at Vegeta, He paled. Vegeta just stood there shaking with anger. Veins were popping out of his head and his face reddened. I felt his ki rise to tremendous heights. He yelled out in rage and within seconds he had turned Super Saiyan Two. He cracked his knuckles and an evil smirk spread across his face. Suddenly, every instinct I had told me to move. There was a loud crash and when the dust cleared, there was a smoldering crater where I had been only seconds before. I was glad to see that Trunks had also moved because I don't think black is his color. Trunks shot up in front of his dad.  
What the hell was that for?! Trunks demanded angrily. Vegeta threw Trunks through the wall with a seemingly effortless punch. I gasped and looked through about four walls to see Trunks lying on the floor. Just then Bulma ran up behind Vegeta.  
Bulma! Leave! Get Goku! I yelled to her. She looked confused but then saw the enraged Vegeta. She quickly ran outside to go to Goku's house.  
Oh, I suppose you think that weakling Kakarot is going to come and save you? Guess again, you won't be around that long! Vegeta said. He started to charge up a ki attack. Just before he was finished charging up Trunks caught him off guard and kicked him in the head. Vegeta was knocked down and lost the attack. Trunks was now in Super Saiyan form. He lunged at his dad and hurled his fist at his face. He repeatedly punched Vegeta in the gut. There was a loud crack and a trickle of blood came out of Vegeta's nose. He yelled in rage and punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks was thrown through the ceiling and up into the air. Vegeta flew up after him. I followed them up. Trunks was under a barrage of kicks and punches by Vegeta. Trunks didn't seem to be landing any hits.   
Vegeta yelled and punched Trunks in the face, Trunks was hurtled to the ground. He screamed out in pain when he collided with the ground. Dust rose into the air surrounding us. I looked for Trunks. He was lying face down in a crater and was out of Super Saiyan. Vegeta charged up an attack and was about to shoot it at Trunks.  
What?! You fool! You'd kill your own son?! Your own flesh and blood. I yelled to him.  
He looked over at me. He's weak. Vegeta said. He should be terminated if he can't win a little fight. Trunks started to get up. Vegeta continued to charge up an attack.  
You inconsiderate fuck nut! Leave him alone! I yelled.  
Fine. I'll kill you first. Vegeta said. He lunged towards me.  
~Crap! Only one thing to do.~ I thought. TAo TIEN! I yelled. There was a huge bright light.   
Shit I can't see! Vegeta yelled covering his eyes.  
I squinted towards the ground to find Trunks. I flew down to him. C'mon, that won't last too much longer. We have to get away from him. I said. I helped Trunks to his feet and we shot into the air. We were flying as fast as we could to get away from Vegeta. The light faded and returned to normal. We continued to fly even though we could sense Vegeta coming towards us. Suddenly I was flung forward by a huge blue blast. I hit the ground and turned to see Vegeta glaring at me.   
You're gonna pay for that. Vegeta said.  
Leave her alone! Trunks yelled flying up to him.  
Get out of my way Trunks. Vegeta said pushing him aside with such force that it sent him into a nearby mountain. I winced in pain as struggled to stand up. Having trouble? Vegeta said in a mocking tone. He fired a ki blast that I just barely avoided. Oh darn, missed. Well next time I won't. I should've done this when we first met. He said smirking. That's when my anger rose to new heights. Vegeta obviously sensed this because he looked at me. Oh is the little girly mad? He asked in a sarcastic tone. I ignored him. I felt every muscle in my body tense and then grow. I screamed some what in anger and some what in pain. I closed my eyes tight. When I opened them again everything was tinted red. My pupils had vanished and reappeared with a faint red color. My shoulders were much broader and my muscles had increased greatly. My hair was a blood red and was down to my knees. I looked back to Vegeta, he still wore that smirk.  
I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face permanently Vegeta. I threatened in a voice that even I didn't recognize. My voice sounded purely evil and a little demonic. Vegeta looked a little surprised but quickly regained his usual look. I heard some mumbling to my right. I looked and saw Trunks stand up and shake his head. He came back over to me then a look of shock struck his face.  
He asked.  
Yeah, it's me. I said, my voice had returned to normal.  
Stop the chit chat. Trunks get away from her, she's not worthy of your presence. Vegeta demanded. Trunks didn't move but yelled out in fury.  
What's your problem?! Do you just hate everyone?! Trunks yelled. His hair flashed blonde and then he was Super Saiyan again.  
Oh good, a challenge. This oughta hold me off till Kakarot gets here. Vegeta said. I lunged at Vegeta and punched him in the gut. He flew back a little ways. I followed him ready to punch again. He charged at me and tried to punch me in the head but I dodged it. I went behind him to try my sleep hold. He grabbed my hand from his throat and squeezed it. I yelped in pain as I heard it crack. He grabbed my head and put his hand in front of my face.  
Bye brat! He said and shot a blast from his hand. I plummeted to the ground with such speed that even Trunks couldn't follow me. I screamed as I hit the ground. I struggled to stay conscious and looked up at Vegeta. Trunks was going after him with all he had but it didn't seem to be enough. He was too weak to go to Super Saiyan Two so Vegeta had an advantage. I reached my working hand up to my face. It felt wet. I drew my hand away and looked at it. It was red and covered in fresh blood. I cringed when I saw it. I couldn't open my right eye, it was too painful. I sat up and rubbed my temples. I slowly stood up. Every move I made hurt. I shot back up into the air.  
Guess it wasn't powerful enough Veggie. I said in that weird voice again. Too bad for you. Vegeta and Trunks paused from their fighting when they saw me. I was covered in blood and I only had half of each pant leg. I made a face of pure evil. I said to Trunks. He looked surprised by the tone of my voice but he listened. I don't want anybody to get hurt any worse. Can't we just settle down? I said hoping Vegeta would listen. But of course, the Saiyan blood in Vegeta wouldn't turn down a fight.  
Settle down? What's the matter? Afraid of death? Vegeta smirked.  
If it must be this way. I said and sighed. I went behind him to punch him in the back but I wasn't fast enough due to the beating earlier. He turned around and kicked me in the face. I flew back in the air then stopped myself.  
Now you die! BIG BANG ATTACK! He yelled. A huge beam sped towards me.  
KASHINKO AHHH! I screamed letting a green blast flow from my hands. It met his head on. I struggled to keep the blasts equal. My broken hand throbbed from holding the blast. I felt my power draining. I screamed again flooding my attack with more energy. ~Please hurry Goku, please hurry.~ I thought.  
  
  
  
Okay, sorry for the short length but I couldn't think of more to add and I needed to cut it off there. Hey, the next chapter is going to be posted in like two minutes so don't worry. In case you didn't know and couldn't figure it out, Tao Tien is a Solar Flare. Will Goku make it in time? What about Trunks, can he help? Find out in the next exciting chapter. Gotta go! Buh-Bye!


	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: If I have to say this one more time I'll, I'll-  
Calm down Anija, it's just a disclaimer. Trunks said.  
Oh fine! They're not mine!! *Stomps off angrily.*  
  
WARNING!! Have ya noticed? This is becoming a regular feature in my stories. Well, more fight scenes (Which I'm not too good at) and some other weird stuff.  
  
We left off with Anija (Or me, whatever) thinking, ~Please hurry Goku, please hurry.~ Well let's just see how this pictures develops.---------  
  
  
  
*At the Son House....*  
  
Goku! Goku! Bulma yelled running up to the door. Goku opened it quickly.   
What is it Bulma? Goku asked.  
It's Vegeta. He's really mad. Bulma said fast.  
Woah Bulma, calm down. What's he mad about? Chi Chi asked joining them.  
I don't know. But he went Super Saiyan and looked really mad. Anija said to get you Goku. Bulma said.  
Must be bad. I'll go right over there. Meet me there okay? Goku said walking out the front door. He flew off towards Capsule Corp really fast not knowing what to expect from Vegeta.  
C'mon Chi Chi, let's go in my car. Bulma said dragging her friend to the car. They drove off.  
  
*Now with Goten and Sarah....*  
  
Uh... I have to leave now Sarah, good movie. I'll see ya around okay? Goten said.  
Yeah, see ya! Sarah said. Goten walked behind the movie theater to take off. He still hadn't told Sarah that he could fly, or that he was an alien. He decided to go see what Trunks and Anija were up to because Capsule Corp was closer than his house. He flew pretty fast to there because he wanted to talk to Trunks about a certain someone. When Capsule Corp came into view Goten gasped. He saw it, all broken apart in one area and burnt grass in the backyard.   
He heard someone scream. He flew towards the sound and didn't like what he saw next.  
  
**  
Trunks watched frozen to his spot as me and Vegeta went at it. I let more energy flow into my attack. ~This is it.~ I thought. ~C'mon Goku!~ I sensed someone's presents but was to involved in the attack to concentrate on it. Vegeta looked unscathed aside from a little dry blood on his face. I backed down to the ground to help brace the blast. I prepared myself for impact as my blast retreated towards me. I could see the beam just a couple yards from my body.  
Goten yelled. It hit Vegeta in the face stopping his attack. The rest of mine flew through the air and hit him in the gut.  
He yelled out as he was flung toward the earth. I stood up just long enough to see him hit then I fell to my knees. I returned to my normal form which didn't feel too great. Trunks and Goten came over to me.  
Are you all right? Goten asked reaching me first.  
I said sarcastically. Thanks for helping out back there, I'd be a goner otherwise.   
Yeah. I just came over to see what you guys were doing but I didn't expect this. What's got Vegeta so mad? Goten asked.  
It's a long story. Trunks said joining us. Sorry for not helping. I guess I froze up. Trunks said sheepishly.  
That's okay. I said trying to stand up. I stumbled and Goten caught me.  
Maybe you should sit down. Trunks suggested.  
Yeah, couldn't hurt. That attack uses all my energy. I don't think I can transform again. I said sitting down.   
That's okay, I think Vegeta will be down for a little bit at least. Your attack hit him pretty hard when he was distracted. Trunks said.  
Not hard enough. Vegeta said. We looked up and saw him floating above us.  
Oh great. I moaned and manage to stand up.  
Stay down Anija, you're too weak. Trunks in a kind and some what harsh voice.  
I'm not going to sit around here so I might as well help out a little. I said.  
Hmph, you guys will need all the help you can get. Vegeta said. He smirked and fired a fairly good size blast at us.  
LATYCE FLARE! I yelled sending the fiery blast at his. Mine wasn't strong enough and started coming back at us. Hey guys....A little help here? I said. They nodded.  
Goten yelled a yellow beam shooting from his hands.  
Trunks yelled sending a blue blast to join ours. When the three blasts met Vegeta's his quickly backed up. He flew a little ways back into the air and pumped more energy into it. Suddenly his beam stopped and he disappeared. Our blasts flew into the air hitting nothing.  
What the... I trailed off. Vegeta appeared behind us and laughed. He pushed me down with one hand. I landed on my face and started to bleed again. I turned over to look at him. Trunks and Goten quickly stepped between me and Vegeta.  
Vegeta said coldly.   
Trunks and Goten replied at the same time. Vegeta looked angry. All of a sudden Vegeta was thrown to his left. An orange blur whizzed by us. I looked to see who it was though I already sensed his ki. Goku's hair was a deep gold. He held Vegeta down with his foot.   
Leave. Go inside. He ordered us. We nodded in agreement. Trunks helped me up.  
This isn't your fight Kakarot. Vegeta said.  
Fighting teenagers? And your own son? God Vegeta I thought even you had more sense! It's our fight now. Goku said angrily. What are you waiting for? Leave guys! He told us forcefully.   
But Dad-  
No buts. Nobody's gonna die. He just needs a lesson. Goku said.  
Let's just go, we can't stop them. Goten said. They helped to Capsule Corp. Shortly after we got there Bulma and Chi Chi ran in.  
Oh my god! Anija, Trunks what happened? Bulma asked us.  
I was now just barely holding on to consciousness but managed to replied, You don't wanna tick Vegeta off. Then I passed out and fell on to Trunks.  
Take her to the medical room. Bulma said. I felt Trunks pick me up and carry me to the room. He set me down on one of the beds. I opened an eye groggily and smiled a weak smile up at Trunks. He smiled back. Bulma walked in.  
You don't look so good either Trunks, why don't you sit down on that other bed? Bulma said. Trunks rolled his eyes but obeyed. Bulma walked over to a cabinet and opened it.  
Awe man. She said.  
What's wrong? Chi Chi asked walking in.  
Well, we're out of senzu beans. Bulma said. Looks like you guys are going to have to heal the natural way.  
I wouldn't call anything your mom has natural. I whispered to Trunks. He grinned. Bulma walked over to me with a large bag that said Capsule Corp on it. She shook me a little to make sure I was awake.  
I groaned in pain and sat up. I'm awake Bulma. I said.  
Oh, sorry. She said and looked at my hand. We need to take care of that first. She said. Trunks c'mere, I need you to set this. Bulma said. Trunks walked over grinning.  
~Oh this can't be good if Trunks has that kind of a look on his face.~ I thought.  
Just set it but be careful. Bulma said.  
Yeah, yeah. Trunks said. He took my hand. This might hurt a bit. Here, I'll do it on the count of three. 1....2.. There was a sound like bones grinding. I slapped him softly on the arm. I pulled my hand back and rubbed it.  
That was only two. I said like a little kid. He just grinned.  
We need to wrap that. Here, give me your hand. Bulma said. She wrapped it in some gauze. Well let's get to work on those wounds. She said. I sighed but agreed considering it was the only way to get better. She started on my legs. They were badly bruised and were still bleeding. This might hurt a little. She said pouring some liquid on some gauze. She rubbed one of my cuts.  
I yelled as the liquid came in contact with my skin. That stuff burns!  
Yeah but this is the least of it. I'm going to have to use some stronger stuff for those face cuts. She replied. I gave her an angry look and she just shrugged her shoulders. She continued cleaning my cuts until she had finished my legs. By now I was immune to the burning from the liquid. Then she started on my face. Okay, now close your eyes. She said. I did and only seconds later my face felt as if it was on fire. I winced in pain and drew back but she continued. Okay, you can open your eyes now. She said.  
That wasn't so bad now was it? Trunks asked me.  
I said turning away from him.  
Now you're going to have to do nothing but rest for a few days, Trunks will keep an eye on you. Here, She said handing me a small bottle with a filled with a green liquid, Drink this. It'll help you sleep. I stared at it then shot it down.  
Eew, that was more than nasty. I said making a face.  
Well, it's not made to taste wonderful. Bulma said, But you should be asleep in... My head hit the pillow and I fell into a deep sleep. ...A little bit. Wow she must've been tired.  
Yeah, Dad's not the best guy to fight when he's ticked. Trunks said.  
What is he mad about anyway? Goten asked.  
Uh...It's a long story. Trunks said starting to blush.  
Well go on with it, we have enough time. Bulma said.  
Uh...Ya see... It was really just a matter of opinion...And uh... Trunks started to explain it to them all the while staying a constant shade of bright red.  
  
*Meanwhile outside....*  
  
Goku yelled and punched Vegeta to the ground. He was already tired from the earlier conflict and was now pretty bushed. Goku rushed down and punched Vegeta in the head just hard enough to knock him out. Vegeta was already back from Super Saiyan. Why you insist on fighting even your own off spring I'll never know. Goku said shaking his head slowly. He put Vegeta on his shoulder and flew back to Capsule Corp. Trunks had just finished explain the ordeal when Goku walked in with a still unconscious Vegeta.  
Oh my. Bulma said, Just set him on that bed over there. Goku walked over and set him down not being overly gentle. He took a deep breath and his hair returned to normal.   
Well now, would anyone like to explain why on earth he was so pissed? Goku said.  
Trunks sighed, I just finished explaining it to them, can't you just wait and find out from Chi Chi? He pleaded.  
Fine. Anija doesn't look real great, is she okay? Goku asked concerned.  
Yeah, she'll be fine. We ran out of senzu beans this morning so she'll have to heal the slow way. Which means no more fighting or training for awhile. Bulma said looking to Trunks.  
But I wanna train... I said waking up.  
No, now go back to sleep. Bulma said. I was quickly asleep again.  
We should work on Vegeta now. She said. I doubt it's going to be easy. She sighed. She took her bag over to him and started cleaning his cuts and scrapes. He started to stir a little then he opened his eyes.  
Let go of me Woman!' Vegeta snapped struggling to sit up. Goku came over quickly to hold him down. Get your hands off of me Kakarot!   
Hold him, I doubt he'll drink anything so I need to give him a shot. Bulma said. Goku's face paled a little at the mention of a but he held him down. Bulma walked back to him with a rather large needle.  
You're not sticking anything in me! Vegeta yelled.  
Hey Trunks, give this to your dad for me okay? Bulma asked.  
Okay but why can't you? Trunks asked taking the needle.  
I'm going to calm him down. Bulma replied. Bulma leaned over and kissed Vegeta passionately. Vegeta looked surprised but instantly relaxed. He didn't even notice when Trunks gave him the shot. Then she broke away. Vegeta looked confused but quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
What was in that? Goku asked.  
Oh just some sleeping drugs. A little like what I gave Anija earlier but he got more. I threw in some hyperpolychloraxide too. Bulma said.  
Goku asked confused by her medical babble.  
Just some medicine to put him in a better mood. Hopefully it won't wear off for a day or so. Bulma replied.  
Well we should get going Bulma, it's getting late. Chi Chi said.  
Okay, thanks for helping, Goku. Bulma said.  
See ya Goten. Thanks. Trunks said.  
Bye ya guys. Goten said and walked out.  
So Chi Chi, why was Vegeta so mad? Goku asked as they walked out.  
It's a long story Goku, I'll explain on the way home. Chi Chi said pulling him outside.  
Well, I noticed that the wing with your guys' bedrooms is pretty much destroyed, I set the robots to restore it but it won't be done for a couple days. Why don't you stay in here, someone should keep an eye on those two anyway. Bulma said.  
Okay mom, good night. Trunks said. Bulma left and Trunks lay down on a bed. What a day. He said then promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
Okay, okay. Another short one I know. SORRY! But this one was longer than the last one. Oh, that medicine name, I made it up, sorry I'm not a medical genius but it sounded like it could be real. And for all you people who don't know, Trunks actually becomes a doctor in the real series, and I know he's only out of high school in my stories right now, but if you lived with someone like Bulma don't you think you'd know some doctoring stuff? I wonder what's going to go on in the next chapter? Hmmm. Actually, I already know but you guys should wonder. And you can bet that Anija and Trunks won't fool around like that anymore. At least when anybody's around........ Heh


	13. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:   
Trunks: I'm going to do the disclaimer from now on. For two reasons, one, Anija's out cold in the medic room right now and two, she'll scream her head off if she does another one of these. I don't know why she doesn't like it, I do. Oh, anyway, DBZ doesn't belong to her, neither does DBGT.   
  
WARNING!!  
Trunks: I'm doing this too this time. Uh..... Oh! My dad acts a little strange in the beginning but she explains why in the chapter.  
  
  
Well, enjoy this! (Or else I'll send you to the next dimension!! Heh, J/K)------  
  
  
*CRASH!* *BANG* *KLANG!!*   
What the hell?.... Trunks asked out loud sitting up. He looked over to the area of noise. Vegeta was up and stumbling around. Trunks walked over to his Dad.  
Oh, hello Trunks. Beautiful day isn't it? Such pretty little birdies outside chirping and singing. Did you ever stop to smell the flowers Trunks? Vegeta said.  
Trunks asked confused by his dad's odd behavior.  
Ya know. Mother Nature. It's beautiful Trunks, it really is. Vegeta said.  
Trunks sputtered.   
Yes son? Vegeta said looking genuinely interested in his son.  
I..I...I'm gonna go get mom. Trunks said. He ran out of the room. I sat up slowly and stiffly every now and then having to stop because of pain. I noticed Vegeta.  
Oh, it's you. I said coldly.  
Good morning Anija! Vegeta said. My jaw dropped. ~What did he say to me? Good morning'? What's up?~ I thought amazed by Vegeta. Who are you and what have you done with the Vegeta I know?! I demanded.  
Hmm? What do you mean? I'm Vegeta. Vegeta said.  
No. No, you can't be. The Vegeta I know is an arrogant, stuck up, full-of-himself, harsh, Prince of Saiyans that would never say anything like you've said. I told him. I slowly stood up and staggered slightly.  
Oh, let me help you Anija. Vegeta said.  
No, I'm fine. I'm not sure who or *what* you are and I definitely don't want *your* help. I said holding onto the bed rail. Just then Trunks and Bulma rushed in.  
Oh hello my beautiful and wonderful wife. How are you? Vegeta said. Bulma's jaw dropped wider than mine did.  
See mom! I told you he was acting strange. Trunks said.  
It...It must be that hyperpolychloraxide.... Bulma said to herself.  
Just how much of that did you give him last night? Trunks asked.  
Uh.... I'm not sure. Too much I guess. Bulma said.  
That...He's...It's not permanent is it? I asked.  
It shouldn't be. It should wear off in a little while. Bulma said.  
Ohh, I feel, woozy. Vegeta said. He grabbed his head and stumbled towards Trunks. Trunks caught him and Vegeta passed out.   
I think it's starting to wear off. Put him on that bed over there, he should wake up in about ten minutes. Bulma said. Trunks set him down and then turned to me.  
That was interesting.... Is Vegeta going to be all right? I asked.  
He should be back to his normal self in a bit. But he might have one hell of a migraine. Trunks said.  
Oh, great. I said with fake enthusiasm.  
Anija, how are you feeling? Bulma asked me.  
A little better, not much though. My hand is really bothering me. I said.  
Bulma said turning to a cabinet and pulling out a small bottle of pills, Here's some pain killers. She tossed the bottle to me.  
I said. Because of my wrapped hand I struggled with the lid.  
Do you need some help? Trunks asked.  
No, I got it. I said. I clenched my fist around the bottle and it broke in my hand. I grabbed the pills and popped them in my mouth.  
That's one way. Bulma said. I groaned in pain and leaned my head back. Vegeta started to stir. He reached his hands to his head without opening his eyes. He rubbed his temples and moaned.  
Ugh, I had the stupidest dream. I was saying things were beautiful and stuff like that. Vegeta said now sitting up.  
Heh, oh really, a dream. Trunks said, he shot me a funny look.  
::Ehem:: Vegeta dear, I think you have some explaining to do to Anija and Trunks. Bulma said. Vegeta looked up holding his throbbing head.  
Like what? He asked coldly.  
Oh, I don't know. You could start with an apology then explain why in hell you tried to kill them. Bulma said.  
Hmph! There's no need for apology! They were acting inappropriately, and in the bathroom no less! Vegeta said.  
Oh, okay. Here. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. She tossed it to Vegeta.  
What's this for? Vegeta said.  
It's a capsule house, your new home, permanently. That's if you don't apologize. Bulma said. Vegeta grumbled some words unfit for a PG fic.  
Fine. Okay? Vegeta said.  
Okay what? Bulma asked.  
You know! Vegeta said hoping not to have to say the word.  
No I don't. Please expand Vegeta. Bulma replied. She, of course, did know what he was trying to say but wanted to hear the actual words from his mouth.  
Vegeta mumbled barely audible for even Saiyan hearing. Trunks grinned but quickly stopped when Vegeta shot him a look.  
Good. I think you owe Anija a separate apology. Bulma said.  
Oh c'mon Woman! I already said it once! Vegeta yelled. He was only putting up with this nonsense for two reasons, and two reasons alone. One being that he had such a pounding headache that he couldn't really think about doing anything and he definitely didn't want to move. And two being that he didn't want to live in a capsule house and he knew Bulma was serious about what she said.  
Do it Vegeta. Bulma warned.  
He said. Then he looked my way. Anija! Listen up because you're not ever going to hear this from me again! He snapped, he had started to speak in Saiyan, I guess he didn't want the others to hear.  
Okay, I'm all ears. I replied also speaking in Saiyan.  
I...I guess I shouldn't have attacked you like that.....Uh,... Vegeta started, I could tell this was hard for him. I want Trunks to have a mate and all, but not yet. He's going to become stronger before that! You, being the only female with any Saiyan, are a...Well, a choice, and he seems to like you, but I don't ever want to see you doing *that* in my bathroom again! And you'd better not be pregnant! Vegeta snapped.  
Dang, a little moody aren't we? Thanks for considering me a choice, glad for your *Royal* approval. I said sarcastically. And no, I'm not pregnant. I wouldn't do something that dumb Vegeta, give me some credit will ya? Vegeta's face tightened and his his body tensed but he didn't move. Remember what I said Anija! He snapped and then stormed out of the room.  
What the heck were you guys saying? Trunks asked me, I've heard my dad cuss in a language that sounded like that before but I haven't heard him speak it all like that.  
It's Saiyan. It's actually my first language. I guess Vegeta's more comfortable speaking that, it's probably less embarrassing for him too. I said.  
What all did you guys say? Bulma asked.  
Well, let's just say we have a mutual agreement, for now. I said not really wanting to repeat Vegeta's words. How long till this medicine kicks in? I asked.  
Oh, about twenty minutes, maybe sooner because of the dose. Three pills should work good. Bulma said.  
I asked.  
Yeah, that's how many you took isn't it? Bulma said.  
Well, heh, not exactly. I replied.  
How many did you take? Trunks asked.  
I tried to remember how many were in my hand before I swallowed them. I couldn't think of it though. Well, how many were in the bottle?   
Uh, that was one from last week so I'd guess there were about....Uh, ten. Bulma said. By the way where are the others? She asked.  
Others? See, I kinda didn't exactly read the label. I just took what was in the bottle. I said.  
Dang! Ten tablets?! Those were extra strength too. Trunks said.  
I won't get sick will I? I asked nervously.  
I don't know. I've never dealt with an alien overdose. Bulma said. Er, I mean Saiyan overdose. Sorry, I didn't mean to call you an alien it's just-  
That okay really Bulma. I am an alien, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, so you don't know if I'll get sick? I said.  
Bulma replied sheepishly, But I'd imagine you'd at least get stomach cramps.   
I replied sarcastically, I hope that's the worst of it.  
Yeah, hope so. Trunks said.  
I think I'll call the doctor the guys go to sometimes. He might have an idea. Bulma said exciting the room. She popped her head back in again, Don't *do* anything. She said. I blushed.  
Oh please mom. Trunks said rolling his eyes. Bulma smiled and left.  
She seems to be enjoying this. I said smirking.  
Yeah, I think everybody will for awhile. I don't even want to talk to Goku, he'll probably be more amused than mom. Trunks said.  
Yeah, probably. Ya know, if ya look at it, this is all your little Fan Club's fault. I mean, if they hadn't flipped the moment you walked into the room then those guys wouldn't have done those things, and we wouldn't have had to leave the mall, and we wouldn't have wound up leaving Goten with Sarah, then we wouldn't have come here to clean which-  
Okay, okay Anija. I think that medicine makes you babble. Trunks teased.  
Hey, I was just trying to say that it wasn't our fault. I said defensively.  
Yeah sure. Are you hungry? Trunks asked changing the subject.  
Kinda. Is your mom cooking? I asked nervous about what Bulma might of made.  
No, we still have some food that she didn't cook. Trunks said.  
Good. Uh....No offense to your mom's cooking. I said. He just laughed.  
I'll be right back with the food. Trunks said leaving. I leaned back against my bed and closed my eyes relaxing. I let my body just go limp making sure not to tense any muscles so as not to cause any pain.  
~This is pretty nice.~ I thought. I started to roll over and I got a twinge of pain in my back. ~Guess I won't lay that way.~ I spread out on the bad again. I could hear Trunks clanging around in the kitchen, ~He's so sweet. Glad he didn't inherit Vegeta's attitude problem.~ I thought smiling. Then this weird woozy feeling swept through my body. I squinted my eyes trying to make it stop. Trunks walked in.  
Everything okay? He asked me.  
Yeah, just feeling a little funny. I replied. Trunks set the food down on a table. Suddenly my stomach lurched and felt like it was in my throat. My eyes widened. I sprang out of my bed and rushed towards the little bathroom.  
Are you okay? Trunks asked hearing an unpleasant sound coming from the bathroom. He was answered by the next wave of sickness and noise. The toilet flushed. I stumbled out of the bathroom and wiped my mouth with part of my remaining sleeve. He gave me a sorry look.  
Guess that answers my questions about the medicine. I said slowly. Just then Bulma walked in.  
The doctor said to throw it up or just sleep on it. She said.  
Well, I already did the first thing. I said. Another wave of nausea swept over me. I went back into the bathroom. I emerged a little while later, dizzy and tired. I wiped my mouth again. Uh Trunks, you can hold the breakfast. I just lost whatever I had last night, didn't look too great. I said.  
Okay, spare the details. Trunks said. I walked back over to the bed like an old lady with arthritic joints. I sat down on the bed.  
You don't look too great Anija. Your face is all pale. Trunks said.  
Yeah, maybe I'll take a nap. I said. My head started to throb again. I held my temples and my vision blurred. I blinked repeatedly but it didn't help. I guess my ears were freaking out too because everything sounded echo-y.  
Aa-ni-nija-ja, ar-are yo-you o-okay? Is what Trunks' words sounded like to me. I started to wobble a bit then I collapsed backwards on my bed and was asleep.  
I think she should rest. Bulma said.  
Yeah, I guess she thinks so too. Trunks said.  
  
**Okay, I'll spare you the long process of describing every day. Let me just tell you, Vegeta came back later that day and let me also say that Bulma made it worth his while for apologizing. (Get my drift?) It's about two days later and Anija's walking around now and is feeling better thanks to the TLC from Trunks. (But not too much in the . That's what got them into this mess in the first place ya know.) So far they haven't really talked to any of the gang (All of which know what happened and *why* it happened) I'm gonna cut to a scene with Goten and his new Sarah.......**  
  
Goten and Sarah were walking down a dark street. Sarah wasn't afraid of doing those sort of thing with Goten around because she had a good feeling about him.   
Do you love me Goten? Sarah asked out of the blue.  
Uh...Yeah Sarah. Where'd that come from. Goten said.  
I just wanted to know if you liked me or not. She said. She stopped under a street lamp and took Goten's hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. Are you sure you love me? She asked.  
Yes Sarah, of course. To tell ya the truth I've liked you since I was a freshman. He said. She smiled.   
Thank you Goten. She said. She leaned towards him, he leaned in towards her too. Suddenly he pulled away and looked up at the building in front of them. What's wrong? She asked confused as to what he was doing.  
We're being watched. Goten said. Sarah looked up.  
I don't see anyone. She said. Suddenly a guy jumped off the roof and into the shadows. What the?.... Goten stepped in front of her protectively.   
Who are you? He demanded to the stranger who was still hidden by the shadows. The stranger stepped forward. Goten looked surprised.  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
Oh I bet you're dying to know who it is huh? Well, you won't know till the next chapter! HAHAHA! ::Ehem:: Who could it be? A new enemy? An old one? Just gotta wait! I love doing these sorts of things to ya!  
Trunks: Why? Because you enjoy torturing people?  
Uh...No...um...Well.....Call it what you want Trunks but ya gotta admit that it's fun.  
Trunks: Only if they're demented as you are.  
And who says there not? Wait! Did you call me demented?! Why you little!....  
Trunks: Uh-oh.....Gotta go! Buh-bye!  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: AHHHHH! I had to do another one! AHHH!  
Trunks: Calm down Anija, it's okay.  
Oh whatever!   
  
WARNING!! This chapter isn't as good as my others, don't be mad please. I tried to make it good, really I did.  
  
Okay, Someone had just stepped out of the shadows, but who?-----------  
  
  
Why so surprised? The guy asked stepping out of the shadows.  
Oh, I suppose it's every night that you see guys jumping off buildings? Goten replied playfully. Where's Anija Trunks, is she at the house?  
Yeah, she's asleep. She's still recuperating ya know, no senzus. Trunks said. Shouldn't you be used to people coming down from the air by now Goten?   
I guess. You're getting good though. I- Goten was cut off.  
What? How did you jump off the building? Are you hurt? Sarah said.  
Oh, heh. You haven't told her? He asked.  
Uh, no, not yet. Goten said.  
Told me what?! What?! Tell me! C'mon! Sarah said. C'mon. Goten, Trunks.  
Go ahead Goten. Trunks said.  
Uh...heh, Sarah, I have a small secret. We both do. Goten said a little nervously.  
You do? Awe man, I think I know where this is going. ::Sigh:: Why is it always the cute ones? Can't there ever be a straight good looking guy? Sarah said.  
Trunks said. We're not gay! No, that's not it! Hell no! I like the opposite sex just fine! Trunks said quickly.  
We're not gay Sarah! No, we're not....Well, we're not Human. Goten said.  
Ha! Good one! You even look... dead... serious.... Sarah trailed off and she looked serious, You're not kidding....Are you? Trunks and Goten shook their heads.  
Nope. It's true. Me, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and my dad. Goten said. Oh, and Pan and Bra.  
What...What are you then? You definitely *look* Human. Sarah stuttered paling.  
We're Saiyan. Trunks said.  
S...Saiyan? What's that? Sarah asked.  
Well, it's kinda a really strong race from a distant planet. Only Goku and my dad are full though. Me, my sister, Goten and Gohan are half Human and half Saiyan, and Pan is quarter Saiyan and the rest Human. Trunks said.  
Oh, really..... Sarah was surprised, utterly and totally.  
Yeah. Anjia is Saiyan too. But she's more than us, she's something like three quarters Saiyan and one quarter Katonien. Goten said.  
  
Yeah, from Katon. She landed here when she was fourteen or fifteen. Goten continued.  
Trunks corrected. She has a tail too, my dad used to but his got cut off, same as Gohan and Goku.   
Mmm....Okay, anything else I should know? Are you vampires too? Do ya go around killing people or anything. Sarah asked.  
No, that's about it. Goten said.  
Okay, allow me to faint right about now... Sarah said. She fell into Goten's arms.  
What did I say? Goten asked looking down at Sarah.  
Oh, I don't know. Guess she's not the type that likes to hear her boyfriend's an alien. Trunks joked.   
Didn't you ever have to tell a girl you were Saiyan? Goten asked picking Sarah up into his arms.  
Well yeah but Anija's Saiyan too so it wasn't a shock to her ya know. Trunks said.  
Lucky. Well, I think I should take her home. I'll see ya tomorrow Trunks. Goten said. Okay, see ya. Trunks said.  
Goten flew off with Sarah in his arms hoping that she wouldn't wake up. Trunks laughed to himself and flew back towards Capsule Corp.   
~Wonder what everone's up to.~ Trunks thought to himself, ~ Probably getting in bed. It's about that time.~ He continued flying, not exceptionally fast because he was really tired from the long week he had. He reached a hand up to rub his temples. ~I'm starting to get a headache, maybe it's because of Sarah.~ Capsule Corp came into view, he could see the light on in the rebuilt wing of the building. He yawned really big and closed his eyes. Then he suddenly could fell himself falling through the air but he couldn't seem to concentrate enough to fly. He collided with the Capsule Corp building with a loud *CRASH!*  
What the?.... I said waking up and rubbing my eyes. I'd better go see. I said and hurried towards the sound. I reached the spot and didn't like what I saw. There was a big pile of rubble from a hole in the ceiling. I could sense a familiar ki underneath it all. ~That feels like Trunks.~ I thought. I quickly began removing the rubble from on top of him. When I reached him his face was cut up and he was just barely conscious. I shook him more awake. He looked up at me and winced in pain.  
What happened? I asked concerned.  
I...I don't know. I can't remember... He trailed off.  
Crash landing? I asked.  
Y...Yeah, I guess so. He said and started to sit up. Just then Vegeta and Bulma came in. Vegeta shot me a look and I quickly moved away from Trunks. We still didn't get along real well.  
What happened? Vegeta asked stepping towards Trunks.  
Trunks rubbed his head, I don't know. One minute I'm flying along with a little headache and the next I fell through the ceiling.  
You weren't drinking were you? Bulma asked.  
No of course not Mom! I don't drink. Trunks said standing up. He brushed himself off, I really can't remember what happened. He held his head again.  
What's wrong? Bulma asked stepping towards Trunks.  
Just a little dizzy. He said blinking his eyes.   
I asked.  
I must've jammed my wrist, it's kind of soar. Trunks said.  
It doesn't look too good. C'mere a sec. Bulma said. Trunks walked over to her reluctantly. It looks broken, let's go to the med room.   
Awe mom, it's just jammed. It'll be better tomorrow. Trunks complained.  
I want to x-ray it Trunks. Now go. Bulma said sternly. Trunks rolled his eyes and slowly walked out of the room.   
I'm going back to bed. Vegeta said. He walked out of the room shaking his head and muttering, Boy takes after Bulma, at least I can manage to fly. I chuckled at his comment then followed as Bulma walked to the med room. As we walked down the hall Bra came out of her room.  
What's up? She asked sleepily.  
Your slick brother, I said sarcastically, He needs to work on his landings. She continued walking with me and we let Bulma get farther ahead of us.  
Is he okay? She asked.  
Yeah I suppose. Bulma thinks he broke his arm. I said.  
And we still don't have any senzus do we. She said. I shook my head.  
Nope, he'll have to heal the slow way, just like me. At least it's only his arm though. I said.  
What did he actually do? She asked.  
You didn't hear? Man your more of a heavy sleeper than him. I guess something happened then crashed through the ceiling, he said he didn't really remember. I said. We reached the med room and walked in. Trunks was laying on a bed with a machine over him. The machine made some noises then moved off of him. Bulma walked out of a little room behind Trunks.   
The images should develop soon. Bulma said, How's your arm?   
I told you it's fine. It's not even broken so I-  
You don't know if it's broken or not. Just stay here, I'll be right back. Bulma said turning towards the door. Will you girls watch him for now? He shouldn't move around alot. She asked me and Bra.  
Sure mom. Bra said smiling.  
I said. Bulma left the room. We walked up to Trunks.  
So, the all powerful pretty boy broke his arm? Bra teased.   
Shut up Bra! I didn't break my arm, mom just wanted to check it out. Trunks said. I just stood and watched the two, it was fairly amusing.  
Yeah, sure. Maybe you should get a purple cast to match your hair. Bra snickered.  
Little brat! C'mere and let me punch your head in. Trunks said.  
Yeah, like you could. You're the slick one, can't even land right. Bra replied. Trunks got up and quickly put Bra in a head lock. Hey let go! Bra yelled struggling to pull her head free. She reached her hands up to his arms. She grabbed he wrist and twisted, there was a dull cracking sound and Trunks freed her head. She stumbled a little but stood up. Trunks shot her such an evil look that it made me shudder. Bra returned it.  
Okay, okay you guys. That's enough. I said stepping between them. I looked over at Trunks' arm, it was all red. Well, I think your arm is broken Trunks, like it or not. He looked at his arm and his face tightened.  
Did I do it? Bra asked me, like I was the medical genius or something.  
Doubt it, but you probably set it by the looks of his arm. I said remembering my hand that was still wrapped up.  
Stupid little brat. Trunks mumbled under his breath. He looked as though he might try to get Bra again but luckily Bulma walked in. Bra stepped away from Trunks and turned towards her mom.  
I think I'm going to go to my room now Mom. Good night. She said quickly leaving.  
Oh, okay. Good night. Bulma said to Bra. She walked into the small room. She returned with a black film paper and held it to the light. Hmm, yep, it's broken all right. She said. She turned towards us. I'm afraid you're going to need a cast Trunks, we're out of senzus. Trunks sighed. We only have white so you don't really get a choice of color. Bulma said walking over to a supply cabinet. She pulled out a little container and opened it. There was some cast making stuff in it I guess. She walked back over to Trunks, he just rolled his eyes.  
Do I really need this mom? It'll be better in a couple days. Trunks whined.  
Oh c'mon Trunks. It's not that bad. I said.  
He replied.  
Let me see your arm, it needs to be set. Bulma said taking Trunks' arm carefully. Oh, it looks like it was already set? Did you do it?   
No, Bra did. He said.  
Huh? She did? Bulma asked.  
Yeah, it was kinda funny to see actually. I said chuckling.  
Oh shut up! Trunks said to me. I raised an eyebrow but listened to him. Bulma wrapped his arm with gauze then put the plaster-like stuff on it. The cast stopped right below his elbow. He moved his fingers and I could already tell he didn't like his arm being in the cast. Bulma put the extra away then faced Trunks.  
So what made you crash land? She asked. I smiled when she said crash land'. Trunks glared at me but I just silently laughed at him.  
I don't really know. I can remember having a headache but that's it. After that it's all just black. Trunks said.  
You should go to bed Trunks, I don't like the sound of you not remembering what happened. Bulma said.  
He was probably just tired. I said. It's not a good idea to fly when you're tired, I've found that out the hard way too, except I didn't crash. I looked at Trunks.  
He shot me a look then said, Yeah, it's been a long week. Come to think of it, I probably just fell asleep. He admitted.  
::Sigh:: Why do you guys have to fly anyway? Can't you just drive places like normal people? Bulma asked.  
Where's the fun in driving everywhere? Trunks asked smiling.  
Oh fine, just go to bed, both of you. Bulma said. Trunks yawned and headed for the door, I followed him out into the hall. I walked him to his room. He reached for his door handle with his bad arm.   
Heh, have to use your other hand Slick. I teased.  
You're enjoying this way too much. He said opening his door. Your hand's wrapped too ya know.  
Mine's not in a cast, it's just wrapped. I said.  
But you broke it. He said.  
Actually, your dad broke it remember? I said.  
Heh, yeah. I hate this thing. He said moving his cast.  
You could take it off, but your mom might bite your head off. I said.  
Yeah, that's probably the only reason I'm wearing this. He said.  
You'll get used to it. Hey, can I sign it? I asked.  
Umm, sure. I'll get a pen. He reached around to his desk and grabbed a black marker. He handed it to me. Nothing *too* bad ok? Everyone's gonna see this.  
Don't you trust me? I asked innocently. Okay, nothing bad. Let me see your arm. He reached his arm out. I uncapped the pen and began writing.  
Hey Slick! Get well soon!  
-Anija  
I returned the cap to the pen. He looked at his arm.  
Oh thanks Anija. Is Slick' my new name? Trunks asked.  
Maybe, Slick. Ya know it has a certain ring to it. I teased.  
Oh really. A ring to it eh? I need a new name for you. Hmm, let me see... He thought for a bit then said, How about Fu-  
Shut up! That is, if you don't want another cast. Ya know, some things can't be put in a cast, get my drift? I said in a teasing but threatening voice.  
Ohh, threats. Really Anija, I thought you were nicer than that. Trunks teased.  
Oh? Well, I guess you really don't know me then. I said and brushed his face with my hand. I turned and started walking to my room, Good night....Slick. I called over my shoulder. I heard his door shut. ~Only Trunks would be good enough to fall through a ceiling. That guy, sometimes I wonder bout him~ I thought. I entered my room and undressed putting my clothes in the corner. I put my night shirt on and crawled under my covers. ~Hope that doesn't happen again, not while we're out of senzus~ I thought before falling asleep.  
  
*The next day....*  
  
He did what? Goten asked through the phone.  
He fell through the ceiling. I repeated trying to keep my voice down. Goten's laughter was all I heard for at least a minute.  
Oh he's coordinated. Heh, just fell asleep? Flying? He asked still chuckling.  
Yeah I guess. I replied smiling.   
Is he okay? Goten asked calming down.  
Yeah, he broke his right arm though. I said.  
He broke his arm? Haha! Goten started laughing again. Well, is Mr. Coordinated awake yet?  
Not yet. What was he doing out anyway? I asked.  
I don't know. He kinda surprised me and Sarah last night by jumping off a building. I wouldn't doubt that he just *fell* off the building. Goten said.  
So you and Sarah are a thing now? I asked.  
Uh, heh....Yeah I guess. He said nervously.  
Does she know you're Saiyan? I asked.  
Well, I told her about all of us last night. She kinda fainted so I'm not sure if she remembers or not. Goten said.  
Oh really. Even about me? I asked.  
Yeah, about your tail too. He said.  
So I should be watching to make sure she doesn't stare at my ass? I said sarcastically.  
No, she probably won't even believe me. She's supposed to come over later today. Oh yeah, do you guys wanna come for dinner tonight? Goten said.  
Uh...Sure. Trunks will probably want to come. Did you want Bulma and Vegeta there too? I asked.  
Yeah, mom wants them. Well, I should let you go, I'll see you around five k? He said.  
Okay, see ya then. Buh-bye. I said hanging up the phone. I heard some clunking noises from the hall. I looked down to see Trunks rubbing his eyes (One at a time) and hitting his cast on the wall every so often. Morning Trunks. I said cheerily.  
Huh? Oh, morning Anija. He replied sleepily.  
Maybe I should call you Clunk instead of Slick, you make enough noise. I said.  
Oh ha ha. Nice to see you too. He said walking by me. Was someone on the phone just a minute ago?   
Yeah, it was Goten. He called to see what we were up to today, I guess we're going over to his place for dinner. I said.  
Oh really? Do you always plan my days for me? What if I wanted to do something else? Trunks said.  
Like what? Besides, you have practically all day until dinner time. I said.  
Yeah, I guess. Are my parents coming? Trunks asked.  
Coming to what? Bulma asked walking in.  
Goten invited us all to dinner at their place. Chi Chi's making dinner for everyone. I told her.   
That'll be nice. I should call her. Bulma said, I'll use the portable phone in my room, don't *do* anything. Bulma walked out leaving us alone.  
Sheesh, is that the second time your mom has said something about us? I asked.  
Yeah, can't wait to see what everyone will say at dinner. Did you tell Goten about my arm? Trunks said.  
I replied.  
Oh great. Thanks Anija.  
What's wrong with that? Not like he wouldn't find out anyway. I replied defensively.  
Well now he has all day to think of jokes and stuff, how fun. He said.  
Heh, sorry. I said flashing a big and very cheesy smile.  
Yeah, I can tell, *real* sorry. He said.  
  
*Later that evening....*  
  
*Knock, knock* Trunks hurry up! What's taking you so long? I asked through his door.  
I don't wanna go. Just go without me. Trunks said to me.  
Oh c'mon! Afraid of being made fun of? I'll be there too ya know. I said.  
So they can get both of us at once? Trunks asked.  
It won't be that bad, probably nothing worse than your mom. I said.  
You don't know them that well do you? They're going to be living it up. He said.  
C'mon, your parents and Bra already left. I told them we'd come along in just a second. I don't want them thinking we're doing something again, hurry up and get your butt out here! I said.   
::Sigh:: Fine. Trunks' door opened and he walked out, not looking at all happy about anything.  
So you decided to grace me with your presence? I teased.  
I just don't want them to think anything's going on, they don't need more to talk about. Trunks said.  
Shall we leave then? I asked.  
Yeah fine. Trunks mumbled. When we walked outside I felt Vegeta's ki flicker then move away.  
~Oh, guess he doesn't trust us. Hmph, like I'm *that* stupid.~ I thought. We took to the air flying rather slowly. The breeze felt good as it whipped my hair around in my face. I looked over at Trunks who was holding his right arm close to his body. ~I wonder why he fell asleep, that seems strange. Maybe he's just been tired, yeah, that's probably it.~ I thought. Trunks looked over at me.  
Hey, where's your bandage? He asked.  
Oh, heh, I kinda took it off earlier. I don't really need it. I lied. In reality, my hand hurt like hell, but *I* didn't want to be a dork with a wrapped hand.  
Oh sure. Let me see it. He said. We stopped and I held out my hand.  
Don't hurt me. I whined. He grabbed my hand gently.  
This shouldn't hurt....If your hand's all better. Trunks said. He started squeezing. I pulled back a little but he didn't let go. He squeezed harder.   
Ow! Okay, okay, it's not better I just didn't wanna look like a dork. I said pulling my hand back and rubbing it gently.  
A dork? Are you saying that *I* look like a dork then? He asked.  
Uh...No. I just didn't want to have it wrapped. Too late now anyway. I said.  
No it's not. My mom keeps some medical supplies in the car and she drove to their house. We can rewrap it when we get there. Trunks said.  
Oh great. I mumbled.  
We'd better get going if we're going to get there on time. Trunks said in a brighter mood. I grumbled and we took off again.  
~Thanks Bulma, now I get to be a gimp too.~ I thought.  
  
*About five minutes later....*  
  
We landed in the front by Goten. He was standing next to Sarah, and she looked wide eyed at us.  
So you really *do* fly.... She trailed off.  
Yeah, we do fly. It's fun actually. I said. Goten started chuckling.  
Hey, nice cast Trunks, can I sign it? Goten asked. Trunks shot him a look but Goten didn't care. So that's what happens with sleepy flyers? He teased. Trunks face tightened more.   
Oh leave him alone Goten. He's heard enough from me. I said.  
Yeah, I have. Anyway, I need to go to my mom's car to rewrap Anija's hand, it broken too but she didn't want to keep it wrapped. Trunks said pulling me along.  
Can't that wait? I asked following reluctantly.  
No, we should do it now. He said. I looked over my shoulder to Goten but he just smiled at me. Trunks opened the car door and reached for the med kit under his mom's seat. He opened it up. Here, sit down. He said pointing to the seat. I rolled my eyes but thought it pointless to try to get away. He sat down in the opposite seat and took my hand. He started wrapping it.  
Just what are you two doing? Goku's voice came from behind us. I turned around to face him. Not fooling around again are you? Vegeta's here ya know. He joked.  
Oh please... I shook my head. ~Here we go...~ I thought.  
  
  
  
Okay, okay. Don't even say it. I know this chapter wasn't my best. (Or even my standard.) SORRY! I didn't want a new enemy....Yet. Don't worry, it's going to get better. At least it was longer.  
Trunks: Yeah, like they'd want to read a really long and STUPID chapter.  
Oh shut up Slick boy! No one asked you! Hmph! Please don't hate it because it wasn't my greatest, at least I tried ya know. Oh, sorry for taking so long on this, I hope it doesn't happen again. Well, I should stop rambling and start typing my other chapter.  
Trunks: Yeah, you do ramble a lot!  
Oh be quiet! *Storms off*  
Trunks: Heh, what'd I say? Oh well, buh-bye!


	15. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:  
Goku: Hey, I'm doing this one. Well, ::Ehem:: Anija doesn't own DBZ/GT. Plain and simple, we're not hers.  
  
Warning!!  
Goku: Yep, me again on this too! Well, let me just say this isn't her best, but hey at least is up right?  
Anija: Hey! What do you mean Goku?!  
Goku: Uh... Heh, nothing. Let's move on okay?  
  
Okay, we left off with Goku walking up to Trunks and Anija (Me, whatever) in the car. And he just had to say, Just what are you two doing? Goku's voice came from behind us. I turned around to face him. Not fooling around again are you? Vegeta's here ya know. He joked.-----  
  
  
  
No Goku. We're not *fooling* around. Trunks is just wrapping my hand....Again. I said.  
Oh, the one Vegeta broke? Goku asked.  
No, the one the fairy princess broke. I replied sarcastically, Of course the one Veggie broke. *I* don't fall while flying unlike some person we know. Trunks squeezed my hand at that comment and I turned to shoot him a look.  
What? You said something so I did something. Fair is fair ya know. Trunks said. I rolled my eyes. Goku chuckled.  
Falling asleep while flying Trunks? Even *I* haven't done that one. Goku said. I smiled and pulled my hand away from Trunks. He had wrapped it so tight that it felt like it was in a cast.  
I was just tired Goku, long week ya know. Trunks said.  
Oh yeah, I fought for a longer time than you and I never fell asleep. Goku said.  
Oh shut up! Trunks said getting out of the car. He walked back over towards Goten leaving me and Goku behind.  
He's in a bad mood. Getting teased about the uh...Incident earlier this week and then about his arm, kinda has a short temper now. I said.  
Yeah, I know. He shouldn't go out back then. The guys have kinda been making up jokes. Uh... You might not want to either, not the nicest things are going around right now about you two.... You know, the bathroom and Veg-  
I know Goku, I know. No need for reminders. Sheesh, is that all you guys think about? Making up jokes and all. I swear, all of you are like little kids- I was interrupted by Gohan walking up.  
Hey Anija! He said stepping up by his dad. He smiled and I could almost guess what he was going to say next. Where's Trunks? Wait, I'll go check the bathroom.   
Be nice Gohan! Videl said walking up to join us. She already got beat by Vegeta, that's punishment enough ya know.   
Oh thanks. I replied. ~Great, now I'm thought of as the girl who got beat by Vegeta. What next?~ I thought.  
Are you doing better Anija? Videl asked.  
Yeah I suppose. My hand is still kinda hurting but I'll live. I replied. Then I decided to switch the subject. Did you guys get to sign Trunks' cast yet?  
His cast? What happened. Gohan asked.  
You haven't heard? I asked surprised that the news hadn't traveled to them yet. He fell asleep flying and crashed through the Capsule Corp roof. I said smiling.  
Oh really? Gohan asked also smiling. Videl whacked him in the stomach and his face turned more serious.  
Is he okay? She asked.  
Yeah, just a broken arm. I said. Gohan's smile spread across his face again.  
A broken arm? He asked.  
That's what I said. You guys shouldn't-  
I'll be back in a little bit. Gohan said trotting off to the house.  
Gohan! Get back here! You'll be sorry if you do anything! Videl called running after him.  
I wonder what he's going to do, Goku said, Hope it's nothing *too* bad.   
~Little kids, everyone of them.~ I thought. I'm going to go check on Trunks, to make sure he's not mad or anything.You might wanna stop Gohan from doing anything, Trunks probably won't be in the best of moods. I said.  
Yeah, he won't do anything. Goku said.  
I said and hurried off towards Trunks. When I got to them they were arguing.  
Like it's really my fault your dad had to spar with my dad and use the last senzu! Goten said.  
Oh, like your dad doesn't love to fight? He's worse than my dad! Trunks said.  
Oh yeah I bet! If you weren't so *smooth* on your landings you wouldn't need a senzu! Goten said.  
And you two argue like little kids. I said joining them.  
Oh and I guess you're the mature one? *I* wasn't the one who fooled around in a bathroom! Goten said.  
Oh shut up! At least *I've* done anything close to that! Trunks said.  
Yeah, and you've also fallen asleep flying! Damn you're slick! Goten said rudely.  
Hey! Both of you, shut up! You're not going to fight again, you've been through that before, remember? I said getting between them. Now I don't even know what you were arguing about, care to tell me? There was a long pause then Sarah spoke up.  
I think it started with a joke about Trunks' arm, then something about senzu beans, then fooling around in the bathroom. Sarah said.  
So I guess you guys are all like little children. First Goku then Gohan. ::Sigh:: Isn't there one mature person here? I asked some what to myself.  
Trunks said.  
Oh yeah, real mature. Look you guys, just shut up about the whole fight thing and the broken arm. Wrapped body parts are coming into style, that's why my hands wrapped ya know. I teased. All it got was a strained chuckle. Well I thought it was funny.  
You could be a regular comedian Anija, the next Jim- Trunks stopped and grabbed his head.  
What's wrong? I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.  
He trailed off.  
  
(Okay, now this is from a narrator's perspective. Just bare with me K?)  
  
What the?....Where am I? Trunks asked inside his head. He looked around but could see nothing but darkness. Suddenly he saw a battle field. Vegeta was on the ground with a tired look on his face. His body was limp and lifeless. He looked around in horror seeing everybody he knew, and they were all dead. Anija laid on the ground, battered and bloody, and not moving. There was a big crater where the Capsule Corp building was. He started to walk over to it. Then he saw a big black thing shoot in front of him. It prepared to attack.  
Trunks! Trunks! He heard a voice.  
  
(Back to my perspective.)  
  
Trunks! C'mon! Snap out of it! I said shaking him.  
Huh?... Where am.... Anija? Trunks said slowly.  
What happened? I asked my voice high with panic.  
A battlefield. And everybody was dead. Trunks said.  
Huh? What battlefield? Goten asked.  
I saw it. Everybody was dead, on the ground. My house was gone, and there was this big black creature. He said.  
I asked.  
Yeah. Then I heard your voice and woke up. He said to me.  
That's weird. You looked like you were asleep. I said.  
Maybe that's what happened before while I was flying, that would explain the falling asleep. Trunks said.  
Yeah, not even *you* could fall asleep flying, my dad's not even that lame. Goten said.  
Oh gee, thanks. Trunks said sarcastically.  
Maybe we should tell Bulma. Sarah suggested.   
Couldn't hurt I guess, just as long as she doesn't flip out. Trunks said.  
Yeah, maybe leave Goku and the rest of the guys out of this for awhile. I said. We all agreed. We walked inside and headed towards the kitchen. Bulma and Chi Chi were taking a break at the table.  
Uh Bulma? Can we talk to you? I asked.  
Sure, go ahead. Bulma said.  
No Mom, alone. Trunks said.  
Uh...okay. I'll be right back Chi Chi. Bulma said.  
Goten, Sarah, why don't you stay with Chi Chi? I said.  
Goten protested but we just walked out to the living room.   
What's the big deal? Bulma asked.  
Well, would you like to tell her Trunks? I asked.   
Uh, okay. It's just kinda weird. I was just standing outside and I had this kinda dream thing. I saw all the guys and Anija on the ground dead. And there was this big black creature there. Trunks started.  
A dream? Bulma asked.  
Yeah, he looked like he was blacked out or something. I said.  
That's probably what happened the first time when I uh... Crashed. Trunks said.  
Bulma stood considering all this then spoke. We should tell your father, he might know something. Bulma said.  
Mom, why would Dad know about this? We didn't want to start the gang on another thing to talk about. Trunks wined.  
Well, maybe Saiyans do something like this. I wouldn't know now would I? Bulma said.  
But Anija doesn't know and she's part Saiyan. Trunks protested looking at me.  
Your mom's right. Maybe Veggie would know something. I said.  
Bulma asked.  
Heh, yeah, that's what I call him. That and troll boy...er...Yeah, we should tell him.... uh.... *You* should tell him Trunks. I said.  
No, you'll come with me. After all, you were there. He said.  
Well so was Goten! I protested in a winy voice.  
Oh c'mon chicken. He said. See ya in a bit Mom. He pulled me out of the living room and went out behind Goku's house. The whole gang was there. (Except for Tien and Choutzu, they were off somewhere.)   
Oh, look who it is. Yamcha said. If it isn't the two- I shot him my most evil look and he stopped immediately.  
Uh Dad, we need to talk. Trunks said.  
What is it? Vegeta said.  
No Dad, away from... Trunks gestured towards the other people.  
This better be important. Vegeta said walking over to us.  
It is Veggie...er Vegeta. I said quickly making sure not to piss off Vegeta. He shot me a look but we kept walking until we were around front. We stopped and Vegeta got into his classic pose.  
See, uh... Do you think it's normal for somebody to have these weird dreams. Trunks said.  
You wanted to talk to me about dreams? Vegeta asked.  
No, I had this weird dream but I was awake. Trunks explained.  
Vegeta asked.  
Not exactly. There was this battle field and everyone was dead, except for me. Then this black thing came out in front of me and started to attack. Trunks said.  
You dreamed this? While you were awake? What were you doing? Vegeta said.  
I was just talking to Goten, Sarah, and Anija. He answered.  
Vegeta thought for a moment, That is weird. Just let me know if it happens again.  
That's it? You're not going to say anything helpful? I blurted out before I caught myself.  
I need some time. This wasn't happening before *you* came so you should just be quiet. Vegeta said. I looked away frustrated.  
Okay, I'll talk to ya later then. Trunks said. We left Vegeta and walked into the forest a bit. Trunks looked deep in thought.  
Thinking about that dream? I asked softly.  
Yeah, it just looked so real. He replied. And the thought of everyone dead?... He trailed off. There was a short silence. Anija? Would....  
What Trunks? I asked  
Well, would you miss me if I died? He asked stopping to face me.  
I looked deep into his eyes and knew that he was serious. Of course Trunks. I said brushing my hand against his cheek. I put my hand on his shoulder, But you don't hafta go off and die now to prove me right. I smirked.  
Wasn't planning to. He said smiling. He looked down. I stared into his eyes again.  
~Something's not right. He looks so troubled.~ I thought.  
Trunks! Anija! Goten yelled running up to us.  
I asked.  
Just looking for ya. Goten said. Sarah walked up behind him.  
Thanks for waiting Goten. She said sarcastically.  
Oh.... Heh, sorry. Goten replied sheepishly flashing the smile only him and Goku could manage. Sarah smiled.  
It's okay. But how bout making it up to me? She said with a grin.  
Uh...Okay, we could all go to the pizza place- Goten started.  
No. Alone. She said her smile growing. Goten blushed.  
Uh... heh, I guess I'll see you guys later. He said.  
Okay. See ya. I said.  
Don't get carried away. Trunks said sarcastically. Goten shot him a look then turned to Sarah.  
Flying's the fastest way. He said.  
Sure. I have just the place. Sarah said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. They flew off away from us.  
Wonder what they're going to do. Trunks said slyly.  
Nothing new to us Trunks. I replied smirking.  
  
When Trunks and I had gone back to everybody else we told them that Goten had taken Sarah home. We didn't feel the need to describe what had gone on or what Goten and Sarah were probably doing as we spoke. At about nine that evening we finally left after everyone had shared their jokes with us. Bulma had convinced Vegeta to ride with her in their car but me and Trunks took the high road. As we were flying....  
  
Uh Trunks, what brought that question to you earlier? I asked.  
Huh? What question? He said.  
Ya know, if I'd miss you if you died. I replied.  
Oh. I don't know, I guess I was just wondering. He said.  
You know that you'd be missed dearly Trunks. By your mom, dad, and everyone. Especially me. I said.  
I'd miss you too. He replied softly. There was another time of silence.   
But we don't have to worry bout that. I don't have that scheduled in any time soon. I said trying to lighten the mood. Trunks sighed. We landed in front of the Capsule Corp building. ::Yawn:: Time for bed. I said stretching. I unwrapped my tail and headed towards the door. Aren't you tired?  
Uh, I guess. Trunks said and walked up to the door. He stopped before opening the door and looked at me.  
Did you mean what you said earlier? He asked.  
Every word. I replied. His eyes looked less troubled and a smile crossed his face. Just then we heard a door slam.  
That is the last time I ride with you! Vegeta yelled storming out of the car. How'd you ever manage to get a license anyway?! He came up to the door and pushed us aside to go in. Bulma came walking up right after him with a tough look on her face.  
Woah Mom, hold on a sec. What went on? Trunks said.  
Your father says that I'm not a good driver! Bulma told him. Trunks grinned. What?! Do you think I'm a bad driver too?! Bulma said.  
Of course not Mom. You're a perfect driver. Dad's just used to flying. Trunks said. Bulma's face softened.  
Thanks Trunks. She said. She walked into the house, now a little calmer.  
Liar, I've seen her drive before. I said.  
Yeah but did you want to listen to them yell all night? Trunks asked.  
Heh.. A little lie won't hurt every now and then. I said. I smiled and headed inside. Trunks followed and stopped in front of my room. Are ya waiting for something? I asked.  
Huh? Oh, no, not really. Good night Anija. He said.  
Good night Trunks.... Slick. I said. He smiled, shook his head, and headed for his room.  
  
Okay, I know, not my best. I seriously think I'm losing my writing abilities. ::Sigh:: Well, comment your little hearts out, I do like comments. My next one should be out in a bit. Sorry for the wait!!! 


	16. Default Chapter Title

Okay, first let me say: Gomen gomen gomen gomen!!! For taking so long on this chapter that is. But thanks for reading it. Would it be too much too ask for comments/suggestions though? They make me write faster ya know.  
  
Disclaimer:  
?Mystery Person ?: I can't tell you who I am, that would ruin future surprises. ::Evil smirk:: but let me just say that the one you call Anija' doesn't own anything from DBZ/GT. Well, I gotta go and await my arrival. C-ya!  
  
WARNING!! Uh, this chapter isn't exactly leading anywhere. Well, I can't say that considering that all my chapters are leading up to something but this particular one is kinda just a stepping stone to lead up to something else. (Make sense?) Well, enjoy anyway!!  
  
**This starts out the day after my last chapter took place. They're outside Capsule Corp talking.**  
  
So Goten, you and Sarah a thing' now? I teased.  
He looked at me, No, we're not a thing. We're just, uh.... It's really not any of your business anyway Anija.  
Oooh, touchie are we? Well excuse me. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I said sarcastically.  
That's okay, he probably didn't do anything fun anyway ya know Anija. Trunks said smirking.  
Stuff *you* haven't done! Goten replied.  
Oh really? I asked. He blushed.  
He said.  
Go ahead and enlighten me then. Trunks said.  
You know, it's not really any of your business. Goten said again.  
Fine, probably nothing exciting anyway. Ya wanna leave Anija? Trunks asked turning to me.  
Fine. Too bad though, Goten doesn't get-  
Okay okay. If you must know I'll tell you, but you better not tell Sarah. He said. He leaned towards us then continued quietly, even though there wasn't anybody else around, We... Uh.... We just had some fun. Nothing *too* drastic, we... He trailed off.There was a little pause, then I spoke up.  
Well good job Goten. You've finally found a girl. I said.  
Heh, yeah, I guess she is my girl now. Goten said.  
Do all guys think that girls *belong* to them? Or is it just you two. I asked.  
I don't *own* her. Goten replied defensively, Just think of her as mine.   
You didn't um... ::Ehem:: did you? Trunks asked kinda shyly. Goten just gave him a look to reassure him.  
Oh you two, so much like little kids. I only wonder what the off spring you guys manage to make will be like. I said.  
Definitely my good looks. Trunks teased primping his hair.  
And my eyes. Goten said batting his eye lashes. They cracked up at their little joke, I just sighed.  
Not together bakas! I said. You know, your own children, if ya ever have any.   
Yeah, we get it. Just playing with you. Trunks said smiling.  
You guys need counseling. I said.  
Think so? Goten said turning to Trunks.  
I think Anija's the one who needs counseling. Trunks teased.  
Oh yeah that's right. At least I'm not the one who loves Goten. I said.  
Oh c'mon. You know we're just playing. Goten said.  
Yeah, whatever. Maybe I should tell Sarah that you're already with somebody. I teased.  
Naw, Trunks isn't as cute as Sarah, I'll stick with her. Goten said. Trunks pretended to look hurt.  
Aww, first time being rejected? I teased.  
::Sniff:: I'm so heart broken. He replied sarcastically with big eyes.  
Trunks! Anija! Goten! Time for lunch! Bulma called out the window.  
Hope you're over it cause I'm hungry. Goten said.  
Yeah, me too. I said.  
Yep, all better. Let's eat. Trunks said and jogged off towards the kitchen.Goten and I followed close behind.  
  
**About half an hour (And a couple piles of plates) later...**  
  
Thank you Bulma. I said getting up from the table.  
Goten said flashing his famous smile.  
Thanks Mom. Trunks said.  
Your welcome. Bulma replied gathering the dishes. We heard the gravity room power down. Vegeta walked into the kitchen looking tired and annoyed.  
Hey Dad. Trunks said. Vegeta grumbled something and walked past us to the fridge. I gestured for us to leave. We walked to the hall.  
Where did you want to go? Trunks asked me.  
I don't know. Just away from Veggie, we're still not on the best terms ya know? I said.  
Oh, yeah. How about your room Trunks? Goten suggested.  
Well, it's kinda messy. Trunks replied.  
Can't be too bad. I said.  
Oh, you'd be surprised. I'll show you though. Trunks said. He led us down the hall and to his door. He opened the door. My eyes went wide.   
How can you live in there Trunks? I asked. There were close every where and some looked like they were a couple years old.  
I don't live in there, just sleep in there. Trunks said.  
It's gotten worse than the last time I was here. Goten teased.  
When's the last time you cleaned it Trunks? I asked.  
I don't know, a little while ago. Trunks said. I sighed. But you don't need to be able to walk around, that why we fly. He added.   
Silly me. I thought we flew for fighting and other useful things. I teased. Maybe we should go to my room, it's actually clean. I said.  
Sure, why not. C'mon Trunks. Goten said. I led them down the all a little ways. I opened the door to my room and walked in.  
Wow, it's clean. You should try this sometime Trunks. Goten said. Trunks elbowed him in the ribcage playfully.   
Well, what do you guys wanna do? I asked.  
Well, we could spar. Goten suggested.  
We could... I replied hesitantly.  
Yeah, let's spar. Trunks agreed.  
How are you suppose to spar with your cast Slick? I asked.  
Oh, didn't think about that. Trunks replied.  
C'mon, can't be too hard in a cast. Goten said.  
You'd be surprised. I said.  
Hmm, hang on, I'll be right back. Trunks said. He walked out of my room and headed towards his.  
Wonder what he's going to do. Goten asked.  
Probably something Bulma wouldn't like.I said.  
Bulma doesn't like a lot of the things he does. Goten said.  
No, Bulma doesn't like a lot of the things you two do, always making trouble... I trailed off. Trunks had walked back in rubbing his bare wrist and smiling.  
Problem solved. He said walking up to us.  
You took it off? I asked surprised.  
Trunks replied still smiling.  
Bulma's gonna kill you. I said.  
Not if she doesn't know. Besides, what would she do? Trunks said.  
She could make you clean your room. Goten said, We'd never see you again.  
Shut up Goten. Trunks said. My punishment is my problem.  
Oh all right. I said. Let's get going then. I said. I walked towards the hall and flipped off the light. I looked back at the two guys, they were opening my window. Never heard of a door? I asked.  
Oh c'mon, this is more fun. Trunks said, Lady's first, go ahead Goten. Trunks teased.  
Oh haha. Laugh it up now, let's just go spar okay? Spare us from your bad jokes. Goten said.  
Oh stop arguing you two. Let's just go. I said. I pushed between them and climbed out the window. I hovered in the air waiting for them. When they finally got out we headed off towards some sparring grounds. When we reached the spot I let the two guys land first. I did a couple of flips before I landed.  
Show off. Trunks said. I raised an eyebrow.  
Who? Me? I asked in an innocent voice.  
C'mon Trunks, let's start. Goten said.  
Can you even move your hand very good Trunks? I asked.  
Yeah, just fine. It's just a little stiff. He replied. His wrist popped when he moved it and I raised an eyebrow. He just shot me an innocent look.  
~Bulma's gonna be mad when she finds out.~ I thought. Fine. Hey, how about I watch you two for a little bit? I asked.   
Okay, your loss. Trunks said. The two started to power up. I flew up to a the top of a large rock for a better view. I could hear them start but didn't really pay much attention to them. I looked around at the familiar sparring grounds.   
~This was where I first transformed. The waterfall, the little stream, yep, all the same.~ I thought. I looked back to the guys. They were both in Super Saiyan level one and were sticking mainly to the non-ki attacks. It looked like the typical fight between them. Nobody really getting an advantage, save for the times Trunks would glance up at me. That's when Goten would attack, but no one was getting beat up too bad. It went on like this for about two hours, then Trunks stopped for a break and Goten did too. They both powered down back to normal. Trunks looked up to the rock.  
Hey, where's Anija? Trunks asked. I thought she was watching up there.  
She's probably around close by. I'm gonna go cool off. Goten said. He walked over to the stream and took off his shirt. Trunks followed. They waited in waist deep. I swam up behind Trunks and grabbed his ankles, pulling him under. He let out a little yelp. I popped my head above the water.  
Hey, are you guys done? I asked squeezing the water out of my hair. I turned my head back to look at Trunks. He was getting ready to dunk me. Nice try Slick. I said.  
Worth a shot wasn't it? He said smiling.   
Yeah, I guess. I said shoving him a little.  
Hey, you unwrapped your hand. Aren't you afraid of my mom? Trunks said.  
No, not really. She didn't mind the first time, that was just you. I said splashing him. He reached down into the water and splashed some towards me. I ducked causing the water to head for Goten. It got he's upper half all wet.  
Hey! What was that for? He asked.  
It was meant for Anija. Trunks said.  
Oh really? Goten said slyly. Him and Trunks exchanged a look. Within seconds, two huge waves of water hit me, one from the back and one from the front.  
Ahh! Hey! Fine, be that way! I yelled. I shot up into the air and fired a blast at the water sending huge waves towards the guys. I chuckled to myself and landed gracefully on the bank.  
No fair Anija. Goten said walking out.  
Yeah, you cheated. Trunks said.  
I didn't know there were rules to a water fight, sorry. I said sarcastically.  
Yeah, I can tell, real sorry. Trunks said smirking. We all sat down in the shade.   
You guys didn't fight for long. I noted considering that their usual spar was at least three hours.  
It's too hot. Replied Trunks laying back in the grass.  
And someone's mind kept wondering. Goten added. Trunks propped up on his elbows.  
What do you mean? He asked.  
You kept glancing around and thinking about stuff. I could of whooped you if we kept going. Goten said also laying back.  
What were you thinking about Trunks? I asked bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.  
I'm not sure I wanna know what he thinks about. Goten teased.  
Oh shut up. I said tossing a rock at him. It just bounced off his arm.  
I was just thinking about those dreams. Trunks said.  
What about them? I asked.  
Well, why I had them for one thing. Trunks said.  
That's a good question. Goten said.  
And all you saw was a battlefield? I asked.  
Yeah, with everybody dead and that big black creature. Trunks replied.  
That's strange. Goten said.  
Yeah, I know. Trunks replied.  
Well, maybe they're trying to tell us something. I suggested standing up.  
Or maybe it's just a figment of Trunks' wild imagination. Goten added.  
I don't know, maybe they'll just stop. Trunks said also standing up.  
You had two in under two weeks though, that's got to mean something. I said.  
That he's been thinking too hard. Goten put in standing up by us.  
Oh shut up. I said shoving him down by the water.  
Dang, lighten up. He said floating into the air. Just joking around you know.  
I said smirking. I floated up to Goten. I flicked him behind the ear.  
What was that for? Goten asked.  
For you to shut your big mouth, if at all possible. I said.  
I think big mouths run in your family. Trunks said joining us.   
And just what is that supposed to mean? I asked.  
Just that you both are related and have big mouths. Trunks said smiling.  
I said and turned my back to him.  
Pouting? And you said we didn't act our age. Goten said. Trunks came over to me.  
Sorry, I was just joking ya know. He said. I turned to him.  
Fine, it's all right. I said.  
Aww, isn't that sweet? You two should get a room. Goten said.  
Oh really? I asked. I gave Trunks a sly look and he nodded. We went behind Goten and pushed him down into the water.  
He said popping back up.  
You deserved it. Trunks said smiling. Goten's face tightened and he lunged at us. He continued to chase us around for fun for about an hour. After awhile we stopped and laughed.  
Hey, at least now we got a chance to air dry. I said.  
Yeah, I am pretty dry now. Goten said smiling. He looked down at his watch. Dang, I said I'd pick up Sarah at four, I'd better get going.   
Oh, for round two? Trunks asked sarcastically.  
Bye Goten. I said before Goten could say anything to Trunks. He waved and took off. I turned to Trunks, You need to learn when to shut your mouth. I said.  
Oh really? Trunks asked raising an eyebrow, Like you've never opened your mouth a time or two?  
See? Like right then Trunks. That was a good time to keep quiet, now you're gonna hafta face the consequences. I teased.  
Like what? He asked crossing his arms.  
~It's amazing how much he can look like Vegeta at times.~ I thought. Like this. I said. I grabbed his head and started giving him a noogie. He just laughed. Say it Trunks, I won't let up till ya do. I said.  
Fine, uncle. He said.  
Nope, wrong word. Try again Slick. I teased.  
Uh... Auntie? He said.  
  
Oh just get off. He said. He grabbed my hands and tossed me over his shoulders and back in the air a bit. I just smiled and laughed.  
Sheesh, someone needs an attitude controller. I teased and flew back to him.  
He said lowering his head.  
Lighten up Trunks, I was just playing and you got me back. No need for apologies. I said putting my hand under his chin and lifting his head back up. His eyes glittered as a smile crossed his face.  
Come to the ground with me. He said.  
Oh fine. I sighed and landed softly on the dirt. He landed next to me and got down on his knee.  
  
I asked.  
Will you... His sentence trailed off in my head. I dazed as thoughts sweep across my mind.  
~What is he doing? Why is he down on one knee? He's not going to.... Naw, he wouldn't....Would he?...~ I asked myself. There was a pause.  
He asked, I'm waiting.   
  
  
Oh I know, evil, evil, evil. Yep, that's me :)   
Trunks: Sure is Anija.  
Hey, who invited you?  
Trunks: Nobody, but since I'm here, I might as well tell you what I'm going to say.  
No! Save it for the next chapter!  
Goten: Yeah Trunks, don't ruin the surprise.  
Okay, now why are you here?  
Goten: Hey, he can be here, I can be here.  
Whatever, just be quiet, you're clogging my sign off thingie and forcing the reader to continue on through your endless babble.  
Goku: Hey everybody!  
Oh my God!! Shush!!!!  
Trunks: Fine  
Goten: Ditto  
Goku: Yeah, what they said.  
Finally. Sorry bout that, my fingers wander. Well, thanks for bearing with me and reading my chapter, I appreciate it.  
Trunks: Yeah, more than she appreciates us.  
Oh shut up! I like to hear from ya too! (If that wasn't a HUGE hint I don't know what is.) Thanks for reading! Buh-Bye!


	17. Default Chapter Title

Well, well, well, back for more? Domo arigato!! Let's get straight to the point shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: ::Sigh:: But first I must do this stupid, idiotic, pointless-  
Trunks:Disclaimer.  
Yes, that's the thing.  
Trunks: Anija doesn't own DBZ/GT or anything remotely related to it. So there.  
  
WARNING!! Uh.... Ya know, I don't think I really need one of these. But hey, it's here, so deal with it. Well, I should tell all those mush haters to beware, it's not a lemon or anything but it's not exactly action-packed.  
  
Anyway, we left off with Trunks down on one knee. Let's get moving----  
  
Trunks asked.  
Huh? What? I asked coming out of my daze.  
Can ya move to the left a bit? He asked.  
Oh, uh.. yeah. I said, I stepped to the left and cast my shadow onto Trunks' face.  
Thanks. It's hard to tighten a shoe with the sun in your eyes ya know? He said messing with his shoe.  
~Oh, so that's what he was asking. And I was thinking something else, I have one crazy imagination.~ I thought shaking my head.  
T runks asked standing up.  
I asked coming out of my thoughts again.  
You were shaking your head, and I just wondered why. He said.  
Oh, no reason. I lied. I muttered under my breath.  
Trunks said.  
Nothing. C'mon, we should get home. I said floating back into the air.  
Yeah, okay. Trunks said following me. We took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. I wonder what's for dinner. Trunks said.  
Your mom said something about fish. I told him.Awe man, that probably means she's making her Fish Surprise'. Trunks whined.  
What's wrong with fish? I asked.  
You've never been blessed with her special fish cooking abilities? Trunks asked sarcastically. Let's just say that she's not the best cook in the world.  
Oh, that bad? I asked.  
Yep. Hey, why don't we just grab a bit to eat in the city, it'll spare you and me from my mom's concoction she calls food. Trunks said.  
Uh... Sure. I said. I stopped and asked, But where do you wanna go?  
Trunks thought for a bit, Well, how about that new place by the mall?  
Your teenybopper mob doesn't hang out there right? I teased.  
Oh c'mon, let's just go. Trunks said. He grabbed my wrist and started flying in a new direction.  
I can fly by myself just fine thank you. I said. He smirked and let my wrist go. As we were passing over a small jewelry shop Trunks stopped.  
Hang on, I have to grab something. He said. He landed out front of the building and looked back up at me. Jus' a sec. He said and walked inside.  
~I wonder... No, he's not going to do *that*...~ I thought as I hovered. After about five minutes passed and my patience left me. I landed outside the shop and peered through the window. The cashier was wrapping a little box and he handed it to Trunks. Trunks gave him some money than walked back outside with a happy look on his face. What's got you all happy? I asked.  
This, it's been something I've been meaning to get for awhile now. Trunks replied holding up the little box.  
Oh really? What's in it? I asked. ~Maybe he did do it.~ I thought.  
Well, it's not really fancy but I think it'll work. He said. He slid the cover off the box. My eyes widened as the sinking sun sparkled off the gold. He reached his hand in and pulled out a a gold band. See? I bought myself a watch. He said smiling.  
Oh...How nice. I said sighing, Trunks didn't seem to notice. ~Great, just what he needs. A nice expensive watch to get ruined while sparring. How grand.~ I thought.  
I had to have it from a special delivery. Trunks informed me.  
Oh really? I asked pretending to be interested.  
Yep, a month ago. I got a call yesterday saying it was in. Trunks said. I looked over at him and he had a certain look on his face. Like he wasn't telling me something.  
~Awe well, it's probably just about some other thing he bought for himself~ I thought.  
Hey, there's the place, let's go. Trunks said taking my hand and leading me. When we opened the door voices and smells rushed out at us. We walked up to a man behind a counter.  
Party of two? The man asked us.  
Uh yeah. Trunks said. The man punched some buttons on a cash register then looked up.  
Twenty-four dollars please. He said. Trunks grabbed some money and handed it to him. The man nodded, put the money in the register then we were led to our table by a lady.  
Here ya are, just turn this paper over when you're finished. She said putting a yellow slip on our table.  
I said to the lady. She walked back to the man to seat some other people.  
Well, it's kinda just serve yourself here. Trunks started, So let's grab some food.  
  
**About an hour later...(I'll spare you the eating and food details)**  
  
Dang, I'm stuffed. Trunks said leaning back in his seat. I started to chuckle. He asked.  
I never thought I'd hear you say that. I teased smiling.  
Oh haha, I'll just remember that next time my mom's cooking, maybe I won't take you out. He replied.  
Aww, I'm just kidding Trunks. I said wiping some hair out of his eyes. He smiled and nodded. Well, let's head back home then. I said getting up. I turned the little paper over and waited for Trunks to get up. We walked to the door and stepped outside. The cool evening air took me by surprise and I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.  
You cold? Trunks asked me.  
Naw, I just rub my arms for no reason. I replied. He raised an eyebrow but just smiled. He took off his jacket (Yes, he had it on earlier I just forgot to mention it) and draped it over my shoulders. Oh, thanks. I said sticking my arms in the sleeves. A breeze blew and ruffled Trunks' hair. ~Dang, he's pretty good looking...~ I thought. I broke my thoughts of that off. ~Is that all I think about now? Not that he's a bad thing- On Kami, there I go again!~  
Trunks asked.  
I replied about ready to thank him for ceasing my wandering mind.  
I asked if you wanted to go home now. He said.  
Yeah, sure. I said.  
C'mon, let's get out of sight before we take off. Trunks said and started to walk down the street, I followed.  
Haven't people seen us fly before? I mean, it's only obvious to see two bright lights in the sky surrounding two people. Who can miss it? I whined not liking to constantly make sure no one was paying attention just to use my only way of transportation.  
We don't need them to see more than they already do. Trunks replied calmly. I sighed but continued following him. We reached a small alley way and Trunks stopped.  
What? You think this is a good spot? I teased sounding some what annoyed.  
Trunks said, He took off slowly waiting for me. I followed suit slowly floating upward. I smiled and then rose higher. Finally we were flying towards Capsule Corp. Capsule Corp came into view and I noticed most of the lights were on. (And that's a lot of light.) As we neared I heard voices, Goten's -being the loudest- stood out most.  
Nice dinner Bulma I heard Goten say.  
Looks like your mom made a dinner party out of it. I said.  
Oh yeah, I forgot that was tonight. Trunks said.  
What's the occasion? I asked.  
Oh uh... Nothing. He replied. I could tell he was holding something back but I wasn't going to force it out of him. Suddenly Trunks paused in mid-air.  
What is it? I asked, puzzled.  
Well, do you wanna go back to the sparring grounds? He asked.  
Uh... I guess... What for? I asked.  
Nothing, just to uh... talk or something. He replied.  
Okay, sure. I said.  
Push your ki down. He instructed.  
I asked.  
If they knew we were back they'd make us stay. He said.  
Oh, okay. I said and started to lower my ki as we flew above Capsule Corp. I looked back as we past and could of sworn Goku saw me. ~He practically looked right at me.~ I thought. But seeing Goku not do anything (A signal or something) I dropped the issue from my mind. We flew slowly letting the breeze sting our faces. I raised up more into a few strangler clouds but when I started getting damp I decided to come out. I looked down at the ground.  
Oh hey, here we are. I said stopping. Trunks stopped and looked down.  
Oh, heh, guess I wasn't paying attention. He said flashing a cheesy grin. I shook my head and started descending slowly. I touched down by the waterfall, Trunks landed beside me. It's nice here. He said gazing around.  
Yeah, the stars on the water are beautiful. So is the scenery, except for some previous sparring scars. I said.  
Heh, yeah. Trunks said.  
~Hmm, he seems nervous, awe well, never was a wizard for words.~ I thought.  
Hey Anija! Come up here! Trunks yelled from atop a large rock.  
When did he get up there? I asked myself as a hovered up. He was sitting in a little circular smooth area. He patted the rock beside him, gesturing for me to join him. I walked over and sat down.  
I started.  
  
Anything in particular you wanted to talk about? I asked.  
Umm... Well, ye- er... naw, not really. Trunks said shifting about.  
Huh? Yes or no? I asked.  
No, nothing much.... He trailed off to gaze up at the stars. I followed his gaze and looked up at the night sky. We sat for a little bit then he asked, Hey, do you know were Katon is?   
Hmm, Katon. Well, if I remember my Solar Geography correctly-  
Solar Geography? He asked smiling.  
Yeah, my mom made me do it. I said sighing. Anyway, I think Katon should be somewhere out that way. I said pointing to the eastern part of the sky.  
He asked.   
Here, let me see your hand. I said. He reached his hand out and I grabbed it gently. I lifted it up and pointed his finger towards my gaze. There, I think. I said, But really far away, you can't see it.  
Really far? He asked.  
Yeah, it takes over a year to get there, it's farther than that place Piccolo's from. I told him.  
  
Yeah, Namek.  
Do you ever miss your mom Anija? Trunks asked me.  
Well, yeah, of course. I said sighing again. I felt my throat start to tighten and my face heated up. Trunks looked over at me as a lonely tear rolled down my cheek.  
Oh, sorry. He said.  
I swallowed to try and clam down, For what? I asked in a higher tone than intended.  
For bringing up the past. He said. He brought his hand to my face and wiped the tear away. I took a deep breath but it didn't work. More tears streaked down my face as I bit my lip and turned away standing up. Trunks stood and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and tried to blink the tears away.  
It's okay to cry Anija. He said softly. I put a hand up to my face to wipe away the tears. He brushed my hand with his and stared into my eyes. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. I started to cry harder into his shirt and he just stood there holding me. It's okay Anija, I know you must miss her. He said in a sweet voice.  
I do Trunks, more than you know. I said between breaths. I haven't seen her in so long, I haven't had a family.  
You can have one. He said. I pulled away studying his serious face.  
W-What do you mean? I asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He swallowed hard and took my hand.  
A-Anija, will you... Will you marry me? He asked. My heart leapt and more tears streamed down my face, but these were tears of joy. I smiled and nodded my head for my mouth couldn't find the words.  
Yes, Trunks. I finally said. He smiled and slid the ring on my finger. I looked down at the ring. It was small and delicate and had a rose with a diamond in the middle of it. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, finally, another chapter. Sorry for the wait, really I am!! Please don't hate me because I'm slower than a snail! I swear my teachers are evil! Loads of homework, day after day... Sheesh! But I will understand if ya type a comment in all capitols yelling various things and telling me to go places Piccolo wouldn't venture. I most likely deserve it. =) Anyway, one way for me to post faster is to leave a comment! Even a simple, You're a fruitcake is welcome. (Though I'd prefer something different, that would squeak by.) Well, thanks for sticking with me and reading, I'll try very hard to get the next parts up faster K? K. Ciao!


	18. Default Chapter Title

Okay, first I need to thank all those wonderful people who sent me ideas. Thank you Goku Girl, Kakarrot, Just A Thought, Dayna, Kilo, Piccolo, Mike Steele, and Aerith for your ideas and/or comments!!! I appreciate them!! Oh, and I did try to incorporate all the ideas I got and I deeply apologize to anyone's idea that I didn't use. (If there were any) But hey, this is only one chap and I didn't finish all my ideas for it so stick around. (And comment!!)  
  
--------------- (Hee, I copied Just A Thought!)  
  
And another thing, I intended this chapter to be funny but I'm just not gifted that way. Sorry, but try to enjoy it anyway!!  
  
-------------- (Look! I did it again!)  
  
Okay, we left off with Trunks and Anija kissing after Trunks proposed. (Yep, he said the m' word) Let's go back to the kiss shall we? (You don't have a choice so just nod your head and continue to scroll down and read)  
  
When we finally broke the kiss I rested my head on his shoulder. I kept my arms around him holding him close. Thoughts flashed before my eyes.  
~Wow, we're actually going to get married.~ I thought. A smile crossed my face. I pulled away to look at him, he was also smiling. Did you have this moment planned? I asked him.  
Well.... Kinda. He replied smirking.  
Even the fake out times? I asked.  
Uh... Yeah. He admitted, his smiling growing. I shook my head smiling. I floated up into the air.  
C'mon, let's go back. I said.  
He said coming up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  
I said surpassing a giggle, I can fly ya know.  
You sure? Wouldn't want you fall. He teased pushing forward towards Capsule Corp. I smiled and decided to let him stay. He started to nibble my ear. I laughed and tried to pull my head away, but to no avail.  
Are you even watching where you're going? I asked.  
Naw... I figured you could tell me if we were going to hit something. He said squeezing me in a hug.  
I said smiling.  
  
**Over at Capsule Corp. (This is from a narrator's perspective)**  
  
Hey, have you seen Anija? Sarah asked Goten over the others voices.  
No, not since I left them earlier. Goten replied.  
I wonder where they are. Sarah said scanning the room.  
Hopefully getting take-out. Goten said some what sarcastically and some what truthfully.  
Awe c'mon, Bulma's cooking isn't that bad. Sarah said nudging Goten in the ribs.  
Did you actually try it? He asked.  
Uh... No, but nobody can screw up fish. She said.  
Yeah well, you haven't tried Bulma's cooking. Goten said. He looked over to his dad who has just turned towards the window. Here they come.   
Sarah asked confused.  
Oh, I can sense their ki's. Goten replied.  
Sarah answered still not completely understanding.  
  
**Just behind Capsule Corp (Well, in the air)...**  
  
I jerked my head up and stopped. The top of my head connected with Trunks' chin.  
He said floating back from me.  
I asked.  
Bit my tongue thanks to your head. He said smiling.  
Oh, sorry.   
That's okay. Why'd you stop? We're almost there. Trunks said.  
I was just thinking... I trailed off.  
Trunks asked.  
About your dad. How's he gonna take our news? He wasn't exactly thrilled to find us that one time, and that was just a little while ago. I said.  
Awe, don't worry. It's not up to him ya know. Besides, Mom already lectured him and you know her lectures. Trunks said coming closer to me.  
I don't know- I started.  
It'll be fine. He said giving me a light kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him.  
Yeah, okay. I said. He gestured for us to keep going. We flew to the front of Capsule Corp and found the whole gang outside. I glanced over at Trunks and he just smiled, descending down. I followed right beside him.  
And just where were you two? Bulma asked us, hands on hips.  
Uh... Shopping... Trunks lied.  
Hmm, really? I don't see any bags, c'mon, the truth. She said, her look remaining the same.  
Oh fine... Trunks started, sighing, We went to eat out.  
Why? Didn't you know that we were having this get-together? Bulma asked.  
He said, That's why we went out. He mumbled so she didn't hear.  
Oh, you guys are impossible! She said turning around and marching back into the house.Chi Chi followed and talked to her. The other people (All guys except for Sarah and Videl) just chuckled, well, except Vegeta. He kept that same scowl he always gave me. We managed to get inside after a bit. Goten and Sarah came over to us.  
Goten said.  
I asked.  
You got restaurant food, we all had Bulma's   
I still think her cooking can't be all bad. Sarah said defensively. I smiled.  
What are you wearing Trunks' jacket for? Goten asked me. I had forgotten I had it on and blushed slightly.  
I was just cold earlier, I said taking it off, Here ya go Trunks. I blushed again as did Trunks.  
What's got you two so happy? Sarah asked.  
Trunks looked to me for an answer.  
Let's go to my room. I said.  
Uh, okay. Goten said. We left the crowd and headed down the hall. We went into my room and shut the door.  
Goten said, What's the deal?  
I looked to Trunks and he smiled, I smiled too and continued, Well it's good news. I said.  
What is it? Sarah asked.  
Me and Trunks, we're... going to get married. I said.  
Wow! Congratulations! Sarah said giving me a hug. Goten looked kinda shocked but a small smile grew on his face.  
He said giving Trunks a high five. I smiled.  
~Well, they took it good. My only concerns a certain spiky-haired Saiyan.~ I thought.  
So you're actually doing it? Goten asked.  
Of course, we wouldn't lie to you. Trunks said. I took his hand and squeezed it a little. He turned to me. I leaned forward, got up on my tiptoes a little, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He blushed lightly. Goten smirked.  
Get a room. Goten joked.  
Awe, I think it's sweet. Sarah said giving Goten a small peck on the cheek. He also blushed. Trunks raised an eyebrow towards him and Goten just smiled and shrugged.  
Well, I'm guessing that you haven't told the others right? Goten said.  
Uh, heh... Not yet. Trunks said a little nervously.  
I don't really know how Veggie's gonna take it. I said.  
Well, I don't think he'll be too mad, he's always saying he wants to continue the Saiyans, and you're more Saiyan than us. Goten said to me.  
I hope you're right. I said.  
Besides, he wouldn't do anything in front of everyone. He added.  
Why would he be mad anyway? You're both eight-teen. Sarah said.  
Well, me and him didn't exactly hit it off very well from the start. I said, And it's gone somewhat down hill from there.  
Sarah replied giving me a sympathetic look. Goten grinned.  
What are you happy about? I asked him.  
I just realized something, He started still smiling, If you marry Trunks, that'll make Vegeta my dad's uncle. My eyes widened and I thought for a moment.  
You're right. I said nervously. ~Oh great, another thing to have Veggie hold against me.~ I thought. The guys started laughing.   
What's so funny? I asked.  
I could just see Goku now, Uncle Veggie! Uncle Veggie!' That would be great. Trunks said chuckling. (A/N I feel like making a spin off from that ^.~)  
Oh fine, laugh. Just remember no one has to inform Vegeta of his going to be nephew okay? I said.  
Goten said.  
Trunks said.  
I think it's time we tell everybody. I said seriously. Trunks looked over at me and gulped. He slowly nodded his head. I gave Sarah a look hoping she'd understand. Luckily, she did.  
Uh... Goten, I'm thirsty, let's go get some punch. Sarah said tugging on his arm.  
Uh, okay. See ya later guys. Goten said getting pulled out of the room by Sarah.  
Trunks, I need to tell you something. I said getting close to him, No matter what the others think... I'll always love you.   
And me you. Trunks said. He pulled me close and gave me a kiss. After a couple seconds I broke away.  
C'mon, we need to do this. I said. He nodded and we left my room. We headed towards the living room, towards everybody else. When we reached the living room everyone was sitting on couches. Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl on one couch, Goten and Sarah on a love seat, as were Bulma and Vegeta. (Pan and Bra were uh... off somewhere just like the others in the DBZ gang.) Nobody really noticed us and kept their private conversations going. Except Vegeta, he glared at me and followed me with his eyes. Goten and Sarah smiled at us. Trunks cleared his throat to try to get their attention. They looked up from their conversations.  
I... We have an announcement. Trunks said. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I felt my face get hot. He continued, Me and Anija are... Getting married. They all just kinda looked at us. Then they looked to Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma stood and walked over to us.  
That's great. She said giving me a hug. I smiled. She turned to Trunks. My little boy is all grown up. She said sniffing as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
Awe mom, I'm not a little boy anymore. Trunks said blushing a little, I'm eight-teen, I'm an adult.  
You're still my little boy. She said and wrapped her arms around him. He gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. Goten looked like he was going to make a remark but Chi Chi cut him off.  
Congratulations you two! She said standing up. Goku stood also.  
Good for you. He said grinning, Hope it wasn't only the bathroom inci- Chi Chi whacked him in the stomach and put her hands on her hips.  
She said sternly.  
Just kidding. Goku said putting a hand behind his head and smiling his famous smile. Gohan and Videl laughed (Along with everyone else).   
Good job Trunks. Gohan said patting him on the back. Videl gave him a look. Gohan added.  
Videl said smiling.  
I said. I heard someone cough. We turned around remembering Vegeta was still there. I gulped, fearing something was going to happen. An eerie silence fell over the room.  
Aren't you going to say anything? Goku asked, breaking the silence. Vegeta's hand was on the arm of the love seat and his fingers were digging into the padding. He looked extremely tense.  
V-Vegeta, are you okay? I asked nervously.  
Of course I'm okay, just fine. He said in one of those so calm it's scary' voices. I shivered. The air in the room right then seemed thick and heavy.   
Are you sure? You're twitching. Goku said.  
Really Kakarot? Vegeta asked sarcastically, I didn't know. The room was taken by an eerie silence again. I looked to Trunks who stood still, waiting for Vegeta to do something, we all were.  
We all looked to Goten who grinned sheepishly.  
'Scuse me. He said. I sighed. I felt someone's power flicker. I swallowed hard and turned to see Vegeta's hair flickering from black to a golden color. A vein was pushed up on his forehead but he still had that weird scary but calm' look to him. Suddenly he stood and appeared before Trunks at Super Saiyan level two.   
One question boy, Vegeta said through clenched teeth, Why her?  
Because I love her. Trunks replied. That didn't seem to help Vegeta's mood any. He grew more angry (If that was possible) and looked as though he was ready to destroy anything in his path, even his own son. That's when Goku intervened. He went between Trunks and Vegeta and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
Calm down. Goku said.  
Hmph! Don't you tell me what to do Kakarot! Vegeta said.  
Just calm down. Goku said again. Vegeta glanced my way.  
You, stupid girl. Why would you expect me to approve of this? A low class Saiyan- Vegeta began speaking in Saiyan. I cut him off.  
Low class?! Excuse me Veggie but I'm just as good as your son! And I don't really give a rat's ass about getting your approval! We're getting married Vegeta and you can't stop us. I replied also in Saiyan. I powered up and went to my first level of transformation.   
You should care weakling, you'll be eating those words! Vegeta yelled. The other people looked confused by our conversation but they could wait.  
You wanna fight? Fine, but don't be mad when your pride is crushed by a weak female'. I yelled, anger rising. I narrowed my eyes and balled my hands into fists, Vegeta followed suit getting into fighting stance.  
Hold it! Goku (Who was now at Super Saiyan level two) yelled, stepping between us. This is stupid! There's no need to fight! Goku said.  
Outta the way Kakarot, this is between me and her. Vegeta said. Goku turned to him.  
If ya wanna fight, fight me. Goku said.  
Hmph, sticking up for the girl. Vegeta said.  
Yes, I am. Goku replied. Vegeta stormed past him and flew out the door. I turned to follow him but Trunks stopped me.  
No Anija, you don't need to fight, just let him calm down. Trunks said. I turned to him, anger still in my eyes. His look calmed me some.  
Cool your jets Veggie! I yelled out the door, again in Saiyan. I suppose you're right, Trunks, I should calm down. I said breathing in and powering down.  
I'll talk to him. Goku said walking out the door before we could protest. He flew off in the direction Vegeta had. Everybody faced me with confused looks.  
What did you guys say? Gohan asked the question that the others were thinking.  
Let's just say he's not the happiest guy around, far from it actually. I said not wanting to repeat the whole conversation. I rarely did want to, we don't usually exchange the nicest words in Saiyan.  
Oh, okay. Well, you know Vegeta, he'll most likely realize the good in this and come back. Bulma said patting me on the back.  
Let's hope. I said.  
  
**Over to Goku (And from a narrator's perspective again)...**  
  
Goku flew a little distance behind Vegeta. Just out of sight range (Which is pretty far back considering a Saiyan's sight). He made sure not to push his ki down too low because he didn't want to surprise Vegeta with a sudden appearance. He flew for awhile not really thinking about a whole lot of things, just concentrating on Vegeta and where he was headed. Goku noticed some big sighs and bright lights.  
~Uh-oh, he's in the city, I wonder what he's going to do.~ Goku thought. He continued to follow Vegeta until Vegeta stopped outside a small building on a corner. Goku floated above it and looked to the sigh next to it.  
~Hmm, B- A- R... wait a sec, Vegeta just went into a bar! I'd better follow.~ Goku thought. He floated down (He didn't worry about being seen by drunks, they've all seen weirder.) and walked inside the bar. When the doors opened the smell of bad alcohol and cigars rushed to his nose. He managed to surpass the want to gag, barely. He saw Vegeta holding the bartender by the collar and yelling in his face. He decided to walk over.  
Vegeta, fancy meeting you here! Goku said sarcastically. Vegeta turned to face him and dropped the bartender.  
  
**Back at Capsule Corp (And once again back to Anija's perspective)...**  
  
So you think they'll be okay? I asked.  
Yes Anija, how many times do you have to hear that? Trunks replied.   
I just don't want anybody to get hurt. I said.  
Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Goku'll calm Dad down. He said.  
Well, yeah, you're right. Besides, I'm supposed to be happy tonight. I said.  
Yes, you are, so why don't we get some privacy and- He was cut off.  
Hey Trunks! We need to plan your bachelor party. Goten walked up to us. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
And what makes you think you'd be invited? He teased.  
Well, I have some friends who know a guy who can get a special crew of- Goten started.  
Okay Goten, I get the picture! Trunks cut him off. Besides, planning for _that_ can wait until _some_ people aren't present. Trunks gestured towards his mom and Chi Chi who were busily chatting about something.  
Ohhh, gotcha. Goten said smiling.  
  
**Once again, at the bar...**  
  
Here ya go Mr.... uh.... Mr..  
King Vegeta. Vegeta said.  
Right, here ya go, _King_ Vegeta. The bartender corrected himself. He set a platter with a tall bottle and a shot glass down in front of Vegeta. The bartender stuck out his hand expecting his payment. Vegeta sneered at him.  
Right sir, on the house. The bartender said. He turned quickly to help some other costumers. Vegeta looked from the shot glass to the bottle. He grabbed the bottle and quickly removed the cap, taking a gulp of the contents. He coughed afterwards and set the bottle down.  
What are you doing here anyway Kakarot? Vegeta asked.  
We need to talk. Goku said.  
Can't it wait? This is only my third bottle _*hick*_ Vegeta said now starting to hiccup.  
Well, not really. I think we should-  
Oh shhut upp Kakaroo. Vegeta slurred. Obviously the third bottle was having some affect.   
Well, why don't you want Anija and Trunks to get married? Goku asked.  
Married? Because Anija's a weak alien from outside space. Vegeta said er, slurred.  
Uh Vegeta, you're an alien too. Goku said. Vegeta's face tightened while he thought.  
Ohhh yeeah _*hick* _ guess I am. Well, shhe's weak still. He replied.  
Uh... She's just as strong as Trunks. Goku said.  
Really?! Wow, shhe's sstrong, Trunks should marry her. Vegeta said taking another gulp from the bottle.  
~Oh Kami, he's really drunk.~ Goku thought. Well, why don't you tell her that? Goku asked.  
Okey doky, I'll tell her you want to marry her. Vegeta once again slurred.  
No, tell her you want her to marry your son. Goku explained.  
Sheesh, two guys? Shhee's busy. Vegeta said.  
No! Not me, just your son! Goku yelled starting to lose his patience.  
I'm a father? How come nobody let me know? Vegeta asked.  
Goku sighed, You know. You've lived with him for eight-teen years. Vegeta stood from the stool and started towards the door. He tripped over a chair and did a face plant to the ground. Goku walked over and shook him.  
Vegeta let out a big snore. Goku sighed and lifted him over his shoulder. He headed out the door. When he got outside he took off, slowly back to Capsule Corp.  
~I'd hate to be him, Bulma's gonna bite his head off.~ Goku thought. He heard humming and it sounded like the song He works hard for the money'. Goku chuckled.  
He worksh hard for the monee, sooo hard for it hunnee. Vegeta started to mumble.  
  
**::Sigh:: Again, at Capsule Corp...**  
  
Well, I think we should be off. Gohan said yawning, Congrats you two. He winked at me and Trunks who were now sitting down on the couch.  
I said waving.  
See you guys later. Videl said taking Gohan's arm. I waved again.   
I wonder where our dad's went Trunks, Goten said walking over, I haven't seen anything on the news and the city seems pretty calm.  
I don't know, probably out- Trunks was cut off.  
Uh... You guys, c'mere. Gohan called sticking his head back through the door. We walked outside to find Goku carrying an unconscious Vegeta over his shoulder.  
What happened? I asked.  
Well, he had a couple drinks. Goku said.  
You didn't, did you? Chi Chi asked.  
No, I'm the designated flyer. Goku teased.  
Hmph, well, you can put him on the couch, that's where he'll be sleeping for the next week! Bulma said. Goku walked inside and flopped Vegeta down on the couch.  
A little warning, Goku started, He'll probably have a massive hangover tomorrow.  
Well he deserves it. Bulma said.  
Uh Mom, can I borrow a capsule house then? Trunks asked. I don't exactly want to be around tomorrow. Bulma sighed and walked inside. She returned with a larger than normal capsule and gave it to Trunks.  
Here, I was gonna save this for after the wedding but you can have it now. It's a two story, full furnished house. She explained.  
Right on! Trunks said. Bulma smiled.  
~How does she get that into a capsule?~ I wondered.  
Now shoo! I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bulma said. We nodded and floated up into the air.  
I said waving.  
See you guys later. Trunks said. We flew off towards the sparring grounds more out of habit than anything else. You wanna set it up over there? Trunks asked pointing to the waterfall that we had been at earlier today.  
Uh.. Sure. I said. He landed and set the capsule down. He backed away then pushed a button on a remote control. There was a loud noise and a puff of dust. When it cleared there was a big house in the capsule's place. I went down to Trunks.  
Home sweet home. Trunks said. He took my hand and led me inside.  
  
Whew, that one took awhile. I know, nothing much happened this chapter, sorry but I had to save something for the next one right? Right. Anyway, thanks again for all your great ideas and sorry if I didn't use them the way you planned. But it's my story ya know. =p Oh, and go ahead and tell me what you want for the next chapter if ya want, but you don't have to. Check ya later!  
  



	19. Default Chapter Title

**Okay, I know I do this a lot and I don't particularly wanna make a habit of it, but I had a good reason for posting so late this time. The second trimester just ended and I had loads of work to make up. Book reports, science projects etc, etc, etc... Anyway, I'm truly sorry and I will really try to get the next chapter out faster (I say that a lot but I really mean it) and I'll even stay up to the wee hours if need be. Just me an' the glowing computer screen at five a.m. ... What a sight.**  
**_  
----------_**  
  
**Oh, just assume that if Anija isn't in any particular scene that it's being told by a narrator. I'm getting tired of putting **By a narrator** and that kinda crap. Sorry if it confuses you, didn't mean it to. This chapter starts out by a narrator's view. (And that's the last time I'm typing that!)**  
  
**_----------_**   


**New Plans**  
**~Chapter 19~**  
  


**The next morning at the Brief's house...*  
  
Vegeta stirred on the couch. He opened one eye, only to slam it shut again when the light hit it. He groaned and moved his hands to his head and rubbed his temples.  
~Kami, what the hell is wrong with me?~ He thought not recalling the previous nights events. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked away the blurriness.  
Oh, look who's up. Bulma said entering the living room. Vegeta tried to sit up but his pounding head prevented it. He looked over at Bulma.  
Why am I in the living room? He demanded.  
Oh, don't you remember? Bulma asked in a fake sweet tone. Somebody decided to have a couple drinks. Vegeta thought for a bit but couldn't really remember. He sat up slowly and held his head again. Bulma noticed that Vegeta obviously didn't know what she was talking about.   
Then I suppose you don't remember the announcement made last night either, correct? She asked. Vegeta stood up, stumbling a bit, then crossed his arms.  
If you're trying to make a point Woman do it already. he said.  
Well, Anija and Trunks are coming over, along with the others, and you're going to apologize. She said coolly. Then Vegeta remembered what had happened the previous night. Bulma noticed him getting an angry look on his face. (When is he not angry?)   
I am not going to apologize! Vegeta yelled. He then wished he hadn't for it just increased the pounding in his head.  
Oh yes you are mister! Bulma yelled back, her high voice aggravating Vegeta's hangover more so than his own yelling. Vegeta ignored the pain and continued his protest.   
Give me a reason why I should! He said.  
Because you weren't exactly nice last night Vegeta! And besides, you should apologize unless you want to sleep all alone every single night. Bulma said emphasizing the last sentence. Vegeta thought for a bit about that. He didn't like having to sleep by himself but he wasn't about to apologize.   
He walked past Bulma and into the kitchen. He headed straight to the fridge and decided to make a sandwich for breakfast. He sat down at the table with his food and quickly ate it.  
~That seemed to help my head a bit.~ He thought. He got up from the table.  
Where are you going? Bulma asked.  
To train. He replied coldly.  
~Figures, why'd I even bother asking?~ Bulma thought. Come back inside by three, dear. Bulma said. He hmph'ed his replied. Bulma shook her head and headed up stairs.  
  
**Over to Trunks and Anija's new house...**  
  
I stared at the ceiling of my-... _our_ room. I looked over to my left at Trunks who was still asleep.  
~I'm not used to having him in the same bed, but why would I be? It's only been one night.~ I thought. I smiled remembering the night. (No! Not _that_ way! They didn't do anything that they shouldn't before marriage ^^) ~Vegeta really should try to contain his anger. It's not like I'm some sort of disease, I won't shame his name or anything. Besides, he seems to want more Saiyans around, this would help that.~ I looked over at a clock on the bedside table. ~7:30, hmm, time to get up.~ I thought. ~Trunks should too.~ I smirked and got up to my knees. I crawled on to Trunks' stomach. I crouched over him and started to trace my fingers over his bare chest. (He slept in boxers) I traced my hands up to his shoulders and down his arms. I brought my face close to his and whispered into his ear.  
Trunks, time to get up. I said. He didn't stir. I brought my hand up to his face. Trunks, c'mon, get up. I said. I pinched his nose. He opened an eye and looked up at me, smiling.  
Oh c'mon Anija, ten more minutes. He said sleepily.  
But I wanna get up and I don't want to be all by myself. I whined playing with his face. He smirked and brought his hand up to mine.   
You won't be alone in here. He said.  
But you won't be awake either. I said.  
Well, if I wasn't awake, could I do this? He asked as he pushed me to my back and pinned me down by the arms. He smiled down to me. I rolled my eyes. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I gave him a little shove and he rolled back to his side of the bed.   
C'mon Trunks, get up. I said. He didn't move. I slid off the bed and grabbed his foot. You always did pick the hard way for things. I said. I started tugging.  
Okay, okay. I'll get up. He said, sitting up. I smiled triumphantly.  
Thank you. I said, taking his arm and leading him to the living room. He mumbled something but I ignored it.   
Your mothers sense of decor looked better at night. I teased.  
Hey, at least it's not all pink. Besides, we can always buy new stuff. Trunks said rubbing his eyes. He headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Hey, the fridge is full too. He said from behind the door.  
That's nice. I said strolling up behind him. At least she knows what we like. I added reaching over him and grabbing a pitcher of orange juice. I walked over to the cabinet to get a glass. I looked back to Trunks who was shutting the refrigerator door. I glanced at the table and noticed a big pile of food.  
~Dang, he moves fast.~ I thought. I sat down with my orange juice. I asked Trunks who was starting to dig into the pile of food.  
A little. He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Just then the phone rang.  
~Phone? Sheesh, Bulma thought of everything. Guess it must be cellular.~ I thought. Trunks started to get up but I motioned for him to sit with my hand.  
Don't bother, I'll get it. I said, getting up. I walked over to it.  
I answered.  
'Morning Anija. Came Bulma's voice.  
Oh, good morning. I replied.  
How do you like the house? Bulma asked.  
Oh, it's great. Thanks again for it. I said.  
Oh, you're welcome, glad you like it. Well, I was wondering if you and Trunks would come over about three today. She said.  
I said, What for, another get-together?   
Yeah, every one's coming again, and us girls need to start planning the wedding. She said.  
Planning the wedding? I asked nervously.  
Yes of course! You don't think my son is going to get away with a small thing do you? Bulma said.  
Oh uh, heh, guess not. I replied.  
Good, see you two at three then okay? She said.  
Yeah, see you then. I replied. I hung up the phone and sat back down across from Trunks.  
So, what did she want? Trunks asked, pausing from his eating.  
Another get-together, at three. I said.  
Oh, that should be interesting. Trunks replied.  
Yeah, I know. She also wants to plan our wedding. I said.  
Oh really? I was kinda hoping we could just do a small thing. Trunks said.  
Me too, but I guess she really wants this. I said, Might as well let it happen.  
Yeah, I suppose you're right. Besides, she's pretty strong with her decisions, after all, she did manage to marry my dad. Trunks said. I nodded and smiled.  
~If she got _him_ to go through with it, there's no stopping her now.~ I thought. ~But I don't exactly want to stop her.~  
Well, what do you wanna do for the next seven hours? Trunks asked.  
Haven't thought about it really. I don't think we have to do a whole lot of planning, your mom and Chi Chi seem to want that job. I said.  
Yeah, they get into this sort of thing. He replied.   
Well, we could always explore the house. I suggested.  
Uh, okay, why not. Trunks said finishing his _little_ breakfast.  
~He sure eats fast, well, I'm not exactly one to talk.~ I thought. Um, but first you might wanna get dressed, you never know when someone might stop by. I said.  
Oh, heh, you have a point there. He replied blushing a bit. We got up and headed back to our room. We hadn't exactly packed so we changed back into the previous day's clothes.  
We can leave early to change at Capsule Corp. I said. Trunks nodded. We left the room and started our little tour of the building.  
  
**Meanwhile, at the Son residence...**  
  
Goku tip-toed past the kitchen slowly. He looked over at Chi Chi who had just finished clearing the dishes. He smiled a bit and continued his way to the door. He reached out for the handle.  
And just where are you going? Chi Chi asked, not even turning from the kitchen.  
Oh uh... Just outside to uh... get some fresh air... Goku lied nervously. He obviously wasn't a great liar for Chi Chi saw right through him.  
Mmm hmm. Well, if you just so happen to see Vegeta by chance, tell him that Bulma wants him back by three. Chi Chi said.  
Why three? Goku asked.  
That's when we're all going to their place Goku, I guess I forgot to tell you this morning. She replied, finally turning to face him. And next time you try to sneak out you could just teleport you know.  
Oh, heh, I must've forgotten. Goku said with a hand behind his head.  
Have fun dear. Chi Chi gave him a kiss on the cheek. Remember, three o clock.  
Okay, see ya later. Goku called flying out the door and towards Capsule Corp.  
~Honestly, you'd think he'd forget where he lives if he couldn't smell the food.~ Chi Chi thought.  
  
**10 Minutes later at Capsule Corp...**  
  
::Knock, knock::  
Goku stood just outside the Capsule Corp door. Bulma answered it.  
Oh, hey Goku. Vegeta's in the gravity room doing his usual cut off to the world thing. Bulma said.  
How is he from last night? Goku asked grinning.  
Oh, he's not in the best of moods, but that's his own problem. Bulma answered. Goku gave a nod then head towards the gravity room.  
  
**Well, Vegeta's spar with Goku loosened him up a bit. He wasn't exactly happy, but at least he wasn't as up tight. (If possible) They stopped at about 2:55 so they could get ready for the get-togeter. (Much to Vegeta's protest.) So, we're still at Capsule Corp and Anija and Trunks just arrived...**  
  
So you think you're dad's going to be okay now? I asked Trunks, before entering the house.  
Well, he should be better. Trunks said grinning a bit.  
What? Do you find this amusing? I asked raising an eyebrow.  
No, of course not. I just don't say what he has against you. He replied.  
Me neither. Maybe because I'm related to Goku or something. I said as we entered the building.  
Oh, hey guys! Bulma said.  
Hi Mom. Trunks replied.  
Hey Bulma. I said smiling.  
The others should be here any minute. Bulma said. Just then Goku walked into the living room.  
Speak of the devil. Trunks said smirking. A usual confused look came across Goku's face.  
Oh, he's been here sparring with Vegeta. Bulma said.  
Oh, great. So now he's already pumped. I muttered.  
I wouldn't worry about him, Anija. He seemed to be over it earlier. Goku said.  
Hmph, I bet. I said. Vegeta entered and glared at me. I returned the look, scowling and barely surpassing a growl. Bulma walked over to Vegeta.  
Oh stop it you two! You're acting like little kids! And you Vegeta, you should be happy for our son and Anija. Bulma said. There was a long pause, then Bulma spoke again, I think you should apologize. she said to Vegeta. He looked at her like she was crazy. Then he Hmph'ed and started to walk by her.  
Oh no, Vegeta. You're not getting out that easily. Bulma said and grabbed on to the tip of his ear.  
Let go of me Woman! Vegeta said, rather angrily.  
No, not until you apologize for always being so rude. Bulma said. Vegeta glared at me and sent a wave of shivers down my spine, but I let no emotion on my face. There was some more awkward silence.  
Vegeta, why don't you want me to marry Trunks? I blurted out. ~There,~ I thought, ~I finally asked it.~ Vegeta thought for a moment.   
You expect me to let you crash into the planet, and stay for a couple years and then let you marry my son?! Vegeta said in Saiyan, mainly, I guess, so Bulma couldn't understand. Goku sighed and rolled his eyes.   
It was all I could do to refrain from killing you the fist day we met because Kakarot Wouldn't allow it' so he forced you upon me! Vegeta said.  
You think I liked living around you?! You're Better than all' attitude every day? I much rather would've stayed in the city somewhere but Bulma insist I stay here! I said.  
Besides that you're weak! Couldn't even put up a good fight last time! Vegeta yelled.  
A good fight is what you want? Fine! I'll give you a good fight if, when I win, you'll shut your trap and be nice for a change. I said.  
An actual fight? Sounds intriguing. Vegeta asked.  
Is that a yes or a no Prince-boy? I asked, slipping out of Saiyan. The others looked confused by my question because they hadn't understood the other part.  
Fine, meet here, tomorrow, early. Vegeta said. He turned and headed out of the room.   
Oh, and when you lose, you'll have to leave this planet the same way you arrived. Vegeta added.  
~All the more reason not to lose.~ I thought. So be it. I said. Vegeta smirked and left down the hall. I turned and headed for the door. Trunks got in front of me.  
Woah, what was that all about? Trunks asked.  
Me and your dad are gonna settle our differences once and for all. I replied, stepping around him and continuing outside.  
You should be here tomorrow Goku, I'll come too. Trunks said. Goku nodded. Sorry about that Mom, but I guess we'll be leaving now.  
Oh fine, can't even be here for five minutes without fighting. I'll call Chi Chi to tell her it's canceled. Bulma said, kinda dazed from the earlier conversation. Trunks walked out to join me. We started to fly back to the house.  
Are you sure about this, Anija? He asked.  
This is something I have to do. I replied. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
**_----------_**  
  
**Okay, there's another chapter. So sorry for taking forever and I swear and all things important that the next one will be out faster. It's also going to have fighting in it. (Well duh, that's kinda what this chapter led up to.)**  
  
**_----------  
_**  
**One thing I really need to know is if there's actually anybody out there who wants me to continue. Some people say they like it but I really want to know how many people want it because I might just take em down if you all think they're horrid. Just something like, Leave em up, I can stand them. or Take em all down, they suck! would do, I just need to know. Thank you for your patience!   
  
_----------  
  
_One more lil' note, I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long to post, ten days, there ought to be some prison to lock people like me up in. (Well, there is the loony bin...) Anyway, I swear the next chapter will be up soon!!! (For any people who actually _want _ it.) I'm already working on it! I am, I am! (And it's now 3:40 a.m. so I'd better go to sleep pretty soon or the next chapter will be one really long babble sentence...)  
  
Oh, almost forgot. I came up with a new name, Dragonball GS. What do you think? Lemme know whether or not to use it okay? (GS stands for Green Star which you'll find out more about latter.) So it would be Dragonball GS: Anija's Arrival' etc... (I know it's lame but nobody's offered a better one, which you can do if you want.)**


	20. Default Chapter Title

Okay, here's chapter twenty under the new name. Now, to get a couple things over with:  
  
**Disclaimer: Do I own them? Hmph, I wish.  
  
Note#1: Like I said in the previous chapter, I won't explain when it's a narrator's POV (Point of view) unless I think it's really necessary. And, from now on, whenever I'm just switching POV's in a section , I'll make a *~*. Don't worry, I think you'll understand better when you come to it.  
  
Note#2: I need some people to help me with a couple things, look below for some details.  
  
Note#3: Little reminder, words in mean they're spoken in Saiyan.  
  
**

Dragonball GS Chapter 20:  
The Fight  


  
**Early at the Son residence...**  
  
Goku tip-toed up to Goten's room. He knocked quietly. When he didn't get a response he opened the door. He walked over to Goten and shook him.  
  
  
  
No response.  
  
  
  
Still no response. Finally Goku gave up.  
  
  
  
Goten sat up surprised and saw Goku's dark figure standing over him. (Of course, he didn't recognize him in the dark.)  
  
Goku clamped a hand over Goten's mouth to quiet him.   
  
Goten it's just me. Goku whispered.  
  
Oh, heh... Goten relaxed.  
  
C'mon, get up. We're supposed to watch that fight. Goku said quietly.  
  
Oh yeah. What time is it? Goten asked, getting up and over to his closet.  
  
  
  
4:30?! Why are we going over so early? Goten asked, pulling on his usual clothes.  
  
Vegeta said to be there early and I have a feeling Anija's going to. Goku stated, walking over to the window.   
  
Yeah, true. Uh Dad, what are you doing? Goten said. Goku was opening the window.  
  
We're going to fly. Goku said.  
  
You can teleport remember?  
  
Oh yeah, heh, guess I forgot again. Goku said sheepishly. Goten sighed as he put a hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku put his index and middle fingers up to his head and they vanished from the room.  
  
**Meanwhile, at Trunks and Anija's place...**  
  
I pulled on a green gi, I wasn't even going to try to fight in tight clothes, that might slow me down. I tied the belt around my waist and let my tail hang free.  
  
~Should I go through with this?~ I asked myself. My mind seemed to yell an answer. ~Of course! I can't live around here if Vegeta doesn't loose that attitude towards me, I have to do this!~ I nodded to myself.   
  
I pulled my hair back into a loose pony tail. Trunks walked up behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.  
  
Are you ready for this? Trunks asked.   
  
I nodded.  
  
Well, if you're sure, He started nervously.  
  
You don't have to watch, I can do this by myself. I interrupted.  
  
No, I'll come. I just don't want you to get hurt.   
  
I don't want to leave this place Trunks. I've been here too long for that, and I couldn't leave you. If this is the only way your dad will see that then I'll do it, I said, I just hope I can take it, I muttered.   
  
He looked at me quietly for a minute. Fine, c'mon, let's go. He said and walked out front. I followed quickly.   
  
**At Capsule Corp...**  
  
Where are Anija and Trunks? Goten asked.  
  
They should be here-... Oh, here they come right now. Goku said as he sensed the approaching ki's.   
  
Goten nodded. He looked over to the front door of Capsule Corp. As if on cue Vegeta walked out, looking stern and ready to kill something. (Or at least hurt it really bad) He was wearing Saiyan armor (Bulma had duplicated it but also made it stronger) and his usual blue spandex-like training suit underneath.  
  
*~*  
  
Hey Goten, Trunks waved as we approached. Goten flashed a goofy grin and gestured for us to land next to him.  
  
'Morning, Goten said when we landed.   
  
I just gave a small nod as an answer.   
  
She looks serious. Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
Yeah, she's been like that since last night. Trunks said.  
  
Are we here to blab or fight? Vegeta snapped. I looked over to him and narrowed my eyes.  
  
I'm here to fight. I replied, balling my hands into fists.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Goku, What are you doing here, Kakarot? He asked.  
  
I'm just here to make sure nobody gets too carried away. Goku replied.   
  
Vegeta Hmph'ed. Just then the Capsule Corp door swung open and Bulma came out carrying another set of Saiyan armor. We all looked at her.  
  
Here, Anija, take this. I replicated Vegeta's armor. She said. I took it from her.  
  
Uh... Thanks. I replied, looking at it in my hand. The armor was a different color than Vegeta's. Mine was mostly black and green.  
  
Well... Aren't you gonna put it on? Bulma asked.  
  
Umm, okay. I replied. I slipped the armor over my head and adjusted it a bit. I wrapped my tail around the waist of the armor. It felt weird to be wearing it but I figured it couldn't hurt.  
  
Oh, here's the gloves. Bulma said, tossing the gloves to me.   
  
~What's she trying to do? Make me look like Vegeta?~ I thought. Thanks, Bulma, I said and slipped the gloves on.  
  
Vegeta just glared. C'mon, we haven't got all day you know! Vegeta said rudely.  
  
Well you shouldn't fight here, let's go where there aren't so many people or buildings. Goku said.  
  
Fine, c'mon. Vegeta said and lifted up into the air. We all went up after him. He headed away from the city and towards the forest.  
  
Where's he going, Dad? Goten asked.  
  
Our usual sparring grounds. Goku answered.  
  
You guys have a certain spot? Trunks asked.  
  
Yeah, you have your own too, don't you? Goku replied.  
  
Oh yeah, heh. Trunks said.   
  
We were quiet for the rest of the way. I kept my eyes on Vegeta and slowed as he lowered himself to the ground. By the way the ground was scarred and the surroundings were blackened I could tell that Goku and Vegeta did spar here. I looked around as I landed, taking in the trees and rocks, looking to see what could prove advantages and disadvantages.   
  
Trunks landed next to me. Good luck, Anija. He said in my ear.  
  
I replied, focusing my attention to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta sneered at me, Ready weakling? He asked, now speaking Saiyan.  
  
Of course. I replied.  
  
We got into our fighting stances.   
  
Wait a sec, Goku said just before we started.  
  
Both Vegeta and I said at the same time.  
  
I think we should establish some ground rules for this fight, Goku started. He paused then continued, You both know this shouldn't be a fight to the death so there should be a time limit.   
  
Time limit? Vegeta asked.  
  
Yes. I think thirty minutes should be enough. Goku said.  
  
Fine. That's all I'll need to finish her. Vegeta said.  
  
Oh really? Prove it. I said.  
  
  
  
Okay, Trunks, you have a watch? Goku asked.  
  
Oh uh, yeah, I'll set it. Trunks said, messing with his watch, All set.   
  
Ready? Thirty minutes, starting.... now! Goku said. He floated into the air, Goten and Trunks followed him.   
  
I stood looking at Vegeta for a moment. He smirked then vanished. I turned around instinctively and blocked his punch to my head.  
  
You'll have to do better than that! I said, slipping back into Saiyan.   
  
I smirked. My move. I flipped back to a rock. I moved behind him quickly and went to punch him in the back. He turned and kicked my hand down.  
  
And that was better? He asked sarcastically.   
  
I jumped back and prepared to attack again. Vegeta charged towards me then vanished a couple feet in front of me. I turned around expecting to see him, but found nothing.  
  
~Where the hell is he? I've got to focus.~ I thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Goku cupped his hand over Trunks' mouth.  
  
Let her fight her own battles Trunks. Goku said.Trunks pushed Goku's hand away.  
  
But I-  
  
Just watch. Goku said turning his attention back towards the fight.  
  
*~*  
  
~Where the f-~ My thoughts were interrupted by a ki blast to my back.   
  
I was thrown a few feet but quickly regained my balance. I turned around to see the arrogant Prince.  
  
Hmph. You scraped my armor, how rude. I said, sarcastically.   
  
Vegeta smirked and hovered close to the ground. I looked up to Goku, Goten and Trunks who motioned for me to focus on the fight. I looked back over to Vegeta and noticed he had gone Super Saiyan. Before I could really power up he fired a rather large ki blast at me. I was too surprised at the speed to counter so I put up my arms to block. His blast hit and started pushing me back.  
  
~So maybe the gloves were a good thing.~ I thought.   
  
I glanced behind me and noticed I was getting too close to some rocks.  
  
*~*  
  
Watch out for the- Trunks started.  
  
*~*  
  
::Crash!!::  
I squeezed my eyes shut as pieces of rock flew from behind me. When the rocks settled I slowly stood and wiped a trickle of blood from my mouth. Vegeta smirked.  
  
~Screw ki attacks!~ I thought.  
  
I yelled in rage and quickly transformed to my first level. (I need to think up a name for that) I lunged at Vegeta and proceeded to cover him in a barrage of various kicks and punches. Some were blocked but many of my punches connected. I reached my hand out and slapped him across his face. He pulled back from me, breathing hard and glaring. He reached up and wiped a bit of blood from his cheek.  
  
Figures, a bitch slap from a bitch. He said.  
  
What? Aren't you used to being slapped? After all, Bulma can't think you're that good in bed. I smirked at my insult, which was probably a mistake on my part.   
  
A vein protruded on Vegeta's forehead and he started to breath heavy. He yelled as he went to his next stage.  
  
~Uh-oh.... I think I pissed him off.~ I thought.   
  
Before I had a chance to go to my second level Vegeta was in my face.  
  
Stupid Woman! Never speak like that to me! He yelled.  
  
I doubled over when he brought his knee to my gut. He grabbed my shoulders and hurtled me toward the ground. I tired to control my ki enough to fly but I blacked out. I smashed into the ground and skidded along for a couple yards. When I finally stopped I groaned and looked up to Vegeta. He hovered about twenty feet above me with his hands aimed directly towards me.  
  
~MOVE!~ My mind yelled.   
  
I rolled to my right just before a bright yellow blast smashed into the ground.  
  
~That could've been me, I've got to be more careful.~ I told myself.   
  
I got back up and hovered to Vegeta's level.  
  
You missed, Veggie. I snickered.  
  
Believe me, it won't happen again. Vegeta threatened.  
  
Twenty minutes! Goku called to us.  
  
I nodded and glared at Vegeta.  
  
Only twenty minutes Veg-head, better hurry.   
  
Hmph, I could do it in ten. He bragged.  
  
Really? Wanna prove it then? I taunted.  
  
Brat! Take ten minutes off the time! Vegeta ordered Trunks.   
  
Trunks looked confused,   
  
That's all the time I need! Vegeta said, almost growling when he looked at me.  
  
Trunks fiddled with his watch again, Uh... Okay, you have ten minutes to go.  
  
I smirked, Oh, so you're actually going to try it? Ha, this oughtta be good.  
  
*~*  
  
Why did he want to cut his time? Goten asked.  
  
He thinks he can beat her in ten minutes. Goku said, stating the obvious.  
  
They both looked at Trunks who was concentrating.  
  
I just hope that's enough time for her. Trunks said quietly.   
  
Of course, the two Saiyans heard him easily.  
  
She's a good fighter, she's also a very distractive talker. Goku said.  
  
Huh? Distractive talker? Goten asked.  
  
Haven't you noticed how she keeps talking to Vegeta? Almost like delaying him. A good strategy when working in a time frame. Goku said.  
  
Trunks looked surprised, Oh yeah, she has been doing that.  
  
*~*  
  
Laugh now weakling, but you're the one who's going to be sorry. Vegeta said.  
  
Sorry about what? Humiliating you in front of them? I teased, gesturing towards the bystanders.  
  
Like you could. You have to resort to delays to win, that's why you're talking and not fighting.   
  
~Crap, I knew he figure that one out. Awe well, I guess it's back to fighting.~ I thought.  
  
Fine, bring it on Vegeta.  
  
Gladly.  
  
He vanished from in front of me. I charged up a ki blast and turned, sensing his movement behind me. I fired the blast as soon as I saw him. It hit but he quickly countered with a separate blast. They met and I struggled to keep mine matched, after all, he was at level two with me at level one.  
  
I've got to move up a level or I'm going to eat dirt!~ I thought, ~But I can't unless I get really mad, crap!~  
  
My blast began to retreat towards me. I pumped as much energy into it as I could making sure to save plenty for other attacks. Sudden;y I flashed back to my previous fight with Vegeta. Rage swept over my body as I tensed. I could feel my muscles straining against my skin and increasing in size.   
  
I screamed as my body went into it's second level.  
I opened my eyes and noticed that, just like last time, my sight was tinted red. I felt my hair brush the back of my legs and saw that it was a deep blood red.  
  
~Finally, my second level!~ I thought.   
  
I smirked and dodged out of the way of Vegeta's blast. I appeared behind him and punched at the side of his head. There was a dull crack when my fist connected and Vegeta started to fall towards the ground. I raced underneath him and charged up another ki attack.  
  
Latyce Flare!! I yelled and cupped my hands together.   
The orange blast rocketed up and shot into his back. He flew up a bit from the blast but quickly recovered.  
  
~Damn~ I thought.  
  
Thought you had me? Vegeta taunted.  
  
I almost did.   
  
Don't flatter yourself.  
  
Just shut up and go, Veggie.  
  
He lunged towards me. I put up my fists to block but the attack didn't come from the front. I turned in just enough time to see Vegeta appear behind me. He clamped on to my arms and put his hand on the base of my neck. A blue glow flowed around his hand. I struggled but couldn't get out of his grip. He let the blast go. I flew back through the air and smashed into the ground. I sat up slowly and held my head.  
  
~Awe shit.~ I thought, wiping the blood off my forehead.  
  
I stood and was suddenly under a barrage of kicks, punches, and the occasional ki blast care of Vegeta. I crossed my arms in front of my face to block, countering sometimes but not getting many hits in.  
  
Five more minutes! Goku announced.  
  
Vegeta stopped temporarily. I took this opportunity to go into the air.  
  
~What can I do in five minutes?~ I asked myself frantically. ~What can I do?~  
  
To be continued   
  
**I know, I shouldn't have stopped there but I figured I could start the next chapter off good this way. I do have some big plans for this.  
  
Note#4: First let me apologize for the crappy-ass fight scene. I just can't seem to do them very well now. I dunno why.  
  
Note#5: Another thing, so sorry for taking this long. Here's my excuse(s): 1) I would of posted Friday except that was my birthday and I think I deserved that off 2) As for Saturday, had to clean the cars, clean the house, then pick my friends up for a little pre-party sorta thing 3) Technically, it's still Sunday where I am but I had to throw a party today and I got a really bad sunburn. Ouch!  
  
Okay, so much for notes and excuses, you're probably not buying any of it but it's true! It is!   
  
**I need some people (One or two) that are willing to sort of preview' a couple chapters and give me their opinions on some stuff. You also will be asked for suggestions and things from me. ^^ Please, if anyone is interested (And I hope there's at least one person) email me. If you leave it as a comment I'll most likely see it too.** (I need to say thanks to Just A Thought for all her help and ideas for my story so far, you rock girl!!)  
  
*^^*Oh, do you guys like this format better than the other I use? Lemme know*^^***  
  



	21. Default Chapter Title

**Okay, I betyou're saying, Finally! She got her act together and posted! Well, even if you're not I'm still posting. Do you know how hard it is to type in the cold at 2 am? No? Try it sometime. Anyway, I left off with Anija thinking, ~Whatcan I do in five minutes?~ Or something like that. And she got away from Vegeta, temporarily. So, without further babble,**  
  


**Dragonball GS Chapter21:  
The end of a fight**  


  
  
My little escape' was short lived. Vegeta came up to my level smirking almost evilly, no I take it back, he was smirking evilly. I blurred behind him and attempted to grab his back. No such luck considering he expected that. He grabbed my arms over his shoulders and hurled me towards the ground.  
  
~Aww cra-~  
  
::SMASH::  
  
Another rock down. Vegeta followed my body into the rock and kept pushing me farther in.   
  
I screamed.  
  
I pushed off and flung myself towards him, forcing him to back out of the rock. I swung at his face but lucky for him my aim was a tad off, I just skimmed his hair.  
  
~Damn! Too much hair and not enough head!~ I thought.  
  
Since we were back on the ground for now I tried kicking his feet out from under him. It kinda worked and I further satisfied myself with a swift kick to his upper thighs. I did learn a lesson from that one though, don't ever kick a Saiyan anywhere close to his ::ehem:: . He acted like I had tried to kill him or something (Which was almost my goal) and he flew at me in rage, the vein on his forehead almost bursting.   
  
Next followed another barrage of kicks, punches, and the occasional insult. While blocking the attacks, and making up comebacks I guess I got careless with my tail. Vegeta appeared behind me and laughed. Before I realized what he was doing, searing pain shot up and down my spine and ran throughout my body. I collapsed to my knees and proceeded to throw every curse word I knew at him.  
  
V-Vegeta... C'mon, that's.. not fair... you don't even... have a tail to cause you... pain. I yelled, between gasps and whenever the pain let up a bit.   
  
I have always been sensitive with my tail, and yanking it didn't help. I guess I never got over that weakness.  
  
*~*  
  
He's grabbing her tail! That's not fair! Trunks said.  
  
Shouldn't that count as below the belt' for a girl Saiyan? Goten asked no one particular.  
  
That's just a weakness she'll have to overcome to beat Vegeta. After all, it was her carelessness that caused this opportunity. Goku said, still focusing on the fight.  
  
But she can't help it! It's-  
  
Shhh, Trunks. I know she'll get herself out of this, just watch and don't interfere. Goku said, with enough seriousness to focus them back on the fight below.  
  
*~*  
  
Stupid Woman! Shouldn't be so careless with your tail. Vegeta teased. But it figures that you would slip up, after all, isn't that all you do?  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut as my mind almost became numb to the pain. I reached my hand up and lightly grasped my tail. I gathered energy and began to slowly feel the pain vanish. I quickly jerked up, making sure to hold on to my tail enough so as not to lose it. I slipped out of Vegeta grasp and wrapped my tail tightly around my waist.  
  
Nice move Veggie, but that won't win this battle. I smirked.  
  
Four minutes! Goku called out.  
  
We'll just have to see, Woman. He said, smiling.  
  
We both blurred from sight and proceeded to throw numerous kicks and punches.  
  
*~*  
  
  
See, I told ya she'd get out of that. Goku said, smiling.  
  
Yeah well, I still don't like the fight. I don't want either to lose. Trunks said.  
  
No offense, but I think you're dad has a slight advantage, Trunks. Goten said.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
*~*  
  
Vegeta seemed to be blocking all my moves. I try to punch him on a blind side from behind but he didn't seem to have one. I also began to slow down.  
  
~I just have to keep this second form or else I'm really in for it.~ I thought.   
  
Vegeta swung for my head but I ducked away from his fist. Unfortunately though, his knee just happened o be waiting for me.   
  
::Crack!::  
  
Blood oozed from my freshly broken nose. I tasted the salty liquid as it snaked into my mouth. That's when I made another big mistake. While tending quickly to my nose   
Vegeta slipped behind me.  
  
What the-  
  
He interlocked his fingers and brought both hands down on to my back, hard. Before I could really feel the pain from that I was flung into the compact earth below. I skidded across the surface for a couple yards not being able to stop myself. When the momentum left me and I came to a halt my broken nose was the smallest of injuries to say the least. And Vegeta, being the guy he is, didn't hesitate or let me get up. He flew towards me at a break-neck speed and grabbed my shoulders. My mouth was dry and I couldn't manage to form any words (Or insults).   
  
This is going to hurt you more than me. He smirked.  
  
~Naw, ya think?~ I thought.  
  
I glance behind which might not have been my greatest idea.   
  
~Not another one!~  
  
::Smash!::  
  
I, again, was being forced through a rock, most likely more than one. I put my arms up to shield my face but Vegeta pushed them away.  
  
Have fun with this. Vegeta snickered.   
  
He gave one last big shove then stopped pushing. I continued backwards, making sure to shield my self from falling debris.  
  
*~*  
  
What is with him and rocks? He has smashed her through all of them now. Goten said.  
  
Just another strategy he's using. Goku said, again pointing out the obvious.  
  
Goten looked to Trunks who was focused on the fight. Every now and then he'd let out a sigh.  
  
*~*  
  
Vegeta came back at me and started throwing punches.   
  
I tried to move but found even breathing to be a challenge. I could tell I was just barely staying in my second level. Blood dripped down from my forehead and over my left eye.   
  
He continued to hit and had an amused smile on his face.  
  
You like hitting people when they can't hit back Veggie? I asked, trying to find a way for him to stop.  
  
You're not worth this. He replied.   
  
With that he smacked me across the face. My neck went limp and my head propped against the side of the rock.  
  
Vegeta floated up in the air and looked down at the rock he had just smashed me through. Nothing. No emotion or regrets. Just an evil, almost inaudible, laugh. He continued this laugh for a bit.  
  
I slowly came back to the world of the conscious and gently shook my head. As I heard his laugh (I could, since he was closer to me than the others) anger grew inside me.   
An almost new kind of anger. Rage. Maybe even a tad of hatred.   
  
Vegeta continued laughing and turned to fly back to Capsule Corp, after all, he was done, right?  
  
Vegeta, you still have two minutes! Goku called.  
  
I won't be needing them. I took down that little bitch for good. Vegeta replied.  
  
That was it, I had had all I could stand of that arrogant Prince'. Insults were one thing, but to be so cocky as to turn and leave before a fight is finished? Not today. My anger rushed throughout my body and pumped in my veins. The small rocks around me began to shake.   
  
Vegeta, along with the others, looked back to the rock. It began to shake violently.  
  
I crossed my arms in front of my chest and closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
With my scream the rock exploded into a bright green light. The ground started shaking and chunks of left-over rocks became airborne.  
  
I felt a surge of power sweep from my toes to my head. My muscles bulged . I opened my eyes again. My sight in my left eye was blurred and tinted red from my blood. I wiped my eye then flew up out of the rock. My armor feel of in chunks. I adjusted my gi a little bit then I flew face to face with Vegeta who looked sort of shocked for a second.  
  
*~*  
  
And just who is that? Goten asked.  
  
I-It's Anija... in a different form. Trunks replied.  
  
Even Goku couldn't help but be surprised.  
  
Her power has increased a lot. Goku said, mainly to himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Hmph, is the little girl back for more?   
  
Shut up Vegeta! Just shut up! I yelled.  
  
Why? Am I hurting your feelings?  
  
  
  
I lunged at Vegeta and put his waist to my shoulder. He coughed up a little blood and tried to pry himself out of my grip. I dove for the ground and increased my speed, I seemed to be at least five times faster than before. At the last possible second before we both would've became smears on the dirt I released Vegeta, ass-first, to the ground. I followed up behind him and kicked him in the ribcage. He let out a wince as I continued to punch him in his side. I flew into the air and let him get up, I wanted to have more fun. Then, as he struggled a little to come back into the air, something inside my head clicked.  
  
If you care to give up I'll stop. I suggested in a calm voice.  
  
Give up? Hmph, those were just lucky shots. I wouldn't give in to a wench like you. Especially a hybrid freak like yourself.  
  
I don't know why or how but that last comment engulfed me in hatred for Vegeta. I drew in deep breathes almost trying to calm myself. Almost. A red film came over my eyes that I couldn't blink away. Suddenly I felt as if operating off pure instincts. The instincts to kill and kill fast.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
No response.  
  
C'mon Anija, wake up. Bulma gently shook me.   
  
I slowly opened my right eye, for some reason my left eye wouldn't open. Bulma was peering down at me with a worried look on her face.  
  
I said.  
  
She's awake! Bulma called.   
  
I glanced around the room I was in and noticed Trunks, Goku and Goten quietly conversing in a corner. Trunks quickly walked over. Bulma nodded to him.  
  
Hey Anija, Trunks started, Glad you're finally up.  
  
W-Where am I?   
  
You're in the medical room at Capsule Corp. He said.  
  
Goten said something to his dad and walked over.  
  
Good, you're awake. Goten said.  
  
Just how long have I been asleep? I asked, groggily.  
  
About seventeen hours now. Trunks said, looking at his watch.  
  
Seventeen hours?! I asked.  
  
I tried to sit up but pain and restraints kept me down. Wait a sec... Restraints?  
  
Uh, what are these restraints for? I asked, lifting my wrist a bit.  
  
Oh, we didn't want to have to knock you out if you woke up mad. Goten replied.  
  
Huh? Knock me out? What? I asked, now completely confused.  
  
Goku walked over to me.  
  
You don't remember? He asked.  
  
Remember what? I asked.  
  
You'd know what I'm talking about if you did, He turned to the guys, Want me to explain?  
  
~Oh great, _Goku's_ going to explain something to me, I can't even guess what it could be.~ I thought.  
  
Yeah, I guess you would be best. Trunks said.  
  
Goten nodded in agreement.  
  
~Wish I knew what all the damn nodding was about!~ I thought.  
  
Goku began, It's like this...  
  
***Recalls the previous fight...***  
  
I lunged at Vegeta and proceeded to tackle him to the ground. When we hit I held him down with my right hand to his chest. My hand started to glow green with ki energy.  
  
  
  
I let the ki blast go. Vegeta arched up as it was released into him. I backed up into the air still holding the blast. A crater began to form around him as my ki pushed him hard in the ground. I cut it off and quickly flew down to him. I grabbed him with one arm and wrapped my other arm around his neck.   
  
Who's laughing now Vegeta? I taunted in his ear.  
  
I punched him in the back and sent him flying through a nearby tree. He winced as he hit the dirt and skidded to a stop. I strutted over to him and kicked his limp body.  
I sneered.  
Vegeta struggled to pull himself up. He got to his feet and turned to face me. I started to laugh at him. I smiled a smile that seemed unfit for my face.  
  
I'm...not done yet...bi-  
  
You better not continue that sentence Veggie, or you'll regret it.  
  
Thirty seconds! Goku called to us.  
  
Well, better make this fast then. I smirked.  
  
A low growl escaped Vegeta's throat. He blurred behind me and brought his fist up. I turned and caught his hand before it could come down.  
  
C'mon, Veggie, you're not even trying. I teased.  
  
I fired a small green blast at his knee. Unfortunately for him he didn't dodge it. It knocked him to the ground again and he struggled harder to get up this time.  
  
I'm not going to be... defeated by you... you're just an annoying... pest-  
  
Shut up Vegeta! I yelled. Shut up! YAHHH!  
  
I released another green blast but this was many times larger. He tried to counter with his own blast but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
Work damn it! Vegeta said, pumping out his energy.  
  
  
  
I let another surge of energy into my attack. It rushed down toward him quickly.  
  
Goku yelled.  
  
I ignored him and continued with my attack. By now Vegeta was simply trying to hold it off with his hands, which wasn't working too well. I cut off the blast but flew down at the limp Prince'. I began to laugh maniacally.  
  
So the almighty Saiyan went down by a female's hands, how ironic. I said.  
  
I kicked Vegeta in the shoulder.  
  
You know, you shouldn't have ever messed with me, I can be a real bitch sometimes. But I don't get mad, Veggie, I get even. I said, in the creepy calm voice that seemed better fit for Vegeta.  
  
I knelt down beside him and rest a hand on his chest.  
  
Too bad, there's still a heartbeat, I'll fix that though.  
  
I slapped him across the face causing his head to jerk to the left.  
  
Hmph, no fighting left? I teased.  
  
I stood and went to kick him again.  
  
Anija stop! Trunks yelled to me, he landed beside me. The fight's over, time's up.  
  
Oh no it's not. I haven't finished my fun with him yet. I said, grinning.  
  
Look ,Anija, you're not thinking straight-  
  
Does anyone? I think Veggie needs to be taught a lesson. I said.   
  
I charged up another ki attack and lifted into the air. I started to laugh again. My hand glowed a greenish-yellow as the ki gathered. I aimed down at Vegeta.  
  
Wait, Anija!   
  
I turned to see Goku coming towards me cautiously.  
  
Calm down, Anija. The fight's over, Vegeta's down. Goku said slowly.   
  
I need to destroy him! His kind shouldn't be! I started to ramble.  
  
No, stop and think about it.  
  
Too much thinking can hurt a person. I replied.   
  
I quickly turned back to face Vegeta and let the ki go. It tingled as it left my hand. I smiled as I watched it hurl toward Vegeta.  
  
That's when Goku lunged for me. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides.  
  
Let me go! I yelled, kicking at him to no avail. He remained silent and kept his hold. I looked back down to Vegeta and Trunks. The blast was about to make contact.  
  
Trunks yelled.  
  
He didn't have time to counter so he flung himself in front of it. He went rigid as it hit then silently collapsed to the ground.  
  
Something inside my head clicked again. The red film in front of my eyes vanished and I changed back to my original form.  
  
Wha- No... Trunks.. I-I didn't mean to... no... I said quietly as I witnessed my own out of control anger. I- I didn't-  
  
My head became light and I slumped against Goku.  
  
***Back to present...***  
  
  
I swallowed hard taking all that Goku had described in.  
  
I did that? I asked, knowing the answer.  
  
All three guys nodded solemnly.  
  
Stop with all the nodding! I said, a bit loader than intended.  
  
They stepped back a little.  
  
Okay, Anija. Just stay calm. Trunks said.  
  
I took a deep breath, Sorry, it was just... bugging me. I explained.  
  
Do you remember any of what happened now? Goku asked me.  
  
I thought for a little bit. No, the last thing I remember was getting slammed into a rock.   
  
Uh, which time? Goten asked.  
  
The third rock incident. I joked.  
  
That's just before your power increased. Goku said.  
  
Really? I can also barely remember my eyes being covered by a red film thing, but that's all until I woke up just a bit ago. I said.  
  
Hmmm, interesting. Bulma spoke up from across the room.  
  
I tried to turn towards her but my restrains prevented it.  
  
Uh, a little help? I asked gesturing the best I could towards the metal clamps that held my arms down.  
  
Oh, yeah, just a sec. Bulma replied.  
  
She typed some code into a nearby computer and all the clamps released.  
I rolled my wrists and ankles then tried to sit up again. This time it was the pain that restrained me. I winced and leaned back down. Trunks noticed this and walked over to me.  
  
Need some help? He teased.  
  
I nodded slightly.  
  
He put an arm around my waist and slowly began to lift me to a sitting position. He gently set me on my feet. I leaned against him for support. We made our way over to Bulma.  
  
Trunks, one question. I said.  
  
  
  
If I hit you with a big blast, how did you heal so quickly?  
  
Oh, Goku had a senzu bean left over from a while back. Trunks said.  
  
Hmph, so you get the senzu and I just have to heal naturally? I asked.  
  
No, my mom's working on making some, she cloned one or something.  
  
You can clone plants? I asked.  
  
He replied like it was obvious.  
  
I gently smacked him (Gently more so for myself than him) and rested my head on his chest.  
  
What's so interesting, Bulma? Goku asked.  
  
Just that Anija doesn't seem to remember anything past reaching this new level' yet you say she was operating like normal. Bulma said.  
  
I wouldn't call it Goten remarked.  
  
And just what is that supposed to mean? I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Nothing, just that you weren't exactly yourself. You seemed more like Vegeta. Goten said.   
  
In any case, it must of been some subconscious that surfaced and was fighting if she can't recall any of it. Bulma explained.  
  
So my subconscious wants to kill Vegeta, is stronger than my conscious self, and laughs like a maniac? I asked.  
  
Basically, yes. She said.  
  
Hope ya don't sleep walk, that might cause problems. Goten teased.  
  
I don't, but you know what happens when I get mad, Goten, so you might be quiet right about now. I said.  
  
Heh, yeah... Goten said.  
  
So do you see what I'm getting at? Bulma asked.  
  
Not really, do you have a point you're trying to make? I asked.  
  
Bulma sighed. My point is that, uh... Well, what I mean is...  
  
Trunks asked.  
  
Heh, I guess that was my point. Anija seems to have an overactive subconscious when she's mad. And poor Vegeta was the victim.  
  
Poor Vegeta?! _Poor Vegeta?!_ Yeah, right. Do you know how many time I was slammed into rocks?! And just how much of my body I won't be able to move by tomorrow morning?! There's no _way_ Vegeta's worse off than me! I-  
  
Actually, Anija, he is. Goku said.  
  
Huh? He is? I asked.  
  
  
  
I couldn't help but smile a bit. After all, this did mean that I got to stay here, and that I could marry Trunks. Not to mention total humiliation of Veggie. All so good, like a second Christmas.  
  
Anija? Anija? Trunks asked, waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
I snapped out of my glazed session.   
  
Trunks said, shaking his head slowly.  
  
Bulma said handing me a small brownish bean, It's a genetically engineered senzu bean, but it should get at least three more hours of real sunlight before you eat it. That means don't eat it until about eight-thirty tomorrow morning.  
  
Okay, thanks. I said, handing the bean to Trunks to put in a pocket. "Uh, does this mean I have a split personality?" I asked, still leaning on Trunks.  
  
"Well, almost. It's more like a third 'form' for you that is kind of uncontroled." Bulma explained, "Most likely it was forced out by Vegeta, he seems to be able to do that to people." She added.  
  
"So I won't be waking up and trying to kill Trunks?"  
  
"No, it's not likely. Besides, I don't think you'll be in good enough condition to fight tonight. I did give you a shot for the pain but it didn't heal your injuries." She said.  
  
"That's good." Goten said.  
  
I shot him a look. He just grinned.  
  
I guess we should be leaving. Dad won't want us around when he wakes up. Trunks said.  
  
A loud groan and crashes were heard from down the hall.  
  
I think that's him now. I'll see you guys tomorrow okay? Bulma said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night Mom. Trunks said.   
  
Bulma left to tend to Vegeta.  
  
I turned to Goten and Goku, Thanks for being there guys, the time limit helped too, Goku. I said.  
  
No problem, but Trunks should be thanked too ya know. Goku said.  
  
Oh don't worry about that, after all, we do live in the same house. I said smiling.  
  
"But aren't you injured?" Goku asked, completly missing my point.  
  
"I'll make do." I sais, grinning. "Besides, Trunks'll understand."  
  
Goten flashed the grin only capible for him and Goku and gave Trunks a thumbs up. Trunks looked down and blushed a bit. I nudged him.  
  
C'mon, Trunks, let's go. I said. See you guys tomorrow. I waved to Goten and Goku before they teleported back home.  
  
As we flew home slowly, Trunks let out a long sigh.  
  
What is it? I asked.  
  
Nothing, just thinking about the long day.   
  
And if you're sweet, the long night. I teased, smiling.   
  
Trunks blushed again but smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
**There ya go, another chapter. Now comment or else!!! Oh, and I couldn't have thought this up without all the help from my reviewer people. Thanks! Hey, another thing, guess what's coming up ne~ext. What, no guesses? Awe. Anyway, I'm sure you guys can figure it out but just to give you a hint, it's not a fight scene. (Sorry, but I'm a little worn out of that) but it won't be too boring. Hopefully. Well, see ya 'round next chapter!**


	22. Default Chapter Title

**Okay, since this is out so late I'll save excuses and what-not for the bottom. When character's names are like this //name// that is who's POV the following segment is from. I change POV's a bit in this one.   
  
**

Dragonball GS Chapter 22:  
Fun? Yeah, Right  


  
Oh, this starts out about a month after the fight occurred. As for Vegeta, let's just say Bulma made it worth his while to accept it all. ^.~ Hehe...  
  
Let's begin shall we....  
  
//Anija//  
  
C'mon, Anija! If you can fly fast you should be able to get through here! Sarah said as she tugged my arm.  
  
Sarah! Why do we need to shop at the mall anyway? I asked, raising my voice above the other chatter.  
  
You're getting married Saturday, Anija, you need something to wear.   
  
But didn't Bulma and ChiChi already get the dress? I asked, being dragged into the front of a clothing store.  
  
Yeah, but what are you going to wear on the _honeymoon _? You don't expect to wear a huge dress all that time do you? Sarah explained, finally ending the tugging on my arm.  
  
Well, I guess not.... I said quietly. ~Knowing those two my dress _will_ be huge. Grreeaat~  
  
***Flashback...***  
  
Is all this really necessary? I asked, standing on a stool in a not-yet-sewed version of my wedding dress like I had been for the past two and a half hours.  
  
Yes. My only son is getting married and I want everything to be perfect. Bulma said, from somewhere behind a mound of magazines.  
  
I sighed, rolled my eyes, but continued standing still.  
  
Oh, Bulma! Look at this! ChiChi said excitedly, pointing at some bridle magazine.  
  
That would be great! Bulma agreed.  
  
As the two over-enthusiastic women scoured the magazines I quietly crept off the stool and over to the desk. I started scribbling down some excuse to leave:  
  
_Whatever you wind up picking will be fine, I trust your judgment. I'm going with Sarah and will see you later.  
-Anija  
  
_~That oughta work.~ I thought. I slipped off the dress and changed back into my regular clothes. Then I ever so slowly and quietly left the room.  
  
***End flashback...***  
  
Over here, I think I've found something. Sarah called to me.  
  
I sighed and walked over to her. What she pointed to almost scared me.  
  
//Trunks//  
  
Trunks! Getta load of this! Goten called, pointing at some technical thing in a window.  
  
I sighed. What is it? I asked, all enthusiasm gone from my voice.  
  
Uh... I dunno. But that's why you're here. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
~Why are we here?~ I asked myself. Goten, just why are we here?  
  
Huh? Oh uh... He glanced at his watch, Hey, c'mere, I wanna show you this cool place,  
  
I almost shuddered. Cool place'? Knowing Goten, this couldn't be good. I followed Goten down the street and into a small building.  
  
Uh... Goten? Where are we? I asked.  
  
Hang on, let me find the light switch,  
  
The second the light went on my eyes widened.   
  
~Kami, I should've known.~ I thought, sighing.  
  
//Anija//  
  
C'mon, Sarah, you can't be serious. I pleaded, glancing at the garment in her hands.  
  
What? You look good in green.  
  
It's not the color, it's the lack of material.  
  
Sheesh, Anija, you're going to be on your honeymoon! It's supposed to be the most romantic night of your life ya know, after that it goes downhill. Sarah said, grinning.  
  
I felt my face get hot and knew I was blushing.   
  
Fine, fine, She said sighing, Let's find something else.  
  
I was relieved temporarily, then I thought about what else she could have in mind.  
  
//Bulma//  
  
Ahh! I give up! ChiChi threw her hands up in disgust.  
  
Let's just call a tailor, I sighed, tossing down the magazine. I pulled out my cell phone. Know any good ones?  
  
Hmm, The Wedding Place is usually good.  
  
Wedding Place... I mumbled to myself, flipping through the phone book, Ah, here it is, 223-5599. I dialed the number and listened to the ringing.  
  
Hello, Wedding Place, Ami speaking, how may I help you? A chipper young voice spoke.  
  
Hi, I'd like to have a wedding dress tailored. I said.  
  
Okay, I'll transfer you. Ami said.  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, so you want the shoulder sleeves?  
  
I replied.  
  
Okay, we'll need Anija to come by for a final fitting but that's it. Laura said, marking on her order form.  
  
Great, we'll stop by around four, thank you. I hung up the phone and turned to ChiChi, It's all ready except for the final fitting.  
  
  
  
//Trunks//  
  
Here, try this. My dad smirked and handed me a tall shot glass.  
  
Really, Dad, I think I've had my fill. I put my hand up to stop.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, I didn't raise any weakling, c'mon.  
  
I sighed, defeated,   
  
I looked at the liquid, hoping that it wouldn't increase my already pounding headache. I shrugged, brought the shot to my lips, and slammed it down. I felt it burn down my throat. I put the glass down and surpassed a coughing fit.  
  
I think he liked it. Goten teased.   
  
You wanna try it, tough guy? I asked.  
  
I poured a full shot glass and handed it to him.  
  
  
  
What? All talk? I asked.  
  
My dad and Goku were just watching us. Goku was holding a soda, he had been chosen to be the designated flyer.  
  
Do it.  
  
Goten thought for a second then shot it down. Whoo, it's...hot....  
  
I smirked almost identical to my dad.  
  
You two are both weak, I could out do you any day. My dad bragged.  
  
I knew better, but my pride got to me.  
  
Oh yeah? I turned to Goten, Wanna prove him wrong?  
  
Wouldn't miss a chance to. Goten replied.  
  
Goku sighed quietly.  
  
Bartender! Three bottles of tequila. My dad said.  
  
I noticed Goten's eyes widened slightly and I got this sinking feeling.  
  
A bartender walked over to my dad with the three bottles. Just how old are those two? He asked, gesturing towards Goten and I.  
  
Old enough. My dad replied, balling his fist.  
  
The bartender gulped, He handed the bottles to my dad then quickly walked down to the other side of the bar.  
  
My dad said, and handed a shot glass and bottle to each of us.  
  
//Anija//  
  
Are we done? I asked, tiredly, eying the five bags of clothing on the counter.  
  
  
  
The only answer I'm taking is I said.  
  
::sigh:: Fine. We're done. Sarah said, looking like she had lost a battle.  
  
I don't see where you get the stamina to shop like this, I'm practically falling asleep. Perfect timing for a yawn.  
  
Sarah smirked...Evilly? What was that grin on her face?  
  
~Uh-oh...~  
  
*~*  
(Setting: Trunks and Anija's house, around 11:00 pm)  
  
Are you done with your course in shopping, Sarah? I asked, barely awake.  
  
Uhh... I think I covered it all.  
  
Good. Well, I'd offer you a ride home but I'd probably fall asleep.  
  
Oh, that's okay, I drove over anyway. Sarah responded.  
  
Thanks for shopping with me. I added sleepily.  
  
Sure, any time. Good night.  
  
  
  
~Ahh, finally, time to go to bed.... Wait a sec, where's Trunks?~ I thought, ~Goten took him out earlier for something...Hmm, I think I have an idea of his where abouts.~  
  
I walked down the hall and into the guest bathroom. There I found non other than the Purple-haired Wonder himself, sitting in front of the toilet bowl, looking pale and woozy. I also happened to notice his ripped shirt and a trail of red lip prints onto his chest.  
  
He didn't notice me, he just kept staring at the toilet with semi-closed eyes. I cleared my throat to get his attention.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I called sweetly.  
  
Silence.  
  
I said, leaning in a bit.  
  
So quiet you could hear a fly sneeze.  
  
  
  
He jerked his head towards me then greatly regretted it. His eyes got wider as he turned back towards the porcelain bowl. I turned my head and winced at the noises. When he finished projecting his stomach contents into the toilet (Vomiting for all you simple minded folk) he turned, more slowly, back towards me.  
  
  
  
Last time I checked it sounded less slurred and more like Anija' but at least you recognize me.   
  
He stared blankly at me.  
  
I sighed, Perhaps I shouldn't use big sentences. I said mainly to myself, Trunks, you okay?  
  
He nodded slowly.Up, down, and again.  
  
I'm gonna stand you up now, okay? I asked.  
  
Ish cann getTs uPp.  
  
Yeah, sure. I put my hands under his arms and gently pulled him up.  
  
Once he was standing I slowly removed my hands. He swayed a bit, staggered forward, then fell against me and promptly went to sleep.  
  
I sighed. ~Well, I guess I should tuck him in. Now there's the problem of moving him. Well, I guess this'll work.~ I thought.  
  
I pulled him over my shoulder so he was draped like a bag. I glanced in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.  
  
How cute,  
  
Walking into my room I hit the switch and noticed that Goten had decided to spend the night in the bed.  
  
~Well, since he came over with him, he can sleep with him.~ I thought, smirking, ~Won't they be surprised to wake next to each other.~  
  
I laid Trunks down on the bed, next to Goten. I noticed Goten's shirt was missing.  
  
~Hmm, idea!~ I smirked evilly.  
  
I stripped Trunks down to his boxers and took both their shoes off and set them at the end.  
  
~They better have one hell of a great excuse tomorrow, and my plan should go through, all I have to do is call Sarah,~  
  
With that, I excited the room, leaving to test one of the other beds in the house.  
  
***Next morning, 11:00 am...***  
  
//Trunks//  
  
My head throbbed, feeling like it was on the verge of exploding. I reached up and rubbed my temples, trying, to no avail, to stop the constant pounding.  
  
Ohh... Did anybody see the brick wall that attacked me...? I asked to no one in particular.  
  
Came an unexpected reply.  
  
I opened one eye but slammed it shut again.  
  
~Dang light~  
  
Once again I opened an eye, slowly this time so as not to have the light slice through my pupil. I looked over to my right and saw the edge of the bed.  
  
~Hmm, I usually sleep on the other side. Anija must've switched... I don't even remember a thing...~ I thought.  
  
Hearing muffled sleeping noises I opened my other eye and glanced to my left. I saw a mop of messy black hair peeking out from under the blanket.  
  
~Oh, Anija must be sleeping in,~  
  
I turned on my side and started to drift off again when a thought struck me,  
  
~Wait a sec, _black _ hair? Anija has red.... Then....~  
  
Who the hell is this?! I asked, ripping the blanket off of the sleeping figure.   
  
Goten opened an eye groggily. Goten! My eyes widened.  
  
I screamed, jumping out of bed.  
  
Goten's eyes shot open the second I screamed and he, too, joined me.  
  
He leapt onto the opposite side.  
  
What the hell are you doing in my bed?! I demanded.  
  
Goten stared blankly, dazed and confused.  
  
I shuddered, Uhh... You didn't..... I didn't.... **We** didn't _do_ anything.... did we...?  
  
Kami, I hope not....  
  
//Anija//  
  
  
  
  
  
~Oh, they must be awake,~ I thought, hearing two screams.   
  
I smirked, and started down the hall. This was going to be good. Trunks came home drunk with his buddy so I decided I'd play a trick on him, and I had the liberty to inform Sarah too, how sweet revenge can be....  
  
Kami, I hope not....  
  
Hey Trunks I heard you-- What is Goten doing here?! In our room, next to our bed?! I had to struggle to keep a straight face seeing the two pail faces of the others.  
  
Goten started.  
  
We...Uh.... Ya see... Anija... It's not what you think. Trunks stuttered.  
  
For your sake it better not be, because what I see is a half naked Goten and you in just your boxers. I said.  
  
Trunks then looked down and noticed he was wearing black silk boxers. He blushed a bit but didn't do anything. Goten also noticed his garb. Loose pants and the little remnants of a shirt. He, too, blushed.  
  
You don't actually think.... Me and him.... Ya know..... Do you? Trunks asked.  
  
I, I just don't really know. I lied, controlling the urge to burst with laughter.  
  
Trunks still had lip stick lip prints trailing down his chest. I slowly shook my head, did I even want to know? Probably not.  
  
A-Anija, you can't be serious! I mean, I marrying you, and I'd never do- He shuddered, _that_ with Goten! Or any other **guy** for that matter.  
  
  
  
C'mon, Anija! I don't even remember how I got here, let alone why in the world Trunks slept with me. Goten pleaded.  
  
I couldn't stand it any more. I huge grin crossed my face. I tried to hold back the laughs but I couldn't.  
  
Hehehe HAHAHA! I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Too late.  
  
Trunks and Goten both looked at each other then back at me. Trunks put his hands on his hips.  
  
You did this right? You purposely put me next to Goten. He scowled.  
  
  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yep, I did. But only to get you back for being drop dead drunk last night. Do you even remember what you did? I said.  
  
Trunks looked to Goten who just shrugged,   
  
There was a pause.  
  
I asked.  
  
Well, it went something like this....  
  
***Flashback to night before...***  
  
//Trunks//  
  
The only rule, my Dad explained, is that you can't quit till you pass out, got it?  
  
I nodded. As did Goten.  
  
Okay, ready? Go, And with that all three of us proceeded to fill up the shots, then down them.  
  
Ugh, it burned at first, but I wasn't going to show weakness in front of my own father. And besides, after awhile your throat got kinda numb, ya didn't even feel it any more.  
  
***10 Minutes later...***  
  
*Klunk!*   
  
Goten's head made a surprisingly hollow sound as it smashed into the table. I could almost hear Goku sigh but couldn't be sure that wasn't just some voice the alcohol had conjured up. I continued to go at it with my father. Shot after shot, I kept my eyes on him. By now we were going rather slow, focusing more on a staring contest than a drinking one. After a little bit I saw my dad's head teeter a bit. Then his shoulder's swayed. Annnnnd......   
  
*Whap!*  
  
He was down! Whoo! I won! I won! I- Uh-oh, I didn't feel so good. I sprung up (As fast as a guy can when he's drunk) and sprinted towards the little boy's room.  
  
After emptying my stomach of most of it contents (Big job for a Saiyan) Goku walked in.  
  
You okay?  
  
Oh, *cough* just fine. I replied, staggering towards the door.  
  
There's a couple of women here to see you. They said something about police officers and Officer Nasty'. Goku added.  
  
My head was too cloudy to process any thought besides, breath in, breath out, and even that was confusing. I half walked, half tripped over to the table we'd occupied previously, it was then I noticed something weird. Goten, on a chair, rather, handcuffed to a chair, with a police type officer sitting on his lap.  
  
Goten's head flopped on to the lady officer's bosom. She smiled down at him...oddly. She reached her hands behind him and.... Eew, never wanted to see that much of his plumber's smile.  
  
I also noticed another lady police type officer lazily swinging her handcuffs around on her finger. As she looked at me her face brightened...Uh-oh. Before I really processed what was going on, I was down on the floor, with the Officer Nasty' squatting on my chest, and trying to attack my tonsils with her tongue.  
  
Loud cheers were heard as she started to rip my shirt.... And that was only the beginning...  
  
***Back to present time...***  
  
//Anija//  
  
The beginning? I asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Well, kinda. I shoved her off after she messed with the button on my pants.  
  
Oh really. Be thankful for that Trunks. I said. He gulped. So, how did you get back here?  
  
Well, they had picked Goku to be the designated flyer...  
  
**Flashback...*  
  
//Trunks//  
  
Ugh, first those weird officers, then smacking the cold floor with my face. And now, now I'm being toted home via Goku airline express. Great.  
  
I groggily looked over to Goku's other side and noticed Goten. Then I proceeded to pass out.  
  
When I was shaken roughly awake I gazed at my surroundings. Home?  
  
Trunks, Trunks, get up. I was shaken again, and this time I managed to get to a standing position, kind of. I mostly leaned on Goku. You're home.  
  
Trunks, can I stay with you? Sarah'll kill me. Goten said.  
  
I nodded then regretted it. Ohh, Goku, can you set me by the nearest barf bin?  
  
I could of sworn I saw him grin.  
  
***End flashback...***  
  
//Anija//  
  
Oh, I get it now. I turned to Goten, Shouldn't you be headed home? Sarah will get worried.  
  
Yeah, I guess. If she kills me I want a nice funeral. Goten teased.  
  
Oh stop joking and leave. I said, pushing him towards the door.  
  
Who's joking?  
  
She won't be that bad, I mean, she couldn't be worse than Anija,  
  
I scowled at Trunks.  
  
Eep. Uh heh, forget I said anything. Trunks corrected himself.  
  
  
  
I cringed, I think that's her now,  
  
Good luck, Trunks called to a retreating Goten.  
  
I heard the front door shut. Finally. I turned to Trunks, Trunks, you didn't.... erm... like the Officer Nasty' did you?  
  
He paused, I scowled, No, no, definitely not.  
  
Good answer, I smirked, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, But now you need to get cleaned up. I smiled.  
  
He smirked, Yeah, I guess I do,  
  
*~*  
  
After toweling off and changing I walked into the kitchen. Something caught my eye on the calender. A big red circle around Saturday....  
  
~Kuso! I completely forgot it was Friday today!~ I thought.  
  
I hurried back down the hall to Trunks, who was just drying his hair off. He turned to me questionably.  
  
Trunks, do you know what day it is?  
  
Uh... Yesterday was Thursday, so today would be Friday.  
  
Oh, genius. I smirked, Anyway, what's more important, do you know what tomorrow is?  
  
  
  
Duh, but what's going on...?  
  
The wedding.... The wedding! It slipped my mind, Kami...  
  
~That's why I call you slick, Trunks. At least he remembered.~ I thought.  
  
Yeah, we have a lot to get ready for.... Are you nervous? I asked.  
  
Yeah, a little. But I'm not getting cold feet.  
  
Oh, me neither.  
  
~Good.~  
  
Funny though, I would've thought your mom would-  
  
*Ring! Ring!*  
  
Spoke too soon.  
  
Trunks walked over to answer the phone.  
  
Hello?..... Yeah.... Last night?... Just ask Dad.... Oh, okay, He turned to me and handed me the phone, She wants to talk to you.  
  
I took the phone,   
  
'Morning, Anija,  
  
Morning, Bulma, what's up?  
  
Why'd you leave yesterday? Bulma asked.  
  
Oh, I needed to go shopping with Sarah and you two seemed really into what you were doing so I left a note.  
  
Oh, well, ChiChi and I called a tailor and they need you to come by for a fitting.  
  
Okay, when? I asked.  
  
About one o clock. She replied.  
  
Okay, is that all?   
  
Well, for now. We can talk later. Bulma said.  
  
Okay, thanks, I'll see you then, bye.  
  
  
  
Well, Trunks, I'm almost afraid of what your mom and ChiChi came up with, but after shopping with Sarah I doubt it'll faze me.  
  
He just chuckled.  
  
***Next morning, 9:30 am at the wedding chapel...***  
  
//Anija//  
  
Wow, you guys did good. I said, looking into the mirror in the bride's room. My room.   
  
Glad you like it. Bulma said, cheerfully. She seemed to be beaming.  
  
~Guess she's happy about this.~ I thought smiling.  
  
You look great, Anija! Sarah exclaimed.  
  
I turned to look at her. She was wearing a pale pink gown that reached past her ankles and down to her matching high heels. She looked good too. My maid of honor better look good. She had half her hair pulled up into an elegant bun and the rest was flowing about her shoulders.  
  
I said, smiling.   
  
I was so excited about my wedding. I could loose all the fusing about me but I was still excited. Finally I'd be legally untied to Trunks. Mrs. Briefs, Mrs. Anija Briefs. Eh, I could go for a different last name but it's not the name I'm bonded with.  
  
Here, sit down, we need to do your hair. Bulma said.  
  
I did as was told. At least I'd get to get off my aching feet, these high heel shoes could be torture. Bulma and ChiChi began working with my hair. I watched in the mirror.  
  
//Trunks//  
  
A little help? I asked.  
  
Like this, fox chases the bunny, bunny runs through the hole, around like this, and tada! Goten finished tying my tie.  
  
I would've tied it but I had a million things on my mind and tying a tie was not there. I loved Anija, I wanted to marry Anija, but I didn't want to wear this tuxedo. The slacks, shirt, vest, jacket, not to mention the other components, made wearing it a chore. But if Goten could do it,I guess I could too.  
  
Tanks, Goten. I said.  
  
You okay? He asked.  
  
Yeah, just a bit nervous. You do have the ring right?  
  
Yes, yes, I have the-- He reached into his jacket pocket, Uh-oh, wear is it?  
  
My face paled slightly and my eyes widened.  
  
Just joking. He pulled out the black box, It's right here.  
  
Relief rushed over me.  
  
Don't. Do. That. I said flatly.  
  
Sheesh, a little up tight aren't we?  
  
You would be too if it was your wedding with Sarah. I said.  
  
He blushed. Wh-Who said I wanted to marry her?  
  
I smirked, Never mind.  
  
I glanced in the mirror, the to my father. He was sitting in the corner, head down, eyes closed, arms crossed. At least he wasn't storming around.  
  
~Wonder what Mom did to calm him down,~ I shuddered,~No, I don't.~  
  
//Anija//  
  
I looked down at my engagement ring. I smiled remembering how he had proposed and slipped it on my finger. I slipped it off slowly and set it down on the table.  
  
Okay, all set. Bulma said.   
  
Her and ChiChi stood back to admire their work. They nodded in approval. Sarah gave me a smile.  
  
Well, let's get to it. ChiChi said.  
  
I gulped. It was time to do this. I was going to marry Trunks, actually **marry** him. I couldn't stop the blush that rushed to my cheeks. Sarah smiled encouragingly and walked up to me.  
  
Ready for this? She asked.  
  
As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
C'mon, let's go.  
  
She walked me down a hallway and into a room behind the reception area. Goku was standing in their waiting for me. We had arranged for him to walk me down the isle seeing that my father was gone and he was the closest relative. He beamed at me as I enter.  
  
you look great, Anija. He commented.  
  
I blushed,   
  
I looked and noticed Bulma and ChiChi sit down by their respective families.   
  
See ya up there. Sarah said, as she started walking towards the altar.  
  
She stood across from Goten, who was Trunks's best man. Trunks stood there. How cute. He looked great in that tux.   
  
The music cued and everybody turned towards me. I swallowed and began to walk down the isle with Goku.  
  
//Trunks//  
  
She looked stunning. I'd never seen her in a dress before. And this one was great. The sleeves rested gently on her shoulders, showing her soft tan skin. The dress hugged her figure nicely, showing off the smooth curves of her body. Her hair was up in an elegant jumble of braids and twists, leaving only one strand hanging on each said of her face.   
  
Goku led her up to the front of the altar, then gave her a hug and sat down next the ChiChi. Anija looked up at me and smiled.  
  
//Anija//  
  
I continued walking up to Trunks and smiled. He smiled back at me.  
  
Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these young people. If anyone has any objections to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. The priest said.  
  
Nobody objected, not even Vegeta. I glanced at Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl who had all started to cry. I looked back to the priest as he continued.  
  
Do you, Trunks Briefs, take Anija to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? He asked Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked nervous but smiled and said, I do.  
  
And do you, Anija, take Trunks to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?  
  
I looked from Trunks, to Goten, then glanced at Sarah, they were all smiling broadly. I looked back to the priest, took a breath,an said, I do.  
  
The priest looked to Goten then Sarah, Do you have the rings?  
  
Sarah handed me a gold band. I studied it briefly, taking in all the importance this little band held.  
  
Goten handed Trunks the ring, he smiled again, then looked to me.   
  
I took his hand and slid the ring on his ring finger. He slowly took my hand and slid the other on to my finger.  
  
The priest smiled, By the power vested in me by the Church of Christ, I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss-  
  
We cut him off as Trunks wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I held him close and and kissed back, feeling ecstatic.  
  
-the bride. He finished  
  
The three said women earlier burst into tears, as did Sarah. The other people there (Most of them I didn't know) gave an applause.  
  
When we finally broke apart I couldn't stop beaming. Music cued again as Trunks gently lifted me and walked back down the isle. I looked back briefly and tossed my bouquet to Sarah. She looked up and waved. I looked back to Trunks.  
  
Ai shiteru, Trunks-kun.  
  
Ai shiteru, Anija. He gave me another kiss as we exited the room.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**Whoo hoo!!! They did it they got married!! YAAA!  
  
Anija: Shh, you're ruining the moment.  
  
Gomen...... Anyway, I know, wow, two words in Japanese. It just sounded better. Oh, if you want to hear my excuses for posting waaaaaaaay late, read on.  
  
I know, I know, it's been forever since I posted last. 41 days to be specific. 41! AHHH! But, to tell ya the truth, it was my damned teachers fault. Too much work and all of the sudden my grades drop. Heh, so my parents restricted all computer time to just necessary stuff, like homework. I was going into withdrawls! Then, I said something to upset my parents (Like, This sucks! I need to use the computer.) and suddenly they take all computer time away. Yikes! So I worked and worked and finally got on the computer again! Yaaaa! And now that school is only a precious few days from summer dismisal I can work on it more! Or not. I gotta have summer fun too. But don't worry, 41 days wil never, NEVER happen again! I promise! (My computer went on the fritz also butnow it's all better ^^)  
  
Whew, with that done I have one remaining announcement and question.  
  
Announcement: My email addy has changed, it's now anija_d@hotmail.com. Please dircect all ail there.  
  
Question: So, what do you guys want next? I have a whole plot lined up but I kinda left out a bridge on how to get there. Please, please tell me what you think! PLEEEEEEEZZZEE! I need to know. The sooner ya tell me the sonner chapter 23 will be out. Domo Arigato minna-san!!!!**


	23. They're Married?! Disturbing...

AA23.html Hello, all....it's been awhile.... Anyway, here is the next chapter! Woohoo! It's been a year but it's finally done! Might I suggest that you go back to chapter twenty-two to refresh yourself? I had to...-_-''...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and ham....I do not own the, Saiyan Man.....

**DragonBall GS: Chapter 23:**   
**They're Maried?! Disturbing...**

  
  


//Anija//

There was a short reception after wards, but I emphasize on short seeing that Trunks and I wanted to get to the honeymoon suite we had arranged. After all, who would want to stay around family when you have the most romantic week of your life in front of you?

I did like the cutting of the cake though....

***Flashback***

ÒDoes anybody have a saw handy?Ó Trunks asked, turning to look at the guest. Soft laughs could be heard amongst them.

ÒCÕmon, Trunks, itÕs only a little cold,Ó Bulma said, giving us a smile.

Trunks being the ever so smart ass he was, insisted on trying to be funny. Keyword: Trying.

~Ah well, might as well have good memories.~ I thought.

ÒHere,Ó I whispered to Trunks, ÒWhy donÕt we just heat the knife up?Ó I pushed a little ki energy through the knife, warming it to cut through the cake like a cold knife through melted butter.... I never could get the sayings right....

We held the cake knife together as it slid through the cake, cutting the first piece. Camera flashes went off around us.

~Yes, gotta have pictures of two people cutting a cake...~ I though sarcastically, ~Guess itÕs just one of those things.~

Trunks slid the piece out and set it on a plate. Then he broke off a piece and put it in my mouth. I smiled and did the same for him. Then I pulled him forward in a kiss. More flashes went off yet again.

~Heh, people and their cameras...~

After pulling out of the kiss I smiled up at Trunks. ÒYou know what, Trunks,Ó

ÒWhat?Ó

ÒYou tasted like cake.Ó I said grinning.

He just smiled, and was that a light blush on his cheeks?

***End Flashback***

That was nice but I was glad we were going heading towards our suite now. Most couples drive off to their honeymoon, but not us. Hey, if you can fly, why not do it? ItÕs fun to fly, and romantic to get flown.

I nuzzled TrunksÕ neck, covering it with soft kisses.

ÒAnija,Ó He started.

ÒHmm?Ó I looked up with big innocent eyes.

He chuckled, ÒNothing,Ó

ÒMmm, ai shiteru, Trunks.Ó I whispered in his ear.

ÒI love you too.Ó He smiled then kissed my forehead.

I snuggled closer to his body, listening to his steady heart beat and breathing. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in, taking in all that was him. I took in the energy that surged through his veins. I could feel the warmth from his heart as I let that in too. I could sense some dis-ease there too though.

ÒDonÕt worry, Trunks.Ó I said quietly, opening my eyes to stare up at him.

Confusion crossed his face, ÒWorry, about what?Ó

ÒI know youÕre worried about things between me and your dad, donÕt be.Ó I said.

ÒI just...Ó

ÒI know, donÕt worry about it though. WeÕve reached an agreement. Believe me, your dad is a hard case but I think I got to him, not just under his skin.Ó

ÒReally?Ó Trunks asked.

ÒYeah, I talked to him a bit in the last month. HeÕs a little weary of getting me really mad but I told him that IÕd rather not live with you if he was going to be an ass the whole time. I think he understood, as much as your father will anyway.Ó I told Trunks, smirking a bit.

ÒFinally,Ó He said quietly.

ÒMmhm,Ó I nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

//Trunks//

~Thank Kami,~ I thought, ~My dad finally got over his little grudge or whatever he had against her.~ I looked down at her as she snuggled against me again.   
~Still kind of hard to believe weÕre married. Dang, guess I owe Goten ten bucks.~ I smiled thinking about the bet we had made as kids..   
~SheÕs worth it though, much more.~

ÒThe reception was pretty fun, donÕt you think?Ó I asked.

ÒYeah, I loved the open mike toasts.Ó She said sarcastically.

ÒThey werenÕt that bad, Anija.Ó

***flashback***

I looked to Goten. It was nearing the middle of the reception and my mother thought now would be a good time for the toasts. Seeing that Goten was my best man it was customary to let him speak.

ÒNow?Ó He asked.

ÒYes, now. Go on.Ó I replied.

ÒDonÕt worry, Goten, I promise not to kill you for anything you say.Ó Anija said, smiling.

ÒOh thanks,Ó Goten took the mike and stood. ÒExcuse me, IÕm going to make a toast.Ó The small group around our table hushed, making the others follow suit. ÒThank you. As TrunksÕ best man I am granted the honor of making the toast. Actually, I think he just wanted to embarrass me first but hey, what are friends for.Ó   
ÒIÕd like to first congratulate Trunks and Anija on their wedding. Anija, you looked great in that gown, and if ya werenÕt already married Id-Ó Sarah glared at him. He smiled weakly. ÒRiiight....Anyway, second, Trunks, you owe me ten bucks for getting married to Ôone of those icky girlsÕ, from our bet as little kids, remember? IÕll collect after the reception.....   
ÒWell, when I first saw Trunks and Anija together I never thought theyÕd end up hitched. But eventually, after Anija stopped me and Trunks from beating the snot out of eachother, I began to think him settling down wouldnÕt be a bad idea. And after the bathroom incident I thought theyÕd make a good couple. Going after it so hard and everything, in a bathroom no less, sheesh. But that is the way male hormones work I suppose-Ó

I stood up, ÒGee, Goten, that was very nice. Does anyone else want a turn?Ó

ÒBut IÕm not done.Ó

ÒAnybody?Ó

Goku walked over to Goten and took the mike. I sighed with relief.

ÒWell, IÕd also like to congratulate the two of you. I hope you have many years of um... being married.Ó He gave a sheepish grin. ÒMaybe youÕll even have some kids!Ó

I paled. Kids.

Goku laughed. ÒIn any case. Congrats, Trunks. Same to you, Anija.Ó

ÒThanks,Ó I said weakly.

ÒAlright, woman! IÕll do a toast! Just stop elbowing me!Ó My dad stood up. Uh-oh. A toast of his couldnÕt be good. He walked over to the mike.

ÒA-hem. When I first met Anija she call me un-worthy of her name. Hmph, me, a prince, un-worthy! It hasnÕt improved much since then.Ó He then sat down.

Anija blushed briefly. My mother fumed.

ÒVegeta! ThatÕs not how you toast your sonÕs marriage. Now get up there and do it right!Ó She shot him a glare that could make any man -or Saiyan- shiver.

He walked back up. ÒCongratulations Trunks and Anija.Ó He stopped and my mom shot him another glare. ÒMy best to you. Good luck, Trunks.Ó He added, grudgingly.

ÒThat was... sweet. For your dad.Ó Anija whispered.

Sarah walked up to the mike. ÒWell, a lot has already been said to you guys so IÕll make this short. Congrats to you both and I hope you have a good time on your honeymoon.Ó She winked then raised here glass. ÒTo Trunks and Anija!Ó We all raised our glasses.

ÒHere, here.Ó

***End flashback***

ÒYeah, youÕre right. Even your dad said something nice, with some encouragement, but it was nice.Ó Anija said.

I laughed at the thought. I looked up again, good to do that while youÕre flying. I could see the suite coming into view. The building complex was huge, off by itself on an island of sorts.

~Well, guess they werenÕt lying when they said ÔdeluxeÕ.~ I thought.

*~*

ÒMr. and Mrs. Trunks Briefs?Ó The clerk chortled at the name. I shot him a look, he shut up. ÒHmmm, ah yes, suite 281, the honeymooners suite.Ó The clerk at the counter said.

ÒThank you,Ó I said, taking the key.

Anija smiled at him then took my arm, ÒLead the way, Mr. Trunks Breifs.Ó she smirked.

*~*

//Anija//

As soon as the door was opened I knew I was going to like this. A king size bed decorated with rose petals against the wall, a hot tub in the corner, champagne and candies on the table, and a wonderful aroma wafting out of the room. Heaven, pure and simple.

Trunks took my hand and led me inside. After shutting the door with the ÒDo not disturbÓ sign on it, he led me to the furniture.

After Trunks sat on the couch I took the liberty to plunk down on his lap.

ÒSo, Slick, you think I can improve what ÔOfficer NastyÕ did to you?Ó I asked with a grin.

TrunksÕ eyes widened as a light blush rose on his cheeks. ÒO-Of course.Ó

ÒGood answer.Ó I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck, inching forward. Gently brushing our lips then going for the gold.

I pulled back and was met with a whine of disappointment. ÒDonÕt worry, hun, weÕll have enough time for that. I just wanna look around a bit.Ó Getting up, I ruffled his hair then headed towards the table with the champagne.

On the table were two medium size, white boxes with red ribbon. Looking at the tags I saw one was for Trunks and the other for me. ÒHey, Trunks, thereÕs two presents here, want yours?Ó

Trunks got up and walked to me. ÒWhoÕre they from?Ó

ÒBeats me. IÕll look.Ó I took the tag and opened it. It read.

Anija- I just had to get this for you! Hope you got this before the fact. ^-^V. DonÕt whine too loudly! Enjoy!   
-Sarah.

I mentally groaned. With _that_ kind of note this had to be something she picked up while we were shopping. ÒItÕs from Sarah. WhatÕs yours say.Ó

ÒItÕs from Goten, he just says, ÔCongrats, Trunks. Got Ôcha something for some fun, my personal fav.Õ WhatÕs that supposed to mean?Ó

ÒIt means that Sarah and Goten are two hormone driven people with weird libidos.Ó I answered too seriously. ÒMight as well open Ôem.Ó

I took the ribbon off then slowly raised the lid as Trunks did the same to his. I had just barely got the lid off when green fabric appeared. I quickly shut it again, blushing. Looking up to TrunkÕs weird face I gave him a questioning look. He handed me his box.

ÒÕFifty Exciting Positions to Give You The Time of Your LifeÕ includes video.Ó I read out load the title of the book Goten had given him. My eyes widened. ÒGoten has, and likes, this book?Ó

ÒHe said he and Sarah always had fun.Ó Trunks said flatly.

I shook my head. ~Crazy, horny rabbits.~

ÒWhat you get?Ó

ÒOh, uh, nothing.Ó I replied too quickly. Trunks picked up on this.

ÒOh really? Can I see your nothing then?Ó

ÒNo. Well, what I mean is, you wouldnÕt want to see it. ItÕs not very exciting. Certainly not as fun as your book. LetÕs just-Ó

ÒThen let me see it, Anija. Something boring shouldnÕt bother you.Ó

ÒWell, itÕs just... I, itÕs-Ó I sighed, defeated, ÒFine.Ó I handed him the box.

Trunks opened it slowly, setting the lid on the table. He picked up the green fabric and held it up, smiling. ÒOh, Anija, I think this is far from boring.Ó

Ò...?!... Trun- I-...Ó

ÒCare to try it on? You know, make sure it fits and all.Ó

ÒI...Ó I blushed profusely, ÒUm... Heh... You really like it?Ó

ÒWhy lie? Here, thereÕs a bathroom over there, at least try it on.Ó He urged.

ÒTrunks, cÕmon, you really wanna see this? DonÕt you want to have some champagne or something first?Ó Personally, I believed I would be covered in more matter in my birthday suit than that dreaded green...thing....

ÒThis is a good first.Ó He was practically drooling.

ÒI... Fine.Ó I gave up on a loosing argument. Getting up, I grabbed the green scrap of cloth and gave Trunks a quick kiss. ÒYou owe me for this.Ó Then I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

*~*

Taking the green thing out of the box, I held it up and could practically see right through it. There wasnÕt even enough fabric to cover a shin, let alone a body.

~Try it on, Anija. ItÕll be a good first. Why lie?~ I thought. ~Hmph, men.~

I removed my clothes, carefully folding them then putting them on the sink counter. ~If he wants this heÕll wait.~

I held up the green thing again, noticing that it wasnÕt just one green thing, it was two. Joy. Dropping on piece on the counter I took to the task of figuring out how to put on what I had in my hands.

~It looks like a bottom piece, has leg holes... I guess itÕs the bottom then...~I slid the fabric up my legs. The top of it stopped a few inches below my navel. The back part proceeded to violate my rear.

~Ahh! Wedgie. God, whoever thought this up mustÕve been into something weird... or a man perhaps...~ I thought, now noticing the thong part of the bottoms. ~How attractive...~

The top piece had less fabric than the bottom. This worried me. ~Sarah, maybe this is good for Goten, but what the hell drove you to think IÕd like it?! Crazy...~And now to figure out the complicated puzzle of wearing it.

*~*

~Aha! So this goes here and....There. Finally.~ I had finally gotten the whole ensemble on. Well... More like the fabric with a couple stitches considering how little material there was, but it was on. ~LetÕs go ahead and take a peek at this.~ I walked over to the mirror and could see the blush that rose on my cheeks.

~Whoa. This is... different.... It covers less skin than underwear....~

*knock knock*

ÒAnija, you get stuck in there?Ó Trunks asked through the door.

ÒNo, just took me awhile,Ó

ÒIÕd say. Are you coming out?Ó

ÒNo,Ó

ÒWhat? Why not?

ÒBecause I donÕt like this.Ó I stated, stubbornly.

ÒAnija, cÕmon.Ó

ÒNo,Ó

ÒI bet you look great. Come on out.Ó Trunks coaxed.

ÒWhy donÕt you try it on if you think itÕs so great?Ó

ÒAnija, youÕll look fine.Ó

ÒActually, Trunks, I look just about naked, just with some green here and there.Ó

ÒCÕmon, Anija. Come out.Ó

ÒNo, I donÕt like this.Ó

ÒFor me?Ó

ÒWell I wouldnÕt wear it for me now would I?Ó

He chuckled. ÒItÕs our honeymoon. WeÕre supposed to do this, just minus the arguing of getting you out here. Please?Ó

I could tell by his voice he was making the Òpuppy -dog eye poutÓ thing. I sighed. He wasnÕt going to give up, and this was our honeymoon.... ÒAll right. Just donÕt laugh.Ó

I didnÕt wait for a response. Slowly I turned the door knob and pushed it open. Walking out in front of him, I stood with my hands on my hips. ÒWell?Ó

ÒWow... I didnÕt know you looked so good in so little green....Ó He smirked.

I swear there was almost drool. ~Definitely a guy thing. Sarah, you better have known what you were doing.~

ÒYou like it?Ó I fished for comments.

ÒUh-huh. ItÕs very nice if I do say so myself.Ó

ÒWell, personally I donÕt like the itchiness. Care to solve that?Ó

ÒYou mean, remove the source?Ó

ÒYou are a genius.Ó I smirked, then pushed him towards the king size bed.

*~*

~Thank you, Sarah....~ I thought, lazily draping my arm across Trunks. I pulled the covers up more, tucking them under his chin. ~Go ahead and sleep, hun, youÕve been under a lot of stress lately.~ I thought, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around me softly.

Òmmhh.. uve you ÔNija..hnn...Ó He mumbled.

ÒLove you too, Trunks.Ó

*~*

Enough with the mush, IÕll move right along. The honeymoon was a week and a half long, during which the weather encouraged Trunks and me to stay inside. Fine by us. We spent the time, safe from Vegeta, as any young couple would. We even tried viewing the video Goten had so nicely given us....it was like a train wreck. You didnÕt want to watch the gruesomeness of it all, but you couldnÕt turn away....Draw your own conclusions, IÕll just say we had fun....a lot of it....

Upon returning to our own home, we found the wedding gifts piled on the counters. Never leave a Son to organize anything..... Well, at least they got them to the house.

ÒWell, I had fun.Ó I commented,wrapping my arms around Trunks. ÒI didnÕt know it was actually possible to do most of that...Ó

Trunks blushed, ÒAnd they made a video and gave instructions....itÕs like sex-ed with porn.Ó

ÒOh cÕmon,Ó I slapped him softly on the arm, Òwe didnÕt spend our honeymoon watching porn. We were merely watching a video from a friend.Ó I smirked.

ÒGoten is disturbed.Ó

ÒWhy thank you, Trunks. I knew it, my best friend gets hitched and already heÕs calling me disturbed....Ó Goten said, walking through the front door. ÒI take it the present were not wasted?Ó

ÒYou take it right, Goten...Ó I winked at him.

ÒGlad my gift of love and thoughtfulness was put to good use!Ó Goten smiled the way only a Son can. ÒAnd speaking of the video...do you think I could borrow it?Ó

ÒWhat? Why?Ó Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.

ÒWell, ya see, I did have my own copy....strickly for previewing the gift...but it kinda got melted in the back seat of my car...Ó Goten stumbled for a reason.

Trunks just continued to raise his eyebrow, smirking a bit.

I sighed, ÒYa know...I really donÕt want to know why you want it...or how you could let your movie melt...Hang on a second, Goten, IÕll get it.Ó I walked over to our bags, searching for the video.

ÒSheÕs easy.Ó Trunks sighed.

ÒAnd thatÕs why I love her.Ó Goten grinned.

~Hm, I canÕt find the damned case. Ah well, itÕs basically yet another picture I donÕt need to revisit.~ I grabbed the unlabeled video and walked back over to Goten. ÒHere ya go...um...I want to tell you to enjoy but I donÕt think I have to.Ó I winked at Goten.

Goten blushed a faint pink, ÒYes, well, thank you...Do you need help with the presents or anything?Ó

ÒNo, weÕre fine...WeÕve got way too many toasters, but weÕre fine.Ó Trunks said, looking at the many different brands of toasters and other electrical appliances they just couldnÕt live without. ÒHey, do you want a coffee machine or something? I think we have a couple.Ó

ÒThanks, but I have one...itÕs one of those essentials ya know?Ó

ÒI supposed weÕre well off, coffee wise.Ó I commented, taking in all the gifts as Trunks had done. ~Do people just figure that we donÕt have these things? Maybe itÕs another tradition...~ I thought.

ÒWell...I guess IÕm off. Got to uh...make sure this work and all, ya know...Ó

ÒYeahÓ Trunks said.

ÒOkay...Ó I gave Goten a weird look, but heÕs received many from me before.

ÒUh...yeah...talk to you two lovebirds later then. Bye!Ó He walked out the door and got into his car.

ÒHe can drive?Ó I asked, astonished.

ÒYeah...but only technically.Ó Trunks said.

*~*

Goten sat down in fromt of the tv. Thank Kami Sarah wasnÕt home or the SaopNet Channel would be the only thing on for the next two hours. He popped the video in and grabbed the remote. His remote had the button names wron off...he used it a bit too much...

ÒOkay...play...Ó Goten mumbled, pressing the corresponding button.

On the screen nothing happened, just a buch of the snowy static. Then the screen went to black.

ÒWhat the...? I thought they said this video worked...Ó Goten was just about to hit stop when he heard static in the background. He then heard voices.

ÒAre you sure itÕs on?Ó

ÒYeahÓ

ÒThis is weird...Ó

ÒI know, but hey, ya gotta do something like this at least once...Ó

ÒI suppose...Ó

ÒAha! There, itÕs recording now. CÕmon.Ó

And the video became clear. There was a shot of a carpet, then a bedpost. Then the shot steadied as Goten assumed the camera was put on a tripod.

ÒI donÕt remember this in the vidoe...Maybe theirs was different.Ó Goten said.

Then the picture went to fuzzy again, leaving only soft audio to be heard. Goten turned the volume up trying to hear what was going on. He could barely make out muffled words. Begining to get fed up, Goten got off the couch and venturned into the kitchen to get some snacks, but he left the darned video playing, volume full blast.

ÒHm...beef or pastrami?...The eternal question of life....Ó Goten mumbled...his head in the fride.

Sunddenly the sound came blasting from the living room.

ÒOh my God...that one....thatÕs it...Ó

ÒYou like it?....That wasnÕt even in the book...Ó

GotenÕs eyes grew very large. ÒOh my- ThatÕs-Ó The sudden realization of who was in the video struck him. ÒTrunks...?Ó Goten questioned tenitively.

He quickly walked back over to the tv...and was nauseated by what he saw. ÒTrunks....Anija....hotel....Ó he twitched. It was like the train wreck situation before. He really didnÕt want to see it, but his poor eyes were stuck.

Then something green flashed in front of the camera andstayed there, hanging from the lens. Thank God. Some giggles could be heard. Goten got light-headed just before slumping on the couch and passing out, leaving the video playing.

*~*

ÒDo I want to know why Goten wanted the video?Ó I asked Trunks as we unpacked our bags.

ÒDo you really have to ask?Ó He smirked.

ÒNo, not really.Ó I laughed. I reached down and pulled out a small green piece of clothe. Oh wait, it was my lovely gift from Sarah. ÒDoesnÕt this look like more fabric than it is?Ó I asked Trunks, holding up the garment.

ÒActually...itÕs looks about the same...but always better off...Ó He grinned.

I smacked him on the arm, ÒHentai... and they swore Master Roshi never got a chance to talk to you...Ó

ÒHeh....Oh hey, we need to put our little ÔvideoÕ up...I would hate my mom to come across it.Ó

ÒOh yeah! Or worse yet, your dad... But IÕve got it right here.Ó I reached into my bag and pulled out the tape. I tossed it to Trunks.

ÒWhew...thatÕs good...Ó He paused, eyes wide, ÒOh...my...God...Ó

ÒWhat? WhatÕs wrong, Trunks?Ó I asked worried.

ÒYou gave Goten a vidoe, right?Ó

ÒYeah,Ó

ÒDid you read the label closly?Ó

ÒYeah I....Oh God....Oh God!....Oh no.....Ó I sat down hard...letting out an exasperated puff or air.

*~*

"Yeah, I know! I'm glad they're back, I can't wait to hear about the honey moon. Anija said she'd tell me all about it." Sarah grinned, turning the key in the door to the house goten and she shared. "C'mon in, Bulma, I'll make some tea."

"Oh, okay, that'd be great." Bulma answered, following Sarah into the house.

"Thanks for shopping with me, it's always more fun to go shopping with a person who's more of a power shopper." Sarah commented, putting water on the stove.

Bulma laughed, "Yeah, shopping's pretty fun."

"Oh, excuse m,e Bulma." Sarah headed across the kitchen, "Goten? Goten are you home?" Sarah called walking from the kitchen into the living room. Then she saw him. Slumped against the couch, eyes closed, and not in a normal sleeping position. "Oh my... Bulma!"

Bulma rushed in at Sarah's call, "What is it?" she asked, worry lacing her voice. Sarah pointed. Moving swiftly over to Goten, Bulma pressed two fingers against his throat, feeling a strong pulse. She sighed, "He's fine."

"Whew, he had me worried for a moment." Sarah said, hand on her chest in relief.

Then they heard it, the giggling coming from the t.v. Sarah looked to Bulma who shrugged. Sitting down on the couch, Bulma reached the volue button and turned it up. The screen was still green. Then the green was peele away from the screen, by someone's mouth. Trunks' mouth. Bulma's innocent, little Trunks' mouth.

On the screen Trunks turned to face the other body on the bed, sufficintly covinering any part of the afformentioned bare body.

"C'mere you," Trunks' voice filled the room.

"Oh no, you have to come here." Now Anija's voice.

"Oh my..." Sarah said,her voice barely audible.

"Trunks? Anija?" Bulma asked, staring at the screen. The two women continued to stare blanky at the screen until Bulma shook her head. "Whoa....uh..." She quickly got up and turned the VCR off. "What was that?"

"I'm guessing that was the honeymoon..." Sarah said, getting up and clearing her head.

"Yeah, obviously."

"But why did Goten have it?" Sarah asked, looking down at the Goku look-a-like.

-----   
Will Trunks and Anija get the video back? Will Goten be disturbed for the rest of his life? And what about the rest of the gang...? And what is with my story? Do I have a plot? Will I ever end this strem of questions?...hm....   
-----

Well, that's it for chapter 23....It probably won't be a year until the next chapter (One can only hope). Sorry about the other chapters not having the titles...they were lost in the transfer from the old catalog system to the new one. I hoped you enjoyed reading this more than I enjoyed writing it...Ja ne! 


End file.
